Baby makes three
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: AU, Boyd, Frankie and a pregnancy. Follw Frankie and Boyd through her pregnacy along with Grace, Spencer and Mel. Was original writen for NaNaWrimo.
1. 1

"Frankie!" Boyds voice bouncing off all the walls in the lab as he stepped inside.

Frankie didn't answer, come to think of it Frankie didn't move. Frankie was sat, hunched over, head leaning on her arms fighting the urge to throw up everywhere. When she had that leftover pizza for breakfast, he had warned her not to do it, but she did it anyway. Now she was seriously regretting it.

"Frankie, why didn't you answer?" Boyd asked as he stepped up behind her.

Frankie still didn't move, she didn't make a sound, just continued to mentally wrestle with her stomach. She felt him place one of his hands on her back, the other on her arm.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" The concern evident in his voice.

She turned her head so she could see him and swallowed hard before attempting to answer.

"You were right." She managed to say before she turned a funny shade of grey and nearly flew across the lab to the sink.

Boyd followed her of course, one of his hands running up and down her back while he placed the other on her shoulder. He reached out and turned the tap on, the water hitting the metal sink and spraying back up a little. Frankie was too busy dry heaving to care, the content of her stomach now flowing down the drain. She groaned when she was done, taking a step back so she could rest her forehead on the edge of the cold sink. Boyd never moved, his hand still running up and down her back. After a minute of two he tried to tuck her hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

"You want to try sitting down, can't be comfortable standing like that." He suggested as Frankie gingerly stood up straight.

His hands never left her body as they walked across the lab and back to where Frankie had been sitting. She eased herself onto the stool, her face still grey in colour. When she was seated he went and grabbed a glass and filled it with water, bring it to Frankie and placing it on the desk.

"Have a few sips, not too much though." Pushing the glass closer to her as he watched her for signs she was going to be sick again.

Frankie took a couple of sips, closing her eyes as she did. Her stomach felt like a washer on spin, constantly churning. She placed the glass gingerly back on the table and turned to look at Boyd, his face full of concern.

"Thanks, I'm okay now." She said feebly.

"Course you are." He replied, the look on his face showing he was not convinced.

"What did you come down for anyway?" Looking a little perplexed as he hadn't said why he was there.

"I was a little busy making sure you were okay. We have a case, you're needed. Is there anyone one else here who can cover instead?" Looking around the deserted lab.

"I'm it. I'm fine, really." Going to stand up but swaying a little.

Boyd placed a hand on her back and a hand on her stomach as she seemed to sway. She leaned into him, his solid form seeming to ground her. Boyd slid his arm around her waist, tugging her gently against his chest. She turned her face into his shirt, inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. The smell of his aftershave, his soap, even his soap powder seeming to calm her. She felt him kiss her temple, his fingers making patterns on her back. She knew they couldn't stay like this for long, they were at work, and a case was waiting for them. She took a couple more deep breaths, slowing open her eyes and looking up at him.

"Better?" He whispered as he kissed her nose.

"Yeah, thanks for this. Definitely no more pizza for breakfast." Trying to make a joke of the situation.

"That's what happens when you get older, things you did in your youth don't agree with now." Earning him a half-hearted dig in the ribs.

"Ouch, and there was me looking after you. You ready to go now?" His arms dropping away from her as he put the professional barriers back up.

"Give me ten to make sure I've got everything and I'll meet you at the car." Stepping back from him and instantly missing his warmth.

"Okay, I'll get Mel to ride with you, if that's okay?" His concern for her still showing.

"Whatever. Here give her the keys so it saves her standing around." Digging in her back pocket and passing him the keys.

Boyd started to walk away but stopped at the door, turning back to see Frankie opening the big silver case and checking its contents

"You sure you're okay?" He asked one final time, which of course earned him a death glare from Frankie.

He held his hands up in the air and back out out the lab, his eyes never leaving her as she went back to checking her case.

When he arrived in the squad room he shouted for Mel and tossed her the keys for Frankie's cars.

"You go with Frankie, please." Giving her a look that said it wasn't open for discussion.

"Sure." She replied, catching the keys and seeing the concern for her friend written clearly on the older mans face.

Mel, Spencer, and Boyd made their way upstairs and into the car park, Mel heading straight for Frankie's car. She opened the car and climbed in, dumping the two empty coffee cups on the floor. Mel wasn't a noisy person as such, but she couldn't help looking around Frankie's car as she waited. Frankies car was quiet clean, the coffee cups being the only rubbish she could see. As she scanned the back seats Mel spotted something familiar hanging out the pocket of the back drivers side door. She lend back and snagged the purple material with her fingers, only getting a grip on the third attempt. She pulled it towards her, the long, thin item dragging along the floor until she could gather it all together. She smiled as she looked at the purple item in her hand, folding it neatly up as she looked up and saw Frankie approaching.

Frankie went to the boot first, dropping her case inside before she got in the car. Mel was sitting with a smug look on her face as she got in, something folded up in her hands. Frankie did her seatbelt up and looked at Mel, seeing if she had hers on. Mel saw her looking and did the belt up, still sat grinning like a idiot.

"Spit it out, Mel. What's so amusing?" Seeing Mels grin widen if that was even possible.

"I didn't think Boyd was into illicit dark alley meetings, thought he would be too old for a quickly in the backseat of a car." Holding the tie up and seeing Frankie turn a lovely shade of red.

Frankie went to snatch the tie but Mel was quicker, pulling it away so Frankie couldn't reach it.

"Doctor Wharton! Having sex down some back alley with a high ranking police officer. Tut tut, what would people say." Mel bursting out laughing as Frankie finally managed to grab the tie and folded it up before stuffing it in the pocket of the drivers door.

"Piss off, Mel. Anyway, it wasn't a back alley. It was the middle of bloody nowhere and freezing." Hearing Mel nearly choke as she laughed so hard.

"Least you did something to keep warm." Mel finally managed to say as Frankie steered the car out the car park.

"I swear, Mel!" Frankie began to say as she focused on the road ahead of her.

"I know, your secret's safe with me. Plus, it's good blackmail for the future." Laughing as Frankie gave her a glare as they sat waiting for the lights to change.

When they arrived at the address that had been given to them Boyd and Spencer were already there, Spencer standing at the open front door looking out. Frankie and Mel got out the car, Frankie going to get her case while Mel went to join Spencer.

"Frankie's going to love this one." Spencer told Mel as she joined him at the front door.

"Is it as cold case?" Mel asked as she saw Frankie coming towards them, blue paper suit already on and silver case in hand.

"Oh yeah, don't come much colder than this one." Spencer laughed as Frankie joined them.

"Boyds inside, straight through, last door on the right." Watching as Frankie made her way down the hall and stopped at the open door.

The smell hit her first, the smell of rotting flesh and body fluids. Her stomach gave a heave, which she swallowed down quickly, stepping further into the room and looking around. Boyd was stood at the window, watching as she took in the scene.

"You need a suit on, and who opened all of these?" Pointing to the three open chest freezers.

"I did, all the plods were to scared." Seeing her look around the room in more detail.

"Great, did you not think to shut them again, preserve the bodies from the air." Walking up to the first freezer and pulling the lid shut.

As the lid closed over the pungent air from inside seemed to rush at her, her stomach again reminding her it was not happy. As she stepped towards the second freezer she felt herself breaking into a cold sweat, her mouth going dry as she reached for the lid to close it. Again the smell hit her in a wave, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to focus on something other than the smell. By the time she reached the third freezer even Boyd noticed the change in her, the little colour she had regained in her face draining away more with each step she took.

She stopped just short of the third freezer, taking in huge deep breaths through her mouth in an attempt to block out as much of the smell as she could. It was no good, the nausea hitting her as she bolted for the door with Boyd hot on her heels. She just made it outside into the garden before she was doubled over being sick again. Mel and Spencer stood watching, both shocked at they watched Frankie throw up at a crime scene. In all the years they had known her, she was definitely not one to get queasy at a crime scene. She had a cast iron stomach, could face off the worst decomposing bodies and smell known to man. Yet her she was, stood heaving in the garden.

"Spence, Mel, go in and start organising, ring back and ask for another pathologist, I'll deal with Frankie." Waiting until Spencer and Mel had disappeared inside before approaching Frankie.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, lending his support as she stayed bend over. When she stood up straight he took in the grey tinge to her face again, this was definitely not normal for Frankie.

Just then Spencer approached them, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Replacements on the way, they asked if we can do as much as we can as they have a shortage on experts. I said we'd do what we could." Nodding at Boyd before turning and heading back inside.

"I can do this, I just need to pull myself together." Frankie protested as she went to walk past Boyd.

"You are not throwing up at a crime scene then walking straight back in there like nothings happened. Come with me." Taking hold of her elbow and steering her out the garden and back to her car.

Stopping at the boot, he let go of Frankie's arm before opening the boot. He cleared a space so they could both sit down and watched as Frankie sat down beside him. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. He slid his arm around her waist and heard her sigh at the contact. After about five minutes Frankie sat up and turned to look in her overcrowded boot. She started to dig around as Boyd watched her.

"What are you looking for?" Seeing her open bags and boxes before making a triumphant sound.

"These." Holding up some small white clips.

"Really! You think that's going to work? It stinks in there." Seeing Frankie use one of the clips on her nose.

"That's what they are designed for. Might help a bit." Standing up and seeing Boyd just shake his head.

"You throw up once more and you're out of there, permanently. Understood?" Making sure she fully understood he was not messing around.

Frankie just nodded her head, turned back to the house and walked defiantly up the path. He gave it a couple of minutes before he followed inside, hearing her bark out orders as he approached the room. When he looked inside she had one photographer taking the usual pictures of the bodies, one taking pictures of the room, one numbering evidence bags of stuff already photographed, and one laying out a body bag ready for the first body to be transported back to the lab. She had but a mask over her face, the sound of her voice now muffed by the nose piece and the mask.

"Has anyone checked with the electric company to see when the electricity went off in the property?" Frankie called out to no one in particular.

"Spence is on to them now." Mel answered from behind where Boyd stood.

Boyd couldn't help the sense of pride he suddenly felt in Frankie. She was obviously sick, yet she had found a way to still do her job and not let whatever was wrong with her effect her. He stayed out the way as she slowly and carefully removed the bodies from each freezer, still looking like she wanted to throw up but managing to keep a grip. As she placed the last bone on the black sheet she looked up and caught Boyds eye, the love and pride he had for her shining through his big brown eyes.

* * *

Over the next few days Frankie didn't seem to improve, but didn't seem to get worse either. The sickness came and went, her capacity do her job fluctuating depending on how sick she felt. After fours days Boyd asked her to come up and have a chat with him. She walked into his office carrying the files she had brought up, various test results and the like from the bodies in the freezers.

"Frankie, I've made the decision to put you on a couple of days sick leave. You can't go on like this, it's affecting your work more and more. It can't be from that pizza, that was days ago now. Go see a doctor, get the all clear and you can come back." Watching as Frankie absorbed his words.

He expected Frankie to kick off, shout and scream, rant at him for not asking her what she wanted. When she didn't he became concerned, this was not normal for Frankie.

"If that's what you want. Here," standing up and passing him the four files she had in her hand. "The results on the DNA profiles from the freezer gang. The last file makes for interesting reading." Turning and marching out his office before he could say anything.

He looked at the files she had passed him, there was four files but only three bodies. She had said the last file made for interesting read, which also happened to be a different colour from the other three. He pulled the file out from the bottom of the pile and glanced at the lab label stuck on the top corner, reading the information three times before he could take in what it said. Why was there a file with Frankie's name on it? He opened the file and saw it only contained one single sheet of paper, Frankie's name and some of her other personal detail sat the top. He scanned in the paper, taking in the words and numbers displayed in black and white as his mouth went dry and his palms were sweaty. He looked up from the file and out into the squad room, seeing Frankie with her back to him as she talked to Spencer and Mel. He looked back down and read the information on the paper one last time before he slowly stood up and made his way to the door. He opened it slowly, his mind still reeling from what he had just read.

"Frankie." He called out, his voice sounding hoarse as he swallowed and tried again. "Frankie, in here, now." Finally making it sound like an order.

Frankie turned slowly and looked at Boyd, his features closed off as he stared directly at her. He stepped aside, giving her room to step inside his office. Frankie walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his until she was level with him. He closed the door once she was inside, then went and closed all the blinds so no one could see inside. Frankie stopped in front of his desk, saw the file open and knew this was it, make or break time.

Boyd went around his desk and picked the single sheet of paper up. He held it out to Frankie who took the, noticing her hands shake ever so slightly as she did. She looked down at the paper, even though she had looked at it for a solid thirty minutes when the printer had spat it out along with the other reports. She knew what it said, could see it clearly in her mind when she closed her eyes, like the image was burnt onto the back of her eyelids.

"When did you figure it out?" His words breaking through her daydreaming as she looked up at him.

"Yesterday. It was the only thing I hadn't thought of, or tested for." Passing him the paper back before looking down at her feet.

"Frankie, take a seat. We need to talk about this." Indicating to the brown leather settee against the office wall.

Frankie looked at Boyd before moving to take a seat, one leg tucked under her as she sat down. She looked so lost, so utterly alone and terrified as she sat down. He placed the piece of paper back on the desk and went to sit beside her, placing his arm along the back of the settee as he turned to face her. She didn't look at him, just focused her eyes and her hands which seemed to have gone into fidget mode in her lap. He reached over and placed one of his big hands over hers, her head instantly shooting up so she could look at him. It was then he saw the lone tear, running down her left cheek and everything seemed to slot into place. He shuffled along the settee, moving so he could slid one arm around her back while the other went around her chest. Frankie untucked her leg so she could move closer to him, sagging against him as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled against his shirt, her words swallowed by the material.

"This isn't just your fault, took two of us to get in this situation in the first place." He told her as he kissed her hair. "Now it will take two of us to work through it, together." Feeling her shift so she could look at him.

"You're not mad? We've never even talked about the possibility of this happening, never mind what we'd do if it did." Watching as he reached up and brushed the tears from her face.

"Frankie, you know I'm rubbish at this talking bit, but I need to know, is this what you want?" Watching as she considered what he had just asked her.

"Yeah, I think I do." A smile slowly forming on her lips.

"If it's what you want then let's do it. I might do a better job third time around." Reaching out to rest his hand on her stomach.

Frankie looked down at his hand, placing hers on top of his as her smile grew.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Her gaze fixed on their linked hands.

"That's makes two of us." He replied, a smile now forming on his lips as the words sank in.

Another chance to be a dad, to make up for his past mistakes, make amends for where he went wrong before. He could do this, they could do it, as long as they did it together.


	2. 2

"Can we not tell the others just yet?" Frankie's asked, her head resting in Boyds lap but turning just slightly so she could look up at him as she spoke.

"If that's what you want, but it's not something we can hide for long. Them lab coat aren't exactly roomie." Feeling Frankie watching him as he looked away from his morning paper and down at her.

"I know that. It's just, this is new to me. I know the statistics, especially at my age. I want to be sure everything is okay before we share the news." Her hand resting subconsciously on her stomach.

Boyd watched Frankie intently, her hand resting on her stomach as she looked up at him, her vulnerability peeking through that tough exterior she was so used to showing. It was nice to see that Frankie wasn't always so tough and macho, but it was something that always bought out a fierce need deep inside him to protect her. She didn't need protecting, and god help any man who thought she did and tried to protect or defend her without asking her first.

"This is really getting to you, isn't it?" His fingers stroking through her hair as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Come here." Giving her arm a gently tug so she sat up.

Frankie sat up, moving to sit beside Boyd as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"When time we at the doctors for?" Feeling Frankie curl into him more.

"Eleven. Then we can grab some lunch on the way in. Did you tell anyone why we both weren't in this morning?" Moving again so she could rest her head on his chest.

"I'm in a meeting and your at the doctors." Seeing Frankie's head shoot up when he mentioned doctors. "What! They aren't stupid, they know you're sick. You can make something up, tell them it's suspected food poisoning or something."

"I swear Grace already suspects something. She keeps watching me like a hawk." Sitting up completely and moving so she was straddling Boyd's lap.

"Grace has done this before, she's had kids, and she's a physiologist, it's her job to read people." Bringing his hands up to rest on Frankie's hips. "How you feeling today? I noticed you finished your toast, and mine." Looking over her shoulder at the empty breakfast plates on the coffee table.

"I feel good, best I've felt so far actually." Leaning in and kissing him, wiggling her arse so her lower body was flush with his, groin to groin.

"I can tell, and don't we have the doctors in just over an hour and a half." Gripping her hips a little tighter to stop her wriggling.

"We do, but it only takes fifteen minutes to get there from here." Her fingers already working on his shirt buttons.

"You'll be the death of me woman." Sliding his hand up from her hips and under her t-shirt.

"At least you'll die happy." Giggling as she kissed him, pushing his shirt off his shoulders as she did.

* * *

They made it to the doctors with five minutes to spare, Frankie getting out the car to go inside while Boyd parked the car. Frankie was nowhere in sight when Boyd finally entered the doctors waiting room, the place full of screaming kids and old people with walking sticks. He took a seat in the far corner, scanning around looking for Frankie. Surely she hadn't gone in without him? Just then the buzzer went off and the board flashed Frankie's name with the consultation room she needed to be in. He stood up and went towards the corridor leading to the doctor's offices, hoping to find Frankie as he went. He stopped outside the consultation room and waited, looking up and down the corridor for Frankie. He was just about to turn the handle on the door when Frankie appeared, one hand stuffed in her hoodie pocket.

"Where've you been? I was about to go in and look for you." Seeing Frankie pull a small plastic sample bottle out her pocket and wave it at him.

"I forgot to bring one with me." Stuffing the bottle back in her pocket as she stopped beside him, turning the door handle to allow them both entry.

"Doctor Wharton, long time since we've seen you here." The doctor greeted Frankie as she stepped inside, Boyd close behind her.

"It has been, but that's a good thing right." Taking a seat opposite the doctor while Boyd hovered behind her.

Frankie reached for the spare seat beside her, yanking Boyds hand and making him sit down.

"So, what can we do for you Frankie?" The Doctor asked as Frankie reached in her pocket to pull out the sample bottle.

"We just need to make this official." Placing the sample bottle of the doctors desk.

"Okay then, we can do that. Any ideas how far?" The doctor snapping on her rubber gloves and picking the bottle up.

"About five weeks." Looking at Boyd as she answered the Doctor.

She could see the inner works of Boyds brain, counting back the weeks and trying to work out when they had conceived. She couldn't help but snigger when she saw him work it out, his head shooting up as he stared at her. He had definitely worked it out, the slight pink tinge to his cheeks letting her know he knew exactly where they were when she had fallen pregnant. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it as the doctor turned back around to face them.

"That's a positive result. So, I'll refer you to the midwife who'll be in touch to arrange a home visit. Congratulations, Frankie. I never thought I'd see this day happen. Have you spoken to your Mum yet?" The doctor asked as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Not yet. We wanted it confirmed first. A test in a pathology lab doesn't quite make it official. Then again, we've discussed keeping it quiet a bit longer, just to be safe." Feeling Boyd squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"That's not uncommon. I won't say anything when I see her, I'll let you break the good news. That's everything done here, and congratulations again, Frankie, your mums going to be so pleased when she finds out." The doctor said as she stood up.

Frankie and Boyd stood up, Frankie only letting go of Boyds hand when the doctor came and hugged her.

"Thank you, only seemed right you being the one to confirm it." Returning the doctors hug.

Boyd stood a little bewildered by the whole set up, watching as Frankie and the Doctor hugged. It wasn't until they parted did Frankie turn to Boyd and then look at the doctor.

"Doctor Edgar, this is Boyd, Peter Boyd." Frankie quickly correcting herself when she introduced Boyd.

"Nice to meet you Peter Boyd. I take it this miracle is part your doing?" The doctor looking between them both as she spoke.

"I hope so." Boyd managed to say, still a little lost in the whole situation.

"Frankie, put the poor man out of his misery will you." Doctor Edgar laughed as she looked at Boyd.

"I'm an old family friend. I've know Frances, I mean Frankie," catching the glare Frankie threw her way when she used her given name, "since she was a little girl. We all thought Frankie would never settle down, her work has always been the most important thing to her. I'm glad she's meet someone who's changed that. Congratulations, Peter." Holding her hand out to Boyd.

Boyd shook the doctor hand, reaching out for Frankie's hand with the other.

"Speaking of work, we need to go. Thanks again Doctor." Frankie smiled as she led Boyd out the doctor's office and through the surgery.

"Wow, that was a bit surreal. You could have warned me. I've only met your mother once but an old family friend knows your pregnant. That's going to be a fun second meeting then. Hello Mrs Wharton, nice to see you again. I know we've only met once before but we thought we should come say hello again, especially since I got your daughter pregnant." Leading them both towards the car as he talked.

"Mum won't mind. She'll be more hung up on the fact I'm finally starting a family, considering at one point she thought I was gay." Seeing Boyd stop dead and turn to her. "It'll be fine, I promise." Finally reaching the car and turning to lean on it.

"If you say so, even though she hates me." Stopping in front of Frankie as she reached to slip her arms around his waist.

He leaned his forehead against hers, cupping her face with his hands. He nudged her nose with his nose, gently kissing her lips as she stretched up to meet him halfway. The kiss was sweet, light, and last only seconds, a smile breaking out on Frankie's face.

"We're having a baby." The words seeming to stick in her throat as she said them.

"We are. You, me, and a baby." A smile creeping over his face as he confirmed what Frankie had said.

"I can't believe it was conceived in the back of my car in some bloody freezing country lane in the middle of nowhere like, but there we go." Seeing Boyd hang his head at her analogy of when there child was conceived.

"You have a way with words, don't you. Glad the people you deal with don't give a shit for bedside manner." Shaking his head and laughing.

"I learnt from the best." Jabbing her finger into his chest. "Can we go for lunch now, I'm starving." Giving him the pleading look he never said no to.

"Come on then. You can pick, since it's a special occasions." Kissing her nose one last time before he stepped away.

"Ohhh, you're spoiling us. I just fancy that little cafe around the corner from the office, you know the one I mean. The one that does them lovely cheese toasties." Hearing Boyd open the car before opening the door.

"I know the one, I'm sure we can manage that. You want to call in and see if anyone wants to join us? We can just park at the office and walk along." Seeing Frankie consider the offer.

"Nahh, I think I'll keep you to myself just a little bit longer." Pulling her seatbelt on and looking across at Boyd.

"Now that's a plan I can get behind." Boyd replied, starting the car and putting it in reverse.

"Getting behind me got me in this position in the first place." Frankie managed to say before she burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up woman. I still can't look at that backseat again the same way." Shaking his head as he concentrated on the road.

"We better make the most of it, I'll end up too big to do that soon." Glancing over at Boyd as he drove.

"I'm definitely going to make the most of it." Winking at Frankie, before turning his attention back to the road.

He was most certainly going to make the most of his current situation, a new life to nurture, and a woman who was prepared to not only put up with him, but carry his child. That was something worth smiling about.


	3. 3

"You are coming, aren't you?" Frankie asked as she stood staring at the toaster.

"Of course I am. I said I'd be there." Boyd replied, coming to stand beside her as he placed two cups beside the kettle.

Frankie looked up at Boyd, her guard dropping unintentionally, just enough so he could see how much this meant to her.

"Frankie, I told them I was taking the morning off, my phone is switched off, nothing will stop me being there. I keep my promises." Turning so he was facing her.

"I know, it's just, I'm bloody terrified, Boyd." Finally admitting what was wrong.

"You're not the only one. This is just as big for me as it is for you. I know I've said this before, and I'll probably say it again, but you, the baby, I'm going to get it right this time Frankie. I walked away once, I won't make that mistake again." Taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lip.

He placed a kiss to each knuckle, then placed a finally kiss to the back of her hand before tugging her towards him so he could slide his arms around her waist and hold her. Frankie seemed to merge with him as she fitted perfectly against his chest. She closed her eyes as she settled her head on his chest, his heart beating steadily under her ear. She would never get sick of listening to that sound, the sound that proved Boyd was alive and well. She had thought on a few occasions over the years that she would never get to hear the sound again. He had been beaten up, stabbed, shot, even ran over, yet somehow he had managed to pull through, keeping fighting even when the odds were stacked against him. The toaster picked that moment to send the toast jumping into the air as the timer finished.

"Breakfasts ready, and you both need to eat." Boyd commented as he kissed Frankie temple before letting her go.

"I have to disagree with that statement. I need the breakfast, they can share." Taking the two slices of toast out the toaster and putting them on the plate she had set aside.

Boyd watched as she carried the plate and jam to the dining table. He redirected his attention back to the coffee, making hers and his. He left them on the bench as he placed more bread in the toaster. He went and put the coffee cups on the dining table before going to the fridge to get the butter.

"You want anymore toaster before I sit down?" Seeing Frankie had nearly finished hers.

"Ohhh, yes please." Frankie answered as she watched Boyd take out the two slices that had just popped up and put two more in.

"Here, take these ones." Passing the still hot toast to Frankie.

Frankie took them and set about smothering them in a mix of butter and jam, something that Boyd always found disgusting. She was halfway through the first slice when Boyd joined her, placing his plate on the table and reaching for the butter.

"I see you appetite has come back." Seeing Frankie finish the first slice and start on the second one.

Frankie just glared at him, her mouth full of toast so she couldn't answer him. When she swallowed the mouth of toast she had been chewing she picked up the cup of coffee and inhaled the steam still rising from it. Coffee was not normally Frankie's thing, unless it was some flavoured rubbish from a Costa or Starbucks. She preferred tea, or a bottle of pop. Yet since she became pregnant she had a thing for coffee, all coffee, flavoured or not. At least once a day Boyd found himself on a coffee run to get Frankie her daily dose of Costa.

"You need to take anything with you?" Boyd quired as he finished his toast and picked up his coffee.

"Just a full bladder." Seeing the puzzled looked on Boyds face at her answer. "Helps them see better as it makes the," laughing as Boyd held up his hand to stop her talking.

"Okay, Frankie, let's leave it at that. I don't need a pathologists explanation, my ordinary girlfriends will do." Seeing Frankie smile as he said girlfriend.

"Sorry, in my defence I was a pathologist first. That is how we first met, remember." Watching as Boyd started to laugh.

"Ohh, I remember alright. You walked onto my crime scene like you owned it and started barking out orders. I had two coppers come and ask if they ever had to work with you again." Seeing Frankie get that far away look in her eyes as she recalled that day in her mind.

"What did you expect? You asked for a pathologist to process the scene after your lot and their sizes tens had trampled all over everything. It was a complete nightmare." Finishing her coffee and placing the cup back on the table.

"It wasn't that bad, and you got there in the end. You and your remarkable skill sorted it all out." The flattery evident in his voice.

"I did, after nearly a week living on pre packed sandwiches and no sleep. I didn't go home at all that week." Remembering the events of her first meeting with Boyd.

"And I appreciate it. That's why ever time I need a pathologist I asked for you." Smirking as Frankie looked at him.

"Bastard, I thought it was just bad luck. You really asked for me every time you rang up?" Not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"Of course, it was an instant attraction, professional of course." Making them both laugh at the last part.

"Professional, right! So was it professional when you cornered me in that warehouse after everyone had gone and stuck your tongue down my throat?" Seeing Boyd shake his head Smirking.

"It wasn't like that, it was, it was," seeing Frankie look at him, one eyebrow raised as she waited for his explanation. "Fine, it was like that, but you didn't exactly fight me off with a stick." Turning the tables and seeing Frankie blush.

"Yeah, well, maybe I didn't want to. If I had we probably wouldn't be where we are today, would we." Feeling Boyd wrap his hand around hers as she looked at him.

"No, we probably wouldn't. I'd still be a twice divorced workaholic, with a dead son and another I never see. And you, you'd be happily chopping up dead bodies somewhere, doing what you do best." Turning his hand over so his fingers slotted through Frankie's.

"I still chop up bodies and do what I do best, I just have you setting me impossible tasks, expecting me to perform miracles at the click of your fingers." Trying to steer away from Luke being dead and the fact he never see Matt.

"I do not!" Boyd shot back indignantly, then smiled. "Okay, maybe I do, but only because I get some impossible tasks, and I can always rely on you to give me solid, stand up in court answers. Answers only a doctor could give. And speaking of doctors shouldn't we be making a move?" Looking at the clock on the wall.

Frankie looked at the clock and her grip on Boyds hand tightened, her palm suddenly becoming sweaty.

"Yeah, and we need to park when we get there." Going to stand up but finding Boyd still holding her hand.

"Frankie, calm down. I am sure everything will be fine. That baby is made of strong stuff. If they have your determination and grit and my temper and stubbornness they be giving us hell as soon as their born. Come on, I'll drive. And parking isn't a problem, I'm a high ranking police officer, or have you forgotten?" Seeing Frankie shake her head as the fact he was going blag free parking.

Frankie was silent the whole drive to the hospital, the unease setting in the closer they got. By the time Boyd had parked the car she was sure she was going to be sick, the churning in her stomach seeming to heighten as she got out the car and looked up at the hospital. Boyd got out the car and came round to the passenger side, slipping his hand in Frankie's as she looked up at the hospital. She turned her head and looked at him, a nervous smile on her face.

"You got everything?" Seeing her nod her head at his question. "Good, now let's go see our baby." Hoping to inject some of his confidence and hope into Frankie.

Boyd never let go Frankie's hand, even when she booked in at the main desk, to sitting in the waiting room, then being called through to the scan room, he held on, grounding her, giving her silent support. He also had his own slightly more selfies motives for keeping a hold of her hand. He was very aware of the looks he was receiving from others sitting waiting. He was no spring chicken, his grey thinning hair only adding to the looks. He wasn't sure if Frankie was aware of the way people were looking at them, a beautiful young woman like her sat with a man old enough to be her dad. If she was she didn't acknowledge it, just sat silently looking at the various posters on the wall. When the midwife called out for her she was so focussed she jumped at the sound of her name. They both stood together, Boyd giving her a huge smile as he squeezed her hand.

The scanning room was quite small, a small sink, a bed, the scanning machine and one chair beside the bed for a partner or relative to sit in. Boyd felt huge standing in the small room, especially seeing Frankie looking so small beside him. The midwife asked Frankie a couple of questions, which he admitted he wasn't taking any notices of. It wasn't until he heard her ask Frankie to get up on the bed and expose her lower abdomen did he tune back in. Frankie let go of his hand and got on the bed, lying down before rolling her t-shirt up and undoing the button and zip on her jeans. She opened her jeans, a slight hint of red knickers visible at the bottom of the zip. It was then Boyd noticed the screen attached to the ceiling above the bed, obviously placed for parents to see their unborn child.

"This will probably be cold, no matter how much we try to warm it up it never works." The midwife said as she squeezed a generous amount of clear gel on to Frankie's abdomen.

Frankie's hand shot out towards Boyd, which he took, covering her hand with both of his. She turned and looked at him as the midwife placed the metal wand on her abdomen and started to press down. Boyd looked between Frankie's face, the midwife, and down at Frankie's abdomen. After what felt like an hour the midwife finally spoke, the screen above the bed flicking on as a grainy black and white image appeared.

"There's your baby, see." The midwife pointed at the screen above the bed as she smiled.

Boyd didn't look at the screen, he kept his eyes on Frankie, watching as she slowly turned her head and looked at the black and white image on the screen. He saw her blink a few times, taking in every little detail she was seeing. A smile started to spread across her face as she looked at the screen, her fear being laid to rest as she finally saw the baby.

"Peter, look!" She exclaimed, the use of his first name jarring him enough to look at the screen above the bed.

He looked at the screen, having no idea what he was looking at. This was the first time he had been to an ultrasound, even though this was his third child. Ultrasounds were a new thing when his first wife was pregnant with Luke, plus he was always working. Then with Jen, he was again always working, but she had shown him pictures, explaining what he was looking at. He looked at Frankie and smiled, if Frankie was smiling then it was obvious all okay. The midwife spoke then, making him look back at the screen.

"There's the head." A little mouse cursor appearing on the screen and stopping over a black and white circle type shape.

Boyd squinted, turned his head slightly, then watched as the small object on the screen moved and he finally saw what he was supposed to be looking at. There in tiny detail, was a skull, the small gaps obvious where eyes, a nose and mouth were. He then felt himself grinning like an idiot, just as the cursor moved and stop on a tiny thin white line.

"There's a thigh bone, and there are the lower leg bones." The midwife pointed out moving the small arrow.

Boyd was then so focused on the screen he didn't see the small tear that ran down Frankie's cheek until she reached to wipe it away.

"Everything looks just as it should be for thirteen weeks, and if everything on here works, I should be able to flick this switch and." The midwife flicking a switch on the scanning machine and the sound of a very rapid heartbeat filled the room.

Frankie and Boyd listened as the sound of their baby's heartbeat filtered through the machine, both still looking at the image on the screen.

"Is that really coming from," Boyd asked as he pointed to the place on Frankie's abdomen where the metal wand was still being held by the midwife.

"It is, that's your baby heartbeat, and it's perfect. Would you like some pictures printed out?" The sound of the baby's heartbeat disappearing as the midwife looked at Frankie as she removed the wand from her abdomen.

"Yes please," Frankie replied, looking at the midwife as she answered.

Boyd was still sat looking at the frozen black and white image on the screen, the sound of the baby's heartbeat still filling his ears even though it had been switched off. It was when he saw Frankie moving that he broke out of his trance and looked at her. She was wiping the remains of the gel from her abdomen as she partial sat up, her top still tucked under her boobs. He knew he was still sat with a huge grin on his face, watching as Frankie finally sat up and did her jeans up as well as pulling her t-shirt back down.

Frankie went to get off the bed, feeling Boyd's hand on her arm as she climbed down. She looked at him and nearly started to laugh, a huge grin still plastered on his face. He looked like a small child on Christmas Day after opening that one present he had been asking for all year. She felt him take her hand again, his fingers slotting through hers as he stood up. The midwife passed Frankie her maternity notes back, a small envelope of the top. Frankie thanked her and headed to the door, Boyd following very close behind her.

They were both silent on the walk to the car, both still lost in the experience of the ultrasound. It wasn't until they stopped at the car that Boyd broke the silence.

"Frankie," her name coming out thick and full of emotion.

Frankie turned to look up at Boyd, the sun in her eyes making her squint. Boyd moved just enough so his head blocked the sun from shining in her face. He reached up and brushed a few a strands of her dark hair behind her ear, his thumb coming to rest on her cheek.

"I love you, Frankie." He finally said, feeling Frankie lean into the hand he had resting on her face.

"I love you too, I suppose I always have, but you know that already don't you." Her own hand coming to rest on top of his on her face.

"Let's go home. We have a baby to start making plans for." Boyd's smile again growing as he mentioned the baby.

"And we still have to tell the others, and my mum, and the home office." Frankie started to say, the list of people growing and growing.

Boyd wasn't really listening, the baby was doing well, Frankie was doing well, and that was all that mattered. The rest they could deal with, one day at a time.


	4. 4

Frankie sat on the settee, her legs tucked up under her as she looked at the small black and white images in her hands. Even with the pictures it didn't seem real. She was definitely there when the midwife used the wand to press down on her abdomen, she saw with her own two eyes as the black and white image appeared on the screen above the bed. She had the heard with her own two ears the rapid beating of the baby's heart. The pictures showed different images of the baby, everything from a full body image to just a head, or an arm and leg. Frankie stopped at the two that showed the full baby, one with what looked the baby looking at the camera, the other a full side profile. She placed the rest on the table, letting her finger stroke over the images from the top of the baby's head all the way down to the end of the legs. She was still in awe of the whole thing.

When Boyd entered the living room he stopped in the doorway, watching Frankie as she looked at the scan pictures again. She stroked her fingers over the small black and white images, a look of complete love and awe on her face as she did.

"Here, I've made tea, and brought biscuits." Making his presence known as he stepped into the room fully.

Frankie looked up at him and smiled, the scan photos still held in her hand. When he sat down beside her she shifted her legs and sat properly on the settee, leaning against his side as she sat back.

"Thanks. I was just thinking, now we've passed the twelve week mark maybe we should start telling people, starting with the Mum, and the home office." Smiling as Boyd reached out and took the pictures from her hands.

She watched him look at the images, his face closed off as he took in pictures.

"It's really happening, I'm going to be a dad again." Looking at Frankie as he spoke.

"You are, and I know you'll be great at it." Sitting up and turning to face him.

"I wasn't," but stopped talking when Frankie placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't you dare say what you were going to say. Don't ever let let me hear you comparing the future with the past. I knew when I first kissed you all them years ago what I was doing, who I was kissing, what type of man you were. The only things that changed is the fact you've got older, we both have. Whatever mistakes you think you made with Luke, whatever you think you did or didn't do, forget it. This," taking the pictures from his hand and holding them for them both to see, "is our baby. It's not Luke, it's not Matt, it's our child. It's a completely different set of rules, a whole new set of parameters. We decide how this plays out, you and me, no one else. Well, Grace, Spencer and Mel as well of course. You know they will want to be part of the first cold case units baby's life." Smiling as she pictured the team with a baby.

"You need to keep reminding me of that. I just don't want to screw this up again, Frankie." The hurt in his voice evident.

"You won't, I won't let you, and neither will Grace, Spence and Mel." Placing the pictures on the table with the others and then turning back to Boyd. "Now, how about we have have this cup of tea," Pulling a face at the prospect of drinking tea, "then we can go see my Mum, tell her the good news first." Seeing Boyd shudder at the mention of her mum.

"If you can drink a cup of tea instead of coffee, I can deal with you Mum for an hour, or thereabouts." Feeling Frankie thump his arm before passing him his cup of tea. "What was that for? I compromised didn't I. I could have said just go see her yourself. Actually that's not a bad idea." This time reaching for Frankie's hand before she could thump him. "I'm not your mums favourite person, Frankie. We both know that. I think she'd rather you were single than with me. She doesn't like the age gap between us now, she going to hate it even more when she finds out I got her daughter pregnant." Sighing as he mentally pictured how things would go when they told her.

"Please, Boyd, for me. I want you there when I tell her, it's your baby too." Frankie grovelled, batting her eyes at him for extra effect.

"Fine, just please, let's not stay too long. Then we can go tell the others, at least they won't hate me." Knowing the rest of the team would at least be happy for them both.

"Deal, let's just hope they aren't busy." Boyd finally smiling again when Frankie agreed.

The drive over to Frankie's mums house seem to take forever, or it did for Boyd anyway. When Frankie parked the car on her mums drive Boyd sat motionless, staring up at the perfectly ordinary terrace house.

Frankie turned to look at him and laughed,

"You're not facing the firing squad, Boyd, it's just my mum." Undoing her seatbelt and picking her bag up from beside Boyds feet.

"Firing squad does seem like a good idea right about now." Undoing his seatbelt before looking at Frankie.

Frankie got out the car and came around to where Boyd had reluctantly got out as well. She slid her hand in his and squeezed it, he wasn't getting out of this. Just then the front door opened revealing Frankie's Mum, who stood looking out at them both, her facing changing instantly when she saw Boyd there. When she took in the fact they were also hand in hand her mood darkened even more if that was possible.

"Frankie, dear." Her mother called out, "Come on in, it's getting cold out there."

Frankie tugged on Boyds hand as she started to walk towards the house, nearly dragging him behind her as she reached the front door. Frankie noticed the fact her mum hadn't even acknowledged Boyd being there, and that was not acceptable.

"Mum, you remember Peter don't you? We thought we'd just pop in and see how you were." Trying to involve Boyd in the conversation.

"Hello, Mrs Wharton. How are you?" Trying to be as polite as he could be.

"I remember who he is, I'm not going gaga in my old age you know." Directing the last part of her sentence at Boyd.

He squeezed Frankie's hand, mostly to remind himself why he was there. This wasn't about him, this was about her, her and the baby. When they stepped inside the house he closed the door behind him, still holding Frankie's hand so she didn't leave him to face her mother alone.

"How about we go in the kitchen and I make some tea, then we can all sit and talk." Frankie suggested, not giving anyone room to answer as she all but dragged Boyd behind her.

Frankie set about making tea while Boyd and her mother sat in complete silence. When Frankie placed the tea tray on the table she looked at them both individually and shook her head.

"So, how's things going Mum? Done anything since I last spoke to you." Hoping to break the ice between them.

* * *

"You know I don't get out much now, but I was at lunch with Olga last week. Have you seen her lately? She's still your doctor isn't she?" The question causing Frankie to stop mid way through pouring the tea from the bright green teapot.

"Funny you should mention her, I have seen her recently actually. And yes, she's still my doctor." Finishing pouring out the tea and passing her mother and Boyd their cups.

Frankie sat between her mum and Boyd, one hand instinctively reaching for Boyds as she steeled herself ready to break the news. Frankie picked her bag up from the floor and opened the small front pocket, pulling out the envelope containing the scan pictures. Boyd tightened his grip on Frankie's hand, his body going rigid beside her.

"Mum, I've got, I mean we've got, something to tell you." Passing the envelope to her mum as she watched her take the envelope.

The tension in the kitchen seemed to rise several notches as Frankie's mum opened the envelope and removed the pictures. Frankie was shaking slightly, Boyds thumb brushing back and forth over her knuckles as he tried to calm her. Frankie's mum looked through all the pictures, her face staying neutral as she placed them back on the table and looked at Frankie.

"How far along are you?" She asked, seeing Frankie swallow hard before answering.

"Just over thirteen weeks. We wanted to wait until we knew everything was okay. You're the first person we've told." The nervousness creeping through in voice as she replied.

"So that's why you saw Olga. I take it your keeping it then?" Her mother's usual brisk tone cutting Frankie to the core as Boyd sat forward.

"Yes, Mrs Wharton, we are keeping it. Frankie's going to be a great mum, and I'll be there with her every step of the way. " Boyds tone hard and unyielding.

"Like you were there for her all those years ago! Dropped her once you'd had your fun, went scurrying back to your wife and cast her aside." The really reason for Frankie's mums dislike of Boyd coming out.

"Mum, please. It's different now. I thought you'd be happy for us, for me." Tears brimming in Frankie's eyes as she fought to stay in control.

"I am dear, I know you'll be a great mum. I just don't want to see you get hurt again, you've been through enough." The true meaning of her words left unspoken.

"Mrs Wharton, I am by no means perfect, and I've made my fair share of mistakes in the past. I'm not the same man as I was all them years ago, and Frankie's not the same woman. I know I hurt her back then, but I can promise you this right here, right now. I love your daughter, more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes, and knows just how to handle me. If I thought for just one second she would agree to marry me I would ask her, but that's not who Frankie is." Stopping as Frankie gasped at his words. "Your daughter deserves so much better than me, that is a fact I know we can both agree on. Yet, she chose me, wants to be me, and is having my baby. I will do my best to be a good father and a good partner. Frankie brings out the best in me, and I love her more than she'll ever know."

Frankie was crying, she couldn't help it. Boyd wasn't one for words, yet the speech he had just given her mum had reduced her to a blubbering wreck. She could always blame her pregnancy hormones for being emotional, but his speech had truly touched her. She turned in her chair to face him, and without thinking she reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck and sobbed. He held her tightly, watching her mother over her shoulder as he kissed her hair. He didn't speak, just let her cry, knowing how much telling her mum had meant to her.

Several minutes later Frankie shifted so she was sitting back up, her face all red and blotchy, with swollen bloodshot eyes. He reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ears, stroking her cheek before he heard her mum give a little cough. They both looked at Frankie's mum, Frankie going tense as she anticipated another argument.

"Frankie, are you happy?" The simple question surprising Frankie.

"Yes, Mum, I am. This," reaching for Boyds hands, "Peter, the baby, this is all I want, this is what makes me happy." Smiling at her mum as she answered honestly.

"If you're sure it's want you want, and it makes you happy, then I'm happy for you, for both of you." Placing her hand on top of Frankie's where it rested on her knee.

"Mum." Frankie managed to sputter out before bursting into tears again.

Frankie's mum held up her arms to Frankie, and Frankie went willing, burying her face against her mother chest as she cried. Boyd picked up his cup of tea and took a drink, watching as mother and daughter bonded. He wished her mother hadn't been so tough on Frankie, yet he knew now she had her reasons. He was a bastard, and he had hurt Frankie in the past. Her mother was doing what any mother would do, looking out for her only daughter. He deserved everything her mother had said, and probably more. Poor Frankie being the one who was caught in the crossfire between them.

"Thanks, Mum." He heard Frankie whisper as she looked up at her mum, her mum wiping the tears off Frankie's faces as she smiled at her daughter.

"If he hurts you again, I swear I'll kill him this time." Kissing Frankie on the forehead as she glared at Boyd.

Boyd just nodded his head in acknowledgment, fully aware the woman would actually kill him if he dared to hurt Frankie again. The rest of the visit went well all things considered, at least Frankie seemed happier now. Frankie talked her mum through the scan pictures, both women smiling as they looked at the tiny baby. When it was time to leave they all stood at the front door, Frankie hugging her mum before her mum looked her up and down.

"My daughter's finally going to be a mum." Seeing Frankie smile as she said it.

"I know, I still can't believe it either." Frankie replied, looking down at her abdomen.

"Give it a couple of weeks, then you will. My god, does that mean we'll see you in something other than jeans?" Her mother joked as they all started to laugh.

"Nah, I'll just buy bigger jeans." Frankie's answered, everyone knowing instantly Frankie was not joking.

Boyd held out his hand to Frankie's mum, and was surprised when she took it.

"Mrs Wharton. Thank you for the tea, I swear I'll keep my promise." Feeling his hand being crushed by Frankie's mums.

Frankie's mum watched them from the front door, waving as they pulled out the drive. She may not have liked her daughter's choice in boyfriends, again, but she actually believed Peter Boyd this time. There was something in the way he looked at Frankie, in the way he stepped up and spoke out, spoke up for himself and for Frankie. Frankie was happy, and that was enough. She closed the door as the car disappeared out of site. She was finally going to be a grandmother and Frankie a mother, who would have thought it. Smiling she went into the kitchen and picked up the picture Frankie had given her, taking it through to the living room and putting it on top of the mantlepiece. She turned back around and scanned the room, finally locking what she was looking. Pulling out the bag she looked at the wool and knitting needles, time to get to work.


	5. 5

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing? We're going to be late." He yelled up the stairs, listening carefully for any response.

When he didn't get a reply he made his way up the stairs, making sure he stamped his feet so she knew he was coming up, and he wasn't impressed about the fact he had to come up and find her.

"What's taking you so long?" Pushing the bedroom door open as he spoke.

He stopped just in the doorway and took in the carnage that used to be his bedroom. He could just make out the bed, buried under a pile of jeans and tops. Both wardrobes were open, and so were most of the draws, clothing hanging out and coat hangers everywhere.

"Christ, what happened in here?" Trying to work out what the hell Frankie was doing.

It was then he looked at Frankie, looking her up and down as he took in what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing which was more the point. She was stood with her hair tied up, wearing just a baggy jumper and socks. He scanned the bed, finding most, if not all, of her favourite jeans flung across it. There was also a few pairs of pants buried in there somewhere.

"Frankie." He said cautiously, watching as Frankie turned and looked at him, her hands on her hips as she pouted.

"Are pyjama pants acceptable for working in the lab?" Trying to make a joke out of her current predicament.

He didn't answer, he wasn't sure it was safe to. Instead he looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her jumper covered abdomen.

"Apparently I didn't get the memo." Seeing Boyds eyebrow raise at her statement. "You know, the one that's said all you clothes will fit on Friday, but by Monday they won't." Raising her arms and indicating to all the clothes on the bed.

"Ahh, that memo. I thought you got it when we were at the doctors eight weeks ago, or even last week at the hospital." Coming to stand beside her.

"I got that memo, it just didn't say how quick it would happen when it happened." Crossing her arms over her chest and pouting again.

"Frankie, we'll find something. Then we'll go shopping at lunch time, dead bodies permitting of course." Hoping to stop her from sulking with the prospect of shopping.

"Of course. But what do I wear until then? Nothing fastens anymore." Picking up a pair of well worn faded jeans from the bed before throwing them back down.

Boyd stood beside Frankie, his eyes scanning the room for something she could wear. Clothes were not his thing, especially women's clothes.

"What about them black legging type things? You know, the ones I hate trying to peel off you." Hoping Frankie worked out which pair he was on about from his description.

"I can't find them, or my blue tracksuits bottoms." Stepping forward and digging about in the wardrobe.

"The blue ones I can help with, I've seen them. Ironing pile downstairs. I'll go get them." Heading out the bedroom and back downstairs.

He entered the bedroom carrying the pants Frankie had mentioned. She had taken off the jumper she had been wearing, replacing it with a striped grey and black, long sleeved t-shirt. As she pulled the t-shirt down he noticed for the first time why none of jeans fitted. He couldn't help smiling, Frankie's small bump now showing with the t-shirt stretched across it. Frankie turned to ask him for the pants when she saw him smiling like an idiot, his gaze fixed firmly on her midsection. He walked up to her, placing the pants on the top of the pile on the bed. He was mesmerised, his focus completely on Frankie.

"You have a bump." The awe in his words as he reached out and gently placed his hand on Frankie's abdomen.

Frankie just stood watching him, her mind in total shock. The tough, moody, short tempered, irritable man she knew and loved, replaced with this one. She knew he had a soft side, a caring and loving side that no one but her really saw. But to see him like this, in awe of the fact she could possibly have a bump, while pregnant with his child, rendered her speechless. She looked down at where he had placed his hand, the small curve under his large hand very noticeable against the tight material of her top. She did have a bump, even if it was small.

"I have a bump." Her own voice having a slightly awestruck tone to it. "I actually have a baby bump."

They both stood looking at the very small but noticeable bump under Boyds hand, both smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Now we have to tell the others." Boyd pointed out, knowing they had planned on doing it that day anyway.

"Lucky we already planned to then. Any chance I can have my body back please? I would like to finish getting ready now I've got pants to wear." Tapping the back of his hand as she glared at him.

Boyd removed his hand, reached on the bed and pick the pants back up, passing them to Frankie. He watched her pull them on, adjusting them as they reached her waist.

"Can we still go shopping at Lunch time? These aren't going to last much longer." Shifting the top of the pants to sit lower on her hips instead of pressing on her abdomen.

"Sure, as long as you take Mel, or Grace, or both of them. And dead bodies allowing of course." Ducking out of the way as she took aim with her hand. "What? I'll pay, since it's just as much my fault as it is yours."

She just stuck her tongue out at him in response, her inner child not being able to help it.

"Very mature. Can we go now? Before someone comes looking for us?" Looking over the debri that's as once their bedroom.

"Yes, and I'll clean it up later, or should I say bag it up." Seeing Boyd take in the carnage that was the contents of her wardrobe everywhere.

They headed downstairs, picking up coats and keys on the way out the door. Frankie got in her car, Boyd in his. It was rare they shared a car into work, it was more practical for crime scenes if they had their own. Frankie followed behind Boyd most of the way, only losing him when she stopped for coffee and chocolate croissants for everyone. When she did arrive at the cold case units office she was surprised to see Boyd stood at the top of the stairs.

"What you doing stood out here?" Stopping beside him as juggled the coffees, her bag, and the bag of food.

He reached out and took the drinks holder, scanning the tops of the fives drinks. He smiled when he spotted the decaf one, knowing how much Frankie hated having to cut back on her caffeine intake.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, seeing Boyd looking around.

"This, since I didn't do it at home." Leaning in and gently kissing Frankie on the lips.

"Ahhh, I have found you sensitive side haven't I." Trying not to laugh as Boyd glared at her.

"Piss off, Frankie. We going in before the coffee gets cold then?" Holding up the tray of drinks for extra emphasis.

"Yeah, let's do this." Seeing Boyd nod his head as they started to descend the stairs together.

When they entered the squadroom everyone looked up, Spencer and Mel spotting coffee and getting straight up. Grace stayed seated but turned to see Frankie and Boyd enter together, one carrying coffee, the other breakfast no doubt. Grace had watched the slow change in Boyd over the last several months. His moods, his outbursts, his irrational behaviour, all seeming to have been curbed by the young woman beside him. He still had his moments, god did he not. Yet one look from Frankie, one word, even a gentle touch of her hand on his arm or shoulder, and he seemed to deflate. She seemed to know just how far to let him go before stepping in, how far he could go before the point of no return.

"You're a star boss, I slept in and didn't have time to stop for coffee." Spencer said enthusiastic as he scanned the cups in tray that Boyd held.

"Don't thank me, thank Frankie, she bought them, I just carried them." Watching as Spencer took his and Mels cup from the holder.

"Thanks Frankie, is that breakfast as well?" Mel quired seeing Frankie holding the large paper bag.

"It is, no point having coffee and no chocolate croissants." Moving away from Boyd so she could place the paper bag on the cluster of desks.

Boyd walked over to Grace and passed her her coffee, leaving just his and Frankie's in the holder. Frankie took the last remaining seat around the desks leaving Boyd standing. He placed the drinks in front of her and headed into his office, removing his coat and hanging it up. He pushed the chair from in front of his desk out into the squadroom, placing it beside Frankie's. He noticed Frankie had sat down, her coat still done up as she reached in the paper bag and pulled out a croissant. He knew she was stalling, dragging out breaking the news to her friends and colleagues. Her mother's reaction had stung her, and she didn't want her friends to react the same way. They sat talking as the ate, random conversations involving what they had done at the weekend and other trivial things. Boyd noticed everyone was nearly finished so he decided to push the boat out, give Frankie an opening to tell everyone.

"Frankie, you not getting hot sitting with your coat on?" Watching as Frankie's head whipped round to him so fast he was surprised she didn't have whiplash.

She glared at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, and why.

"Bastard," she mumbled at him as she stood up.

"Mel, Spencer, Grace, I have something to tell you. We, have something to tell you." Reaching to her side and thumping Boyd on the shoulder making him yelp. "I'm pregnant." Swallowing hard as she looked at first Mel, then Spencer, then Grace.

"Oh my god, Frankie. Really? You're really pregnant?" Mel spluttered out as she watched Frankie stand up and unzip her coat.

"Yes, Mel, really, really." Shrugging her coat and looking down at her now not so flat abdomen.

"Shit, Frankie, you kept that secret." Mels gaze following Frankie's as the both looked at her abdomen. "I can't believe it, you and a baby. That's brilliant news, I'm so happy for you Frankie." Mel shrieked, jumping up from her seat and practically fling herself at Frankie.

"Thanks, Mel." Frankie replied as she suddenly found herself being hugged tightly by Mel.

"Congratulations, Frankie. You deserve to be happy." Spencer winking at Frankie as he congratulated her. "And you too, boss." Spencer acknowledging Boyds part in Frankie's news.

Boyd didn't speak, just tipped his head at Spencer, a silent thank you man to man.

"Oh yeah, congrats boss." Mel quickly said, her arm still around Frankie's back as she looked down at Boyd.

"Thanks, Mel." Boyd said, seeing Mel point at Frankie's bump.

He sat silently, watching as Frankie nodded her head and Mel carefully placed her hand on Frankie's bump.

"That's so weird." Mel laughed as she looked up at Frankie.

"Tell me about it. It wasn't there Friday, then bang, there it was when I went to get ready this morning. Oh Mel, you fancy doing some clothes shopping with me at lunch time? And you too Grace." Seeing Mel get even more excited at the prospect of shopping.

"Hell yeah, I'll never say no to shopping." Both women looking over at Grace.

"I would love to Frankie. Now come here and give me a hug." Grace said as she stood from her chair and opened her arms to Frankie.

Mel let go of Frankie so she could move around the desk to Grace. Grace wrapped her arms around Frankie and hugged her tightly, the words congratulations and if you need anything being exchanged as they hugged. Mel went to stand with them and soon the three women were talking about shops, clothes and babies. Boyd just shook his head and looked at Spencer, Spencer laughing as watched all three women getting quite animated about shopping.

"Okay ladies, how about we do some actually work now, leave the shopping until lunch time." Boyds voice just slightly louder than the three gossiping women.

All three women stopped talking, each one giving Boyd a dirty look for interrupting their little get together.

"I'll go type up that profile you wanted." Grace managed to say as she made hand gestures at Mel and Frankie.

"I'll go put all these files away like you asked." Mel quickly replied, going to pick up one of the boxes from the floor.

"And I'll head down to my lab" Frankie being the last one to reply.

"I'll walk with you." Boyd offered, Grace Smiling at the sweet gesture.

Frankie just nodded her head, walking over to the doors that led down to the labs. Boyd joined her and they headed down together, Boyd slipping his hand in hers when he was sure no one was around.

"That took it really well." Frankie remarked, stopping just outside the labs door.

"Of course they did, their your friends, your colleagues. Their happy for you." Smiling when he saw Frankie smile.

"They're happy for us, Boyd, both of us." Taking their joined hand and brushing her bump with the back of his.

"Go on, go get some work done. I'll see you before you go out for lunch." Letting go of her hand as he turned to walk away a.

"Yes, oh great and powerful slave driver." Frankie giggled as she pushed open the doors leading to the lab and stepped inside.

He knew telling the team would be a good thing, a confidence booster that Frankie needed after what happened with her mother. If Frankie was happy, he was happy, even if it was going to cost him money to buy her new clothes, she deserved it. She deserved everything, and he was more than happy to provide.


	6. 6

The three women walked side by side down the street, passing shop after shop until Frankie finally spotted the shop she was looking for.

"There it is." Frankie exclaimed, stopping at the traffic lights to cross the road.

"Frankie, you dragged us all over just to find Next!" Mel said exasperated, Shaking her head as Frankie smiled.

"Mel, pregnant I may be, but buy maternity clothes is definitely not on my list of things I want to do. All I need is bigger sizes than normal, that's it." Seeing Grace laugh as she listened to them talking.

"Isn't that the point of being pregnant though, the whole growing and changing body, the maternity clothes, baby clothes shopping." Seeing Frankie looking at her utterly disgusted at the suggestion.

"Mel, I'm just over three months. If, and only if, I become the size of the titanic, will I consider shopping in mothercare and buying maternity clothes. Now come on, I need new jeans, and tops that don't say shit like does my bump look big in this." The door to Next opening as Frankie approached the sensor.

Twenty minutes later Frankie was becoming annoyed, Mel was finding the situation a little more humorous than she should be, and poor Grace was attempting to pacify Frankie.

"Frankie, how about we go get some lunch, then try a different shop. You have managed to get a couple of pairs of jeans, and a nice top." Grace attempted to reason with Frankie.

"As long as there is cake, and coffee, or coffee cake." Frankie huffed out as she pulled on her blue pants.

She stepped out the changing room and saw Grace standing giving her a sympathetic look, while Mel was sat smirking.

"Come on, let's pay for these and find costa." Throwing a pair of jeans at Mel as she burst out laughing.

Frankie flopped back on the couch, her hands coming to rest on her stomach just above her bump. Costa wasn't as busy as Frankie had expected and they had found a table by the window, a brown couch either side of it. Mel had offered to treat them to lunch, so Grace and Frankie had found a table and were now relaxing as Mel ordered lunch.

"Grace, can I ask you something? Since you've done this whole pregnant thing before." Her voice a little uncertain as she looked at Grace.

"Of course you can, Frankie." Grace smiled, knowing how much it was costing Frankie to reach out and ask questions.

"Is it normal to have sensitive skin, or more to the point, a sensitive abdomen?Like my pants, the waistband is just annoying unless it's pushed low down. This t-shirt is driving me mad now, it feels so restricting and tight. Have I got this to look forward to for the next seven months, or does it get better?" Trying to explain as best as she could how she was feeling.

"Oh yes, it's all normal. So is the huge boobs, the increased sex drive, the mood swings, and the need to eat your body weight in food. It's gets better, I promise." Reaching for Frankie's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Great. And this is why I said I wouldn't do this." Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back to the back of the couch.

Grace just laughed, knowing Frankie would be just fine. Mel appeared carrying a tray covered in cakes and coffee mugs, a food number attached to a stick.

"Coffee with a dash of caramel, coffee cake, and a cheese toastie is on it way." Placing the coffee and cake in front of Frankie. "Here's your coffee Grace, and your cake, plus a ham sandwich." Placing Graces lunch in front of her before sitting down on the couch opposite Frankie and Grace.

"Thank you, Mel." Grace said as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"Yeah, thanks Mel." Frankie managed to say through a mouth full of cake.

Mel made a start on her sandwich as she watched Frankie devour the cake, licking her fingers when she was done. She had just finished when the barista brought her cheese toastie over, which Frankie attempted to eat as soon as it was on the table.

"Did you eat breakfast this morning Frankie?" Mel asked, watching as Frankie ate the salad that came with the toastie while she waited for it to cool.

Frankie just raised an eyebrow as she picked up the toastie and nibbled at the corner.

"The joys of being pregnant Mel. Food either makes you as sick as a dog, or you could eat and eat and eat. Frankie's hit the eating stage. It doesn't last long, maybe a few months, or it's didn't with me anyway. When I was pregnant with Kate," Grace starting telling Frankie and Mel, Mel hanging on her ever word while Frankie only half listened.

Frankie loved Grace dearly, but as she found out first hand many years earlier, the woman could talk, and talk, and talk. When Frankie finished her toastie she sat back with her coffee, listening to both Mel and Frankie talking.

"So, you ready to go look for more clothes, or shall we call it a day and head back?" Mel asked, looking at Frankie as she finished her coffee.

"One more shop, unless you ladies have anywhere you want to go?" Seeing Mels face light up.

"Can we have a look at the market, they have some lovely stalls I haven't had a chance to see." Mels face lighting up at the prospect.

"Course, lead the way." Frankie gestured as she went to stand up.

They followed Mel through the shopping centre until they reached the market, Mel dragging them along in her wake as she looked at all the stalls. Grace stopped at a stall selling beautiful hand sculpted wood ornaments, buying one that looked like a flock of birds. Mel came away from another stall with a beautiful pair of earrings and matching necklace. Frankie looked over them, the girly things Grace and Mel liked being of no interested to her. Frankie did find a stall selling men's hoodies and sweatshirts, which instantly lead to her buying two, both in extra large.

Once they were done at the market Frankie managed to get Grace and Mel to do one more clothes shop. Instead of going to the women's section this time she went straight to the men's. After a mere ten minutes she had four new t-shirts, two pairs of jeans and a pair of cargo pants, all with growing room.

"See, who needs mothercare and their stereotypical logos when we have the men's section." Smiling as she paid for the new clothes.

"Only you could be pregnant and find the men's section the most appealing place in the world, Frankie." Mel said shaking her head.

"Coffee before we head back? My treat for having to suffer shopping with me." Giving Mel and Grace big puppy eyes so they would say yes.

Just then Frankie's mobile rang, all three women stopping so she could answer it.

"Hey Boyd, what's up?" Mel and Grace heard Frankie say as she answered the call.

"No, everything's fine, just took longer than I thought to find clothes. Has a case come in? Do you need us back?" Frankie quired as she looked at Grace and Mel.

"Okay, we're going for coffee then heading back." Seeing Mel and Grace give a sigh of relief knowing they didn't have to rush back.

"Yeah, me too. Bye." A slight blush coming to Frankie's checks as she ended the call.

"What! No I love you." Mel managed to say before bursting out laughing, which earned her a quick clip from Frankie as her cheeks went redder.

"Piss off, Mel." Frankie attempted to growl as she took another aim at Mel.

"Ladies, where are we going for coffee?" Grace chipped in trying to break up the mini squabble that was breaking out.

"Nero's is around that corner." Mel pointed out.

"Let's go, they do an amazing gingerbread flavoured coffee." Frankie squealed as she headed in the direction Mel had pointed.

Once seated, Frankie ordered the coffees and more cake.

"Frankie, them new jeans you just bought, you want to go get the next size up now, or after the cake?" Mel quickly ducking out the way before Frankie could take aim.

"I swear Mel, I may just revoke your provisional godmother licence before the kids even born." Seeing Mels face light up at the word godmother.

"Really? You're going to ask me to be godmother?" Mel said sounding genuinely shocked but pleasantly surprised at the idea.

"Well yeah. You, Grace, and Spence of course. You're like family." Taking a drink of her coffee to hide her sudden imbaressment.

"Thank you, Frankie. I'd be honoured to take on the roll." Grace responded before reaching across and hugging Frankie.

"Awwww Frankie. Thank you, I loved to be godmother." Mel beamed as she squished on the couch beside Frankie and hugged her.

After hugging Frankie Mel returned to her seat, the three women talking about the roles of godparents and what had changed over the years.

"God, I'm stuffed." Frankie protested as she went to stand up. "Don't even think about it Mel." Pointing a finger at Mel before she could come up with a smart arse comeback.

Mel held her hands up in mock innocence's, but Frankie and Grace knew better. The walk back to the office was taken up with the random conversation of baby names, which Frankie only barely joined in. She didn't want to discuss baby names yet, especially not with Mel and Grace. She wanted to discuss baby names with Boyd first, pick out a colour scheme for the nursery with him, buy baby clothes with him. A sudden a surge of protectiveness rushed over her, like a wave breaking on a beach. She had a new life to protect, to nurture, to help grow. She felt herself welling up, blinking rapidly to try and stop the tears building up. Grace noticed, her hand resting on Frankie's arm.

"Frankie dear, what's wrong?" Squeezing her arm in reassurance.

"I'm pregnant, Grace. I'm grow a new life, a new tiny person." The tears slowly rolling down her face as she spoke.

"That you are Frankie, and you have all the raging hormones to go with it." Seeing Frankie rest her hand on her abdomen. "It's quite a overwhelming feeling when that thought hits you. When you realise your life will never be the same again now you have another life to think of. Welcome to motherhood Frankie." Sliding her arm around Frankie's shoulder as they continued to walk.

By the time they reached the stairs leading down to the cold case units suite of offices Frankie had stopped crying, Grace cheering her up with her own tales of emotional meltdowns from when she was pregnant. Her eyes were still red but she had cheered up considerably by the time they pushed the double door open and stepped in the squad room.

"There goes the neighbourhood." Spencer called out jokingly as Grace, Mel, and Frankie stopped and looked around.

"Have fun ladies?" Boyd asked as he stepped out his office and came to face the three women.

He noticed Frankie's red eyes instantly, fighting the urge to go up to her and find out if she was okay.

"We did. Especially when I had an hormone-driven emotional breakdown and poor Grace and Mel had to feed me coffee and cake to cheer me up." Winking at Grace and Mel before smiling at Boyd.

"I'm not sure I want to know, and neither does poor Spence by the look on his face." Seeing Spencer shrink behind his computer screen.

"Thanks for the support, Spencer," Frankie shouted at Spencer, the humour evident in her voice.

"Well, thank you, ladies, for a lovely, if somewhat tiresome, and emotional shopping trip. We'll have to do it again in a few months." Seeing Grace nod in agreement as Mel went to say something.

"Is that when you reach titanic size?" Hiding behind Grace as she started to laugh.

Frankie just shook her head, before turning and heading for the doors leading to her lab. She would get Mel back at some point, but for not just yet. For now, she had more important things to think about, like baby names and colour schemes for a nursery.


	7. 7

Frankie lay stretched out on the settee, the curtains drawn, a small table lamp the only source of light in the room. She had been sent home two hours ago to get some rest, something she was failing miserable at. She had taken a shower, changed in too pyjamas, and even had something to eat that constituted of more than a pre packed sandwich and a packet of crisps. She was tired, actually she was passed tired, but she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried.

She looked down at her abdomen as she felt the familiar flutter that was now becoming part of her everyday routine. She smiled as she felt it continue, moving her pyjama top up and pushing her shorts down just enough to uncover her now very obvious baby bump.

"Hey little one." Placing her hands either side of her bump as the tiny movements continued.

* * *

It had felt very strange when she realised what the odd sensation was. She had noticed the fluttering, butterfly sensations about a week before but hadn't attributed them to the baby moving. It wasn't until she was sitting with Grace talking and she felt them again that she worked it out, or Grace had. When they started she had went quite, her focus completely on the odd sensation. Grace noticed instantly, coming to sit beside her as she looked at her.

"Is the baby moving?" Grace seeming to instantly know what Frankie was feeling.

Frankie looked down at her bump, then up to Grace, the comprehension suddenly dawning on her.

"I never thought about the baby moving. I just, my god, that's weird." The fluttering continuing as she sat awestruck.

"It's a beautiful thing, feeling your unborn child moving inside you. The connection that only you alone have." Graces words making Frankie well up with tears.

"Christ, Grace, don't get all deep on me." Wiping at her eyes as a few tears slipped past her defences.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Reaching on the table to pull a hankie from the box for Frankie to wipe her eyes.

"Bloody hormones. I've never cried as much in my whole life as I've cried these past few weeks. Anything and everything seems to set me off." Dabbing at her eyes to dry them.

"I remember that feeling. But them hormones are helping to do amazing things, create an amazing thing, create a life." Giving Frankie a hug as they both smiled.

"Grace, remember when we worked on the Mcteer case?" Looking at Grace as she asked the question.

"God, how could I not. What makes you bring that up now?" Turning more in her seat so she could look at Frankie properly.

"Remember when we went to Boyds house for the files, and Jen was in." Pausing as the memories of that day flooded her mind.

Grace didn't answer, just nodded her head, letting Frankie work through whatever she was thinking, whatever she was trying to say.

"Jen told us she was pregnant, that she hadn't told Boyd. I don't get it, I don't understand why." Again slipping into silence as she tried to order her thoughts. "When I realised I was pregnant, the first person I wanted to tell was Boyd. The first person I did tell was Boyd. He's the father, he had every right to know first. Anything to do with the baby I share with him first. I want him to be part of it all, be there for it all. How could she keep it from him? How could she tell complete strangers first?" Her hand instinctively resting on her bump as she talked.

"Frankie, you have to understand, back then, Jen was in a very different position to you. Her and Peter were going through a rough patch, then he just disappeared. After he left she found the letter meant for you, the one asking you to leave it all behind and move away to be with him." Stopping as she registered the shocked look on Frankie's face. "Peter told me about it when he got back, asked me question, about Jen, about you. I told him what I knew, what I felt comfortable sharing. I think for Jen it was a release, sharing it with someone, anyone. She knew we had to be close to Peter to be doing what we were doing. I think by telling us she was seeking sort of redemption for not telling him. I'm surprised they lasted so long after Matt was born, the cracks were there before he was even born. Frankie, whatever happened back then, it's ancient history. Peter loves you, both of you. He's made his peace with that part of his past, you need to as well." Hoping her words would help put Frankie's mind at rest.

When Frankie looked up she was crying, silent tears running down her cheeks. Graces mothering instinct kicked in as she wrapped Frankie up in her arms, just like that night during the Mcteer case in her spare room when Frankie woke sobbing for her nightmare.

* * *

"I wish your dad could feel this." Frankie whispered, her fingers stroking over her bump.

The baby continued to move around for several more minutes, the movements getting less and less until they stopped. She yawned, her eyes growing heavy as she tried to keep them fixed on her bump. In the end she stopped fighting, letting them stay closed as the past few days of now stop work caught up with her. When she woke she was covered in a throw, the room still cast in darkness with the only light coming from the lamp. She looked around, trying to find the person who had covered her over. Seeing she was alone she sat up and let the throw fall away, pulling her pyjama top down and her shorts back up. She looked at her watch and saw it was just after two in the morning, four hours after she had been sent home.

Standing up she made her way through the house, checking the kitchen, bathroom and study before heading to their bedroom. The bedside lamp was on, giving the room a soft yellow glow. There tucked up in bed was Boyd, his floppy grey hair partly covering his face. She yawned as she crawled in beside him, spooning up to him as he wrapped an arm over her waist, his hand slipping under her top seeking out the swell of her abdomen.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Trying to ask Boyd a question but not being able to stop herself yawning.

"You were sound asleep, and you need your rest." Nuzzling her neck as she got comfortable.

Frankie was just starting to fall asleep again when she felt the fluttering startup, a sure sign the baby was moving around. She smiled knowing she could tune in and out as the baby moved knowing what the sensation was now.

"Frankie, you awake?" She heard Boyd ask, his voice sounding a little concerned.

"Mhhhh, just." She mumbled into her pillow as she felt his hand move slightly across her bump.

"Can you feel that?" His hand seeming to move as the baby moved.

She froze, feeling his hand move again.

"You can feel that too?" Frankie whispered, placing her hand gently on top of his.

"Just, ever so faintly." His fingers spreading out so he covered move of her bump.

"I've been able to feel it for a few days now, it seems to get stronger every time." Her voice thick of emotion as she spoke.

"I can't believe I can feel that." The awe in his voice as he felt the baby moving.

"I wasn't sure you'd be able to, that's why I just waited." Turning her head so she could see him better.

"That's amazing." Kissing her nose as she looked at him.

"It is. Now go back to sleep, we both need it." Getting herself comfortable again as Boyd continued to stroke his fingers over her bump.

"Night, Frankie." He whispered against her neck, kissing her just below her ear.

"Night, Boyd." Yawning as she closed her eyes.

They were both asleep in minutes, the baby still shifting around in Frankie womb for a few more minutes before joining both its parents in slumber.


	8. 8

"Where the hell are you, Boyd?" Frankie forgoing the usual hello as soon as he answered the call.

"Trying to park the bloody car. I haven't missed it have I?" The anger in his tone as he swore under his breath at another driver.

"No, their running late. You probably have fifteen minutes tops. Just hurry up okay." Not bothering to say bye either when she hung up.

"What the hell does she think I'm doing." Boyd said to himself as he finally parked the car and got out.

He walked as fast as he could through the hospital, giving up on the lift as it was full. He was pleased that at his age he could run up a few flights of stairs and not be out of breath. As he pushed the doors open on the third floor he looked around trying to work out where the hell he was supposed to be going. He had just followed Frankie when they were here the last time, now he had to actual pay attention. He finally spotted a small sign on the wall pointing in the direction he needed.

"Frankie." Boyd managed to say just as a midwife appeared and called Frankie name.

"Your bloody Lucky." Frankie laughed as she stood up, taking Boyds hand and leading them both over to the door the midwife was stood in.

Boyd sat in the chair beside the bed as Frankie climbed on and shifted her clothes about. She reached out for Boyds hand as the gel was squirted on her abdomen, both looking at the screen above the bed. A few minutes later a fuzzy black and white image appeared on the screen they were both staring at.

"There we go, everything still growing as it should be. Would you like to know the sex?" The screen above the bed go blank as the midwife waited for an answer.

* * *

"Do you want to know what we're having?" Frankie asked as she lay with feet in Boyds lap.

"What?" Boyd asked, not really taking much notice as he read the morning paper.

"The baby, boy or girl, do you want to find out?" Putting the book she was reading down.

Boyd considered the question before folding the paper up and placing it on Frankie's feet.

"I didn't care what it is. We can't trade it in, we get what we made. As long as both of you are okay then I'm happy." Placing a hand on Frankie's knee and squeezing.

"That's all well and good, but do you want to find out? We've hit the magic twenty weeks, so at the next scan we can find out if it's pink or blue." Watching as Boyd again looked deep in thought.

"Frankie, if you want to know then we can find out. If your happy not knowing then we won't, I'll leave it up to you." Hoping that Frankie would be happy to make the choice without him.

What he didn't tell her was the reason why he wasn't sure he wanted to know . With Luke he hadn't known until he was born, the surprise lasting until his first son was born. With Matt, Jen had phoned him to tell him immediately after coming out her twenty week scan. He had twenty weeks to get used to the idea he would have another son, twenty weeks to work out how to not screw it up. Now here he was, at the same crossroads, his girlfriend twenty weeks pregnant and the boy, girl debate starting again.

"Boyd, What is it? What's really going on?" Frankie sensing something more was bothering him as she sat up and moved beside him on the settee.

Boyd sucked in a deep breath, held it, then blew it out slowly. Frankie slid her arm over his waist and cuddled up to him, his arm instinctively sliding around her shoulder.

"What if we're having a boy?" His voice low and for once uncertain.

"If we have a boy we have a boy. As you said we can't swap them. I know no matter what we have you," shifting slightly so she could look him in the eyes, "will be an amazing dad." Her hand raising to place a finger on his lips before he could reply. "You are not a bad father, don't even go there again. We are different, our situation is different. Our child will be different." Her eyes never leaving his as she spoke.

"Okay." The word blowing across her finger as she smiled up at him.

* * *

"No, we can wait another twenty weeks and see for ourselves." Frankie answering the question for both of them.

She turned to look at Boyd, smiling as he squeezed her hand.

"That's fine. I'm all done then, here's your pictures, and some tissue to clean up with." The midwife passing Frankie the blue roll and the pictures to Boyd as she switched the overhead light on.

"Thanks," they both said as Frankie wiped her abdomen and Boyd carefully placed the pictures in his pocket.

They left the hospital hand in hand, Frankie smiling from ear to ear as Boyd led them to the car. Boyd held the door open for Frankie to get in, closing it when she was seated. He opened his door and pulled out the pictures from the hospital, passing them to Frankie as he sat down. Frankie took the pictures and sat flicking through them, the smile on her face grew as she looked at each one. Boyd drove them back to the cold case units office, parking the car and turning to look at Frankie. She was still sat smiling, her finger grazing over one of the pictures.

"Shall we go show the others?" Boyd's voice breaking through her haze.

"Yeah, but you look first." Passing the pictures to Boyd so he could look at them.

Boyd looked over the black and white pictures, the difference in size from the first time they had seen the baby very noticeable. He stopped when he came to one with just the baby's head, a side view showing a perfect profile. He caught himself mirroring Frankie's gesture, his finger ghosting over the picture. That was their baby, his baby. Frankie had been right, it didn't matter if it was a girl or a boy, he would do his best to be a good dad. He had learnt from his past mistakes, learnt that he had to give as well as take. He passed the pictures back to Frankie, his fingers grazing hers as he did.

"Now we can show the others." Frankie smiled as she took the pictures and opened the car door.

When they entered the cold case units squad room everyone turned to look who was coming in. Boyd held the door open for Frankie, who was instantly pounced on by Mel.

"Let me see, let me see." Her infectious smile making Frankie smile.

Frankie handed the pictures to Mel as Boyd let the door shut behind him. He walked passed Mel and Frankie as Mel squealed excitedly over the pictures, Frankie pointing out different body parts. Spencer just shook his head, returning to stare at his computer. Grace heard the commotion from her office, looking out to see Mel stood with Frankie looking between the pictures in her hand and down at Frankie's bump.

"I can't believe the difference since your last scan. Just look at that profile, it's perfect." Mel gushing over the baby pictures.

Grace couldn't help smiling, seeing the bond between the two women and knowing how far they had come since they first meet.

"So I can give you this now." Mel again squealing as she moved back to her desk and pulled out a gift bag from under it.

Mel handed the bag to Frankie, which Frankie took cautiously. She opened the bag as Grace came out of her office, stopping to stand behind Mel. Boyd was stood leaning against his office door frame, watching the exchange between Mel and Frankie.

"Ohhh, Mel." Frankie managed to say as she opened the bag and pulled out its contents.

Frankie held up the two small baby grows, the words 'mummy loves me' on one and 'daddy loves me' on the other. Frankie's eyes filled with tears, the words reminding her she was indeed going to be a mum. She turned the baby grows around so Boyd could see them both, then walked up to Mel and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Mel." Her crying making it a little hard to understand.

"I couldn't find one with auntie Mel loves me on so I went with them instead." Seeing Frankie and Grace laugh.

Boyd stood up straight and pulled a hankie from his pocket, walking towards Frankie and passing her it. Frankie took it, dabbing at her face and eyes with.

Boyd walked around Frankie to beside Mel "Thank you, Mel." Patting Mel on the shoulder as he stood beside her.

"No problem. I've put an order in for the auntie Mel one though, with matching bib and vest of course." Suddenly becoming very self-conscious when Boyd thanked her.

"And we love auntie Mel." The crying finally easing off as Frankie gave Mel another quick squeeze before letting go.

Just then the phone rang causing everyone to pause, work breaking through the little bubble of normal life. Spencer answered it, everyone looking at him as he spoke.

"Okay, Yeah, we're on our way." Spence hanging the phone up and standing up.

"Body discovered in an abandoned warehouse. Apparently, it looks old so we got the call." Spencer picking his jacket up as he handed Boyd the address he had just wrote down.

"And back to work we go. Frankie meet you outside in five." Boyd to.d Frankie as everyone moved around getting ready to leave.

"Make it ten, please." Folding the baby grows up and putting them back in the bag.

"Ten minutes then, everyone got that." Looking over his team as everyone switched into work mode.

A chorus of Yes boss coming from at least two of the four people stood looking at him.

Normal had been fun for a morning, but now detective superintendent Peter Boyd was needed, along with forensic pathologist Doctor Frankie Wharton. Baby's and pregnancy put on the back burner as work came first.


	9. 9

"You've got my number." Andrew Cross said to Frankie.

"Work, or otherwise?" Boyd smirked as he looked at Frankie.

"Shut up." Frankie snapped back.

He wasn't sure why he was so riled by Andrew Cross. At the end of the day Frankie wasn't interested, yet Andrew kept coming back. He just had to leave Frankie alone for more than a couple of hours and he was either in her lab or on the phone. He got the bloke felt the need to help, but his constant pestering of Frankie was now getting annoying, even if it was under the pretence of helping with the case. This case went deep, it was personal to him, it was his friend who had been shot. Between the case not being dealt with correctly the first time, and his key witness admitting he was lying he was losing hope. He had time, as long as the tape stayed tucked safely in his draw, he had time to put things right.

When he went down to the lab and saw Andrew was there again, he saw red, he couldn't stop himself.

"Boyd." Frankie called out as the lab door slid open and Boyd charged in.

"What are you doing here?" Boyd snapped out at Andrew Cross.

"Coat," Frankie pointed out as he continued to walk further into the lab.

"Yeah, Yeah, Okay. Why are you here again?" Totally ignoring Frankie as he stormed towards Andrew.

"I just came to see doctor Wharton." Andrew answered, turning to look at Boyd.

"About what?" Boyds temper growing with each second he was in the same room as the man.

"Carl Mckenzie's lack of firearms experience." Trying to explain why he was there.

"Yeah, you might want to here this." Frankie threw in, trying to calm the situation down.

"No, I do not. You need my permission to be in this area okay." Boyd letting loose on Andrew. "So next time ask for it." Turning away from Frankie and Andrew and storming back to the door.

Frankie tried to intervene, break up Boyd's rant but he stormed out the lab.

"That's not exactly true, is it?" Frankie said to the back of Boyd as he disappeared through the lab door.

Andrew said he should leave, and the best Frankie could do was apologise. She walked Andrew through the lab and into the cold case units squad room, stopping when they came face to face with Boyd.

"I'd like a word with you, please." Looking directly at Andrew, then turning his head to look at Frankie. "Thank you, Frankie." His tone much calmer and softer toward hers.

Frankie stood still, watching as Boyd lead Andrew into his office. She couldn't say or do anything but watch. Boyd interrogated him about the day of the massacre, wanting to go over every last detail again. He ended up pushing Andrew to far, finding out more about his dead friend than he needed to. He told Andrew he could leave, he needed time to processes what he had heard, only realising the draw was open and the tape was gone after he left. Of course he thought the worst of Andrew and chased after him to check he didn't have it.

He was turning his office upside down looking for it when Frankie appeared, trying to explain about Andrew. Boyd told her he didn't care, even asked her to leave as he rummaged around in files. Frankie did as she was asked but stopped when he called after her. He wanted the PM report from his friends death, see if any of what Andrew had said was true.

When Frankie called him down to look at the PM report she tried to shield him from the pictures of the beating Nick had taken, but Boyd wanted to see. She explained about the bruising, pointed out it was more from a beating than a fight. Boyd knew instantly what had happened, and he didn't like it one bit. The affair Nick was having before he died, the affair he had confessed to Boyd about, was with someone in his unit. The beating was a remind to back away, not put the team in jeopardy.

Boyd seemed to be chasing his own arse, every lead he followed up ended up bringing him closer to the fact the man that was locked up for Nicks death was innocent. When it all came to a head, more people died, more people suffered, and they still hadn't worked out who killed Nick.

It took a lot more questioning, a lot of lab work from Frankie, and Boyd pushing every witness, ever lead to the last. When he finally put the pieces together he couldn't believe the answer had been so simple, so obvious, right in front of him the whole time. He needed to check one last detail with Frankie first, but she was at Robert Crosses funeral.

He saw her exit the church, Andrew cross just in front of her. After giving Andrew his condolences he managed to pull Frankie aside, get her so he could talk to her alone. The first question he asked was why she was at the funeral, his jealous streak rearing up again. Then he bombarded her with questions about Nick, his gun, how many rounds it had in. Frankie confirmed what his mind already knew, pointed out who he already suspected was responsible for Nicks death.

As Frankie stood and watched Boyd punch Andrew she wasn't sure what she felt. Annoyance at Boyd, quickly shifting to annoyance with Andrew. Andrew had strung her along, feed her information when he was the killer. When Boyd took a swing at him, she had no sympathy for Andrew, Boyd getting the only personal revenge he could get on the man who killed his friend. She watched Spencer arrest him, still feeling anger at being used by Andrew. Boyd had stormed up the stairs after decking Andrew, getting away from his team as quickly as he could.

Frankie stood silently in the stairwell, looking around long after everyone had gone. So much heartache and pain, all accumulating in such a small space. She jogged up the stairs and headed out into the car park, the place covered in police cars. She saw Mel and Spencer were already in the car waiting, Boyd still stood watching as Andrew was cuffed and lead away. She went and got in the car, looking out the front window and seeing Boyd finally turning and walking back to the car. He had done it, or moreover, they had done it. The case was solved, the right men were either in prison or on the way to prison for the murders.

Once Boyd was in the car Spencer started to pull away, watching as people moved aside so they could drive away. She saw Beth standing looking a little shell-shocked, she had lost 3 colleagues now, 2 within the space of a few days. She turned back and focused her attention on Boyd, saw him sitting ramrod straight, his attention focused purely on something out the front window. Spencer took Mel home first, her flat being the closest to where they were. Then it was a slight detour, Frankie's flat being the next closet. When he pulled up outside Frankie's flat he saw Frankie open her door but not get out. When he looked behind him he saw her eyes were fixed on Boyd, Boyd's attention still firmly fixed on his imaginary point in space. She leaned forward and nudged his shoulder, not hard but enough to get him out his funk.

"What? Where are we?" Asking as he turned to look at Spencer first then Frankie in the back seat.

"My place," Frankie answered, watching as the cogs turned in Boyd's brain.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the lift, Spencer." Boyd managed to say as he seemed to pull his focus back and open the car door.

Frankie finally got out the car and walked around to join Boyd on the pavement. Neither spoke to each other, just wished Spencer a good night then watched him drive away. Frankie led the way up the stairs to her flat, Boyd close behind her. They took their coats and shoes off in the dark, walking through the flat until they reached the kitchen. It was only then Frankie switched the light and looked at Boyd. He was stood watching her, his eyes dark and brooding.

"Coffee?" Holding up a mug so he could see it.

"Yeah, I'm going to get changed." He grumbled as he turned around and left the room.

Frankie watched him go, walking through the flat like an orangutan dragging its knuckles along the floor. She needed coffee, her brain wasn't up to Boyd's mood this late at night with no coffee in her system. What she wouldn't give for a drink, a proper stiff drink, preferably with a percentage over fifteen. She shook that thought out of her head, it had been months now, she didn't need a drink. She finished making the coffee and placed both cups on the dining table, then scanned the kitchen for any obvious food. While there was nothing out on the bench tops to eat, there could be inside the cupboards. After checking each cupboard thoroughly, she gave up. The only thing she found to eat was a cuppa soup, and she couldn't make out the use by date on the box so she binned it.

When he finally appeared at the kitchen door he looked older, more tired than he had looked in a long time. The jeans and shirt he had on added a more crumpled edge to him. He sat opposite Frankie, his hands automatically curling around the coffee cup.

"I looked for food," seeing him look at her, "but we haven't been shopping, the place is empty." Watching as he nodded in understanding.

"Order a takeaway, should still be a few places open." He suggested.

Frankie didn't reply, just pulled her phone out her back pocket and started pressing buttons. Boyd watched her, he had no idea what she was doing but did nod when she told him food would be about forty-five minutes.

"So, we have the right people locked up now. We got justice for everyone in the end." Frankie said as she broke the silence between them.

Boyd just looked at her, his mind playing over the events leading to finally arresting the right man for Nicks murder. Andrew had killed Nick in cold blood, for no reason other than saving his own skin. He wasn't sure what made him so mad, the fact it had taken so long for him to finally be charged or the fact the creep had been nearly crawling all over Frankie.

"We did, and now Nick can rest in peace, finally." Pushing his coffee cup away and standing up.

He walked around the kitchen until he stopped at the sink, staring out the window lost in thought.

"Boyd, let's go into the other room. We'll put the fire on and watch tv while we wait for the takeaway." Hoping her suggestion would break him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, sounds good." Boyd finally replied as he turned around, picking up the coffee cups from the table.

Frankie kept a close eye on him as he placed the cups in the dishwasher, his body seeming to be on autopilot.

"You done?" Asking Boyd if he was finished in the kitchen.

Boyd nodded his head and walked towards the door, Frankie right behind him. When they entered the sitting room Frankie switched the tv on while Boyd bent and flicked the switches to make the fake fire switch on and start throwing out manufactured heat. It wasn't the same as the real open fire in his sitting room but Frankie liked it. That was the problem with modern buildings, no real fires. Frankie sat on the settee, her feet tucked under her as she picked the remote up. Boyd sat beside her, her body fitting against his side as he wrapped his arm around her chest. She flicked ideally throw the channels, not stopping long enough on the news channels when they popped up. They both knew the news was full of the case they had just been involved in, the continued sentence of the whitewater massacre killer and the new arrest of Andrew Cross. Neither wanted reminding of the events they had been involved in. Frankie found some cheesy soap opera to watch, Boyd tutting as he watched the most uncharacteristic portrayal of life ever.

"Who even goes on like this in real life? I mean, she's had more men than the Navy by the sounds of it and he's not much better. How can you watch this mind-numbing crap?" Boyd asked Frankie as she started to laugh at his comments.

"Like we do any better. We both seem to attract nutters, have you noticed that?" Feeling Frankie turn to look up at him as she spoke.

Boyd looked a little perplexed at Frankie's remark, trying to work out what she was on about.

"Clara Gold," Frankie added in as she saw Boyd starting to understand what she was talking about.

"Her, Yeah. Now you have Andrew cross to add to your list of weirdos. He just made my skin crawl." Boyd couldn't help pointing out.

"Is that why you went all primal in the lab?" Smirking as she saw Boyd glare at her.

"He was nearing stalker level, the bastard. Every time I left you he was either there or on the phone." Giving Frankie a squeeze with the arm he still had wrapped around her.

"It was nice seeing you all protective and defensive." Placing her hand on his arm and stroking back and forth.

"Yeah, well, when it comes to you I do get a little protective." Knowing he was underestimating his jealous streak.

"I'll not stop you if you feel like being overprotective again of course." Moving her head so she could kiss his cheek.

"Don't push it, you might spoil my manly steak." Kissing her forehead as she settled back down to face the tv.

When the takeaway arrived they sat on the settee, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, eating. Boyd even shared the can of Pepsi Frankie had bought, totally going against his grain and leaving his lemonade untouched. When they were done they flopped back on the settee, Frankie lying flat out with her head in Boyd's lap, his fingers stroking through her hair as they watched some random film Boyd had found. When the film had finished he looked down and saw Frankie was sleeping, her hand resting on his thigh. He watched her for a few minutes, marvelling at how peaceful and contented she looked. Frankie was a whirlwind, never still, always busy doing something. When she did slow down and stop it normally meant she was burnt out, too many longs hours working and not enough sleep. He blamed himself, of course, always pushing her for answers, wanting them instantly when he knew things took time. He continued to stroke her hair, let his fingertips brush her cheek as she slept. He couldn't stay like this forever and neither could she.

"Frankie, wake up." He said giving her a gentle shake.

Frankie shifted but didn't wake up.

"Frankie, wake up, I'm too old for this crap now." Nudging her a little harder this time.

"Piss off, Boyd. I'm comfortable." Curling up more as she attempted to go back to sleep.

"Frankie, if you don't get up I'm just moving out from under you." His threat holding little weight as his tone was light and humours.

"Bastard," Frankie grumbled as she sat up half asleep.

Boyd stood up and went to switch the tv and fire off, leaving Frankie sitting on the settee.

"I'll lock up." He called over his shoulder as he left the room, listening for any sound of Frankie moving.

When he arrived in Frankies very minimalistic bedroom he found Frankie already in bed, her dark hair visible over the white duvet cover. Stripping off his clothes he switched the light off and climbed into bed, snuggling up behind Frankie. Frankie shifted so her body moulded to his, his arm draped over her waist.

"Night, my overprotective knight in shining armour," Frankie said as she closed her eyes.

"Night, and less of the shining armour, you'll definitely ruin my image." Kissing her hair as he joined her in sleep.

They had yet again weathered another storm in their relationship, this time Frankie being the centre of some nutters unwanted attention. There was definitely hope for the future.


	10. 10

It was her last day working, and it was so boring. The previous case had been packed up and put to bed the night before. She had finished her reports, filed them all away, and was now sat looking at a very neat and tidy lab. Was the universe conspiring against her, giving her nothing to do on her last day of official work for at least four of five month depending on how she felt after the baby was born. She didn't want to give up working, she had dragged out stopping as long as possible, the home office had reached its limit, and so had Boyd.

"Frankie, you can't keep working! It not good for you or the baby. Even you admitted yourself you backs not up to doing autopsies anymore." Boyd adding in the bit about her back because he knew she had actually said it.

"Running tests, testing for fibres, matching blood samples, they don't involve standing up. Does tomorrow really have to come?" Knowing she sounded childish but not being able to help herself.

"Frankie, you have two months left, that's it. Two months of it just being you, then you'll spend the next eighteen years taking care and worrying about someone else. Enjoy the peace, relax, watch TV, read a book, anything that doesn't involve working." Knowing the only thing Frankie really enjoyed was working.

"Hey, you look fed up." Mels voice stopping her drowning in her own thoughts.

"I am, this just sucks." Holding her arms up to indicate the very quiet and empty lab.

"Come upstairs, then." Mel suggested as started to rock on the balls of her feet.

"Is up there more exciting than this? I'm going mad in here." Getting off her stool and coming to stand beside Mel.

"Let's go see." Mels contagious joy and happiness spilling over into Frankie.

"I won't miss climbing them bloody stairs." Frankie puffed out as she reached the top, Mel standing beside with a hand on her arm.

Mel let Frankie take the lead as they stepped inside the cold case units squadroom. Frankie stopped and looked around, taking in the all bright coloured decorations. There was balloons and banners, streamers and confetti, the whole room was covered. Frankie felt herself welling up, tears filling her eyes as she looked around at her friends and colleagues.

"Ohhh, guys." She said tearfully, seeing Grace, Spencer, Mel and Boyd all gathering around her.

"We couldn't let you go without a baby shower." Mel still bouncing around beside her.

"But we don't know what we're having yet. We kept it a secret." Taking in the pink and blue balloons and banners.

"That's why we have both up, it's got to be one of them right!" Mel pointing at Frankie's bump as she stated the obvious.

"Take a seat, we even have cake." Grace added as she pointed at a cake on the table.

The cake was in the shape of a dummy, in three different colours to cover all bases. Pink, blue and white question marks were dotted all over it. Boyd pulled out a chair and helped Frankie sit down, stuffing a cushion behind her back as she looked up at him. Without even thinking about it he reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks, smiling as she leaned into his touch. It was such a sweet gesture, and it gave the others a chance to see a side of Peter Boyd they never saw. Frankie saw this Boyd regularly, this was her Peter Boyd.

"So, Frankie. We know you haven't been shopping yet, or done much about the nursery. After a lot of talking to this useless oaf," everyone suddenly glaring at Boyd, "we decided to help out." "We have the nursery furniture in Spencer's garage ready to bring over and build. The paint and the soft furnishings are at my house, and Mel and I took the liberty of buying a few bits so you can make a start on your hospital bag." Grace stepping towards Frankie with a couple of bags in her hand.

The tears that had stopped started again full force, both Grace and Mel leaning down so they could comfort and hug Frankie. Frankie managed to pull herself together long enough to look at the baby's clothes and other items Mel and Grace had bought, then promptly burst into tears again.

"I don't deserve you guys." Frankie blubbered against Mels shoulder, who was now crying along with Frankie.

Boyd and Spencer stayed at a safe distance from all the crying, Boyds defence being he got enough of Frankie crying at home.

"If we sneak out to make coffee do you think they'll notice?" Spencer whispered towards Boyd.

"Probably not. You first." Nudging Spencer for him to take the lead.

They both managed to sneak out, leaving Frankie, Mel and Grace to cry, coo over baby things and Frankie and Grace to share stories of weird cravings, hyperactive sex drives and morning sickness.

"I wonder how long we've got?" Spencer asked as he looked at his watch.

"I'd say ten minutes, possible fifteen tops." Taking a drink of his still burning hot coffee.

"Why is it when one cries they all bloody cry? I'll never understand that." Spencer looking over his shoulder as he heard a very girly screech.

"I stopped asking them questions years ago, it's easier to not know the answer." Boyd pointed out as he looked over Spencer's shoulder in the direction of the noise.

"You do have a point there. Sometimes I ask Mel something then instantly regret it. She can turn a simple explanation into a three hour speech." Taking a drink of his own coffee.

"So, you and Mel, how's that working out?" Boyd deciding if Spencer brought the subject up he could continue it.

"It's going okay." A big smile spreading across Spencer's face as he answered.

"Why do I get the feeling it's better than okay." The huge smile on Spencer's face not being missed by Boyd.

"I just, it is good, really good. At least she gets all of this." Spencer Indicating the building as a whole.

"Course she does, she's part of it all. I think that's why Frankie and I click, she doesn't give me a hard time when I don't make it home for a week." Finishing his coffee as he sighed.

"Of course she doesn't, she's probably not been home either for the same length of time." Knowing there had been cases when he hadn't been home for days as well.

"Incoming." Boyd inclined his head, seeing behind Spencer as he saw Mel approaching.

"What are you two up to?" Mels voice breaking the silence in Boyds office.

"Enjoying a coffee," Spencer turning to look at Mel, "you ladies finished being all girly?" Seeing Grace and Frankie entering his office behind Mel.

"Yes, and now we're ready for food. Frankie wants Chinese's, or at least the baby's does apparently." Mel shrugging her shoulders as Frankie just stood grinning.

"Well, Chinese's it is then, on us of course." Boyd Smiling at Frankie as she came to stand beside him.

Between them all they managed to close down the office and head out to the cat park. Boyd had his arm around Frankie's waist while carrying the gift bags in his other hand. When they reached the cluster of three cars left in the car park they all looked at each other. Mel and Spencer went to Spencer's car, Grace to her own, while Boyd helped Frankie into his silver Lexus. With Boyd in the lead they made there way to the small Chinese restaurant that Frankie had stumbled upon near to the river. They had expected it to be full but were escorted to a table straight away.

Everyone ordered their own meals, Frankie of course ordering more since she wanted lots of different things, and Boyd had reused to eat anything to spice. The wine and beers were brought to the table separately, Frankie eyeing the bottle of red up as she drank her Diet Coke. Boyd noticed, sliding his hand in hers under the table. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. When the food arrived everyone tucked in, Frankie managing to get a piece of Mel's Chicken, one of Spencer's spare ribs, and some of Boyds sweet and sour pork. She still managed to eat all her chicken curry, fried rice, chilli salt and pepper chips, and mini spring rolls.

Everyone was finished long before Frankie, all watching as she finished everything.

"If that's what being pregnant does to you I think I'll pass. Christ Frankie, I've never seen you eat so much." Mel's usual bluntness making everyone laugh.

"It's his fault, he did this to me." Placing her fork down and putting her hand on top of her bump.

"Like you were innocent in all of it. If I remember right, wasn't it you that had us in the backseat in the first place." A chorus of too much information, and groans going up around the table.

"And that's my cue to leave, thank you for a loving evening. I'll see you all Monday morning, I hope. As for you Frankie I will pop round when I can, see how you're both doing. You have my number, and you know where I live. Don't be a stranger." Both Grace and Frankie standing up as they hugged each other.

"Thanks, Grace." Frankie hugging Grace as she geared up.

"And we're calling it a night as well." Spencer interrupting the hug between Grace and Frankie.

"Aww, thanks for coming out guys, and the presents. If that slave of a boss of yours every lets you have any free time please come visit, for my own sanity please come visit." Giving Mel and Spencer a hug as they came to stand beside her.

"We will, I promise." Mel said as Frankie hugged her.

Frankie sat back down beside Boyd after Mel, Grace and Spencer had left.

"How about we turn in to, it's been a tough few days." Looking at Frankie as he spoke.

"Yeah, I just can't believe today was my last day." The tears dripping from the end of her nose.

"Maternity leaves not forever. You'll be back in a few months, even if it's only part time." Knowing how insecure Frankie was about leaving work.

"I know, but this has been my life, even before we met. I've always had work, and now I have," her words ending as her crying become a sob, Boyd wrapping her up in his arms.

"You have a baby, our baby." His hand coming to rest on her bump. " A baby who will need you more than anything or anyone else in the world."

"I know, it's just going to take time, and probably labour, and the actual birth, to make me see that." Sniffing as she lifted her head from Boyds now shirt.

"Come on, let's get you both home." Kissing her temple before helping her to stand.

The drive home was quiet, Frankie looking out the window as Boyd drove through the streets of London. When he pulled up outside his house he saw Frankie yawn as she went to get out the car.

"Hang on, I'll come help you." Boyd telling Frankie as he got out the car and came around to take Frankie's hand.

They walked up the path, climbed the stairs and Boyd set about unlocking his front door. Three locks later the door opened and Frankie stepped inside. Boyd followed behind her, locking all four locks and putting the chain on. He was always big on protection, yet now he had something to protect he was worse.

"You want a bath? I can run one for you before bed." Seeing Frankie shrug out her coat and hand it up.

"Oh, yes please. May help with my back and let me get some sleep." Reaching up to kiss Boyd as he went to pass her.

"Go get changed, I'll get it started." Finishing hanging his coat up as Frankie kissed him.

Frankie went up to their bedroom while Boyd followed behind her, his eyes never leaving her arse.

"I have no idea how you can find that appealing. It's the size of a house." Stopping at the top of the stairs and glancing behind her catching Boyd staring at her arse.

"I love it no matter how big or small it is." Not being able to resist the temptation to reach out and squeeze her arse through her jeans.

Frankie didn't reply, just moved along the landing into the huge master bedroom. She could hear Boyd in the bathroom, the bath already running as she sat on the edge of the bed. She bent down to remove her trainer but couldn't reach it. She tried pushing it off with the other foot but the lace was too tight.

"Boyd." She yelled, Hoping he could still hear over the running water. "Boyd!" She yelled just as he entered the bedroom. "You did my trainers up too tight, I can't bloody get them off." Looking between her feet and Boyd.

Boyd just chuckled as he bent down to remove them. He took her socks off as well before leaving her to remove the rest of her clothes. As she waddled into the bathroom naked he turned the water off and stood up, taking her in completely. He couldn't help his bodies reaction to her, a sudden rush of blood to his groin as his hands twitched to touch her.

"Do you have any idea just how hot you look stood there?" Taking a step closer as he reached out to take her hands in his.

"Piss off, Boyd. I'm seven months pregnant and the size of a rhino." Looking down at her naked body.

"Yes, you're seven months pregnant, with my child. That is one hell of a turn on for any man. Seeing a woman carrying his child, seeing her body undergo so many changes, watching as she fills out." His eyes flicking to her breasts which had grown vastly in the past couple of months. "Frankie, are the most beautiful woman on the planet, never ever doubt that. But if you do," Taking a step closer to her so they were toe to toe, "Remember this is what you do to me naked." Taking her hand and brushing it against his erection. "Now get in the bath before I end up just as naked as you and the bath water goes cold." Keeping hold of her hand she stepped into the bath.

Once she was sat down and settled Boyd left her too it. He went and removed his suit jacket, handing it on the back of a chair in the bedroom. He decided to finish a few reports while Frankie was relaxing, knowing she would be there a while. He entered the study and switched on the lamp and his computer. He wasn't sure how long he had been working, or even what time it was when Frankie entered the study wearing his dressing gown.

"I'm going to bed, will you be long?" Yawning as she stood looking so small and fragile in the doorway.

"No, I'll just finish this report and then I'll join you." Seeing Frankie attempting to stiffile another yawn.

Frankie padded off to bed leaving him alone. He did manage to finish one report, then got halfway through the second one before his own brain turned to mush. He gave it up as a bad job and went to join Frankie in bed, spooning up behind her as she slept. Frankie was officially on maternity leave, the countdown to them meeting their child had begun, and he just couldn't wait.


	11. 11

**M rating for this one chapter people. This is your only warning. If you don't like it you can skip this and pick it up again next chapter. **

"I'm bored." Frankie moaned for at least the fifth time since Boyd had been paying attention.

He looked up from his computer, taking his glasses off and placing them on top of the report he had been reading. He couldn't help but smile, seeing Frankie actually sat still for once did make a change. Frankie never sat still, she had to be doing something, messing around with something, testing something, reading something. She still technically had two months of doing nothing ahead of her, and this was only day four. He briefly considered asking the home office if they had some low risk, low stress, low moving about job that she could do, just to curb her boredom, and most likely safe his sanity. It was at that exact moment she turned to look at him, as if sensing his thoughts for something for her do.

"I'm going to end up being committed, you know that right?" Her brown eyes locking with Boyds as they had a stare out competition.

"Frankie, it's not that bad, really. You just need to find something to do, something to occupy your time." Glancing at the clock in the corner of his computer screen before looking back at Frankie.

"Work! Work occupies my time." Knowing she had no chance of working in the next few months but saying it anyway.

"Okay, how about you let me finish this report then we'll do something together. It's not even lunchtime, we can go out somewhere, make a day of it, just about." Seeing Frankie's face light up at the suggestion.

"Really? That's brilliant." Managing to sit up, then using the arm of the settee to help her stand up. "I'll go get ready then." Making her way towards him as she did that cute little waddle that he told her she didn't do.

She stopped beside him at the desk, wrapping her arms around his neck from the side. He slid one arm around her back as she leaned in towards him, ever mindful of the still growing bump in front of her. He wasn't sure when he started to do it, but his other hand always seemed to be placed firmly against Frankie's rather rounded bump. As if on cue he felt a small ripple under his hand, shortly followed by a second then third.

"See, you've made us both happy." Placing one of her hands on top of Boyds as they both felt the baby moving around.

"Good. Now the sooner I finish, the sooner we can go out." Tuning to kiss Frankie on the cheek as he removed his hand from her bump.

Frankie stood up straight and made her way to the bedroom, leaving Boyd to finish his report. She stopped in front of her wardrobe and opened the doors, staring at the two separate sets of clothes hanging up. The left side was what she used to wear, her battered, worn out jeans and baggy hoodies. The right hand side was what fitted now, big elasticated waist jeans and pants, tops that were huge and no hoody's. There wasn't even a jumper on the side that did fit, and that thought was just depressing. Looking through the jeans and pants she finally picked a pair of dark blue jeans, the four inch elastic waist fitting snugly on her bump. She looked through the tops and sighed. They were all so not her style. Between the flowers and girly trim it was enough to make her want to stay in her pyjamas permanently. She couldn't face another day in some girly top that made her bump look even bigger than it already was. Boyd had to have something she could wear, this was after all partial his fault as well.

She finally managed to find a shirt, a shirt that wasn't classed as a work shirt. She had just pulled her pyjamas top off and was in the middle of wriggling out of her pyjamas pants when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, one going under her bump, the other over it. The problem with going over her bump was there was hardly any space left between her now enormous breasts and the top of her bump. Boyd didn't seem to mind, his fingers brushing along the underside of her breasts as he placed his arm. No matter where he touched her skin seemed to tingle, especially on her breasts.

"Don't start something you can't finish, mister." Leaning back against his chest as he support her weight.

"I can happily finish what I start, I'm just not sure you can keep up with me." Letting her feel the effect her near naked body was having on him.

He pushed his erection against the small of her back, feeling her grind against him. The hand that was under her bump was playing with the top of her knickers, slowly slipping his fingers under the material. As his fingers brushed over her curls she gave a deep throaty moan, pushing back harder against him.

"Don't you dare stop!" She managed to moan out, her arm winding up around the back of Boyds head so his chin rested on her shoulder.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look, do you." Using the hand in her knickers to slowly push them down giving him room to explore.

He placed kisses to her neck, her shoulder, the side of her face, anywhere he could reach from the position they were stood in. His fingers moved slowly, teasingly around between her legs, feeling just how turned on she was. She growled when he pushed one finger inside her, feeling her contact around him. The hand that had been resting on top of her bump was gently massaging her breasts, one at a time through her bra. He could see and feel her nipples pushing against the fabric, straining against the material to be freed.

As quick as he could he let go of her breast and reached around her back to unclip her bra, his hand returning to pull her bra off she he could rub her nipples between his fingers.

"You have far too many clothes on, I need to feel you, touch you." She somehow managed to say as she tried to turn around in Boyds arms.

"No, this is on my terms." Adding a second finger to the first he was slowly sliding in and out of her body.

"Fuck!" She hissed, trying to push down on his fingers.

"Ohh, I will be." He growled in her ear as he withdrew his fingers from her completely.

He carefully turned her in his arms, ever mindful of the extra weight she was carrying. One side of her neck, one shoulder and the side of her face were all red, his beard scratching at her smooth skin as he kissed her. He would have felt guilty if it wasn't for the fact she already has his belt undone and was in the process of popping the button on his jeans and pushing the zip down.

"Christ, I forgot how fast you are." His own words being hissed out as she wrapped her hand his erection and squeezed gently.

"I need you, now." She moaned against his lips as she kissed him, sliding her fingers into his hair so she could hold him to her.

Between them Boyd was soon as naked as Frankie, his clothes tossed all over the room in the haste to get them off. As Frankie grew bigger they had found many different positions to have sex in, each one more adventures than the one before. Boyd sat on the edge of the bed, making sure he spread his legs wide enough to keep himself grounded.

"Turn around." He told Frankie, watching as she did as he asked.

When she had her back to him he placed his hands on her hips, guiding her towards him and lowering her so he could take hold of his erection and guide himself inside her. She sank down on him hard, placing her hands on his knees to use as both leverage and support.

"Shit." Was the only thing he could say as Frankie started to move, lifting herself up and then sliding back down all the way, full encasing him deep inside her.

Sitting up a little he let Frankie lean back against him, sliding a hand between her legs as she continued to move up and down. She was close to release, and so was he. He started to meet her downward thrust with an upwards thrust of his own, his fingers working faster and harder between her legs. As she climaxed she managed to moan 'Boyd' feeling him buck upwards twice before he reached his own climax. He felt Frankie leaning more against him, her body slowly coming down from its high. He wrapped his arms around her, supporting her body against his own. It wasn't exactly comfortable but it was better than Frankie slipping.

"Sex is hard work now." Frankie mumbled as she leaned back even further.

"Yeah, I can imagine. How about we get you more comfortable, this can't be doing you any good." Kissing Frankie's neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

They both stood up together, Boyd letting Frankie lean back so she was fully supported. Her legs protested at the work out they'd just received, her back soon joining in as she sat on the bed.

"Let's not do that position again, especially not when I'm pregnant anyway." Her hands coming to rest on either side of her bump.

"I agree. You okay?" Sitting beside her on the bed as he took in her position.

"I'm okay, I just don't think our child likes us getting it on." Looking down at her bump just as a limb pushed against the skin causing a visible ripple effect.

"Someone's definitely not happy. How about you have a rest until they settle, then we'll go out." Watching Frankie as she ran her hands up and down over their very active baby.

"Long as you sit with me, and I can have a cup of tea." Giving Boyd big puppy dogs eyes.

"Evil woman. You get comfortable then, I'll go make your tea." Seeing Frankie smile as she went to stand up.

He watched her half walk, half waddle around the bed, sitting down slowly and bringing her legs up one at a time. He made sure she was seated before he headed out the bedroom, not even bothering to put clothes on. He went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea, four slices of toasted, and dug out a packet of biscuits. He had to carry everything on a tray, having no clothes on had its disadvantages. Climbing the stairs he could hear Frankie talking, her voice hushed so he couldn't make out what she was saying. It was until he stopped outside the bedroom door that he could make out clearly what she was saying. She wasn't talking, she was singing, a soothing lullaby which she no doubt hoped would help settle their overactive baby. When he entered the bedroom he stopped and looked at Frankie, her hand placed firmly on either side of her bump as she sang. A lump formed in his throat, watching Frankie sing to their unborn child was so mesmerising. He felt like he was intruding on a personal bonding moment between mother and baby. When Frankie looked up she saw he was standing watching her and just smiled at him as she continued to sing.

He walked into the bedroom and placed the tray on her bedside table, climbing on the bed beside her as finished singing.

"Did it help?" Shifting across the bed so he was flush against her side.

"Maybe, they've settled down quite a bit. Still having a wiggle trying to get comfy though." Watching as Boyd placed a hand beside hers and felt the small movements under his palm.

"That has got to be the weirdest feeling in the world. It looks so uncomfortable. Still feeling tiny flutters against his palm.

"It can be a little uncomfortable, and it's going to get worse as they get bigger. But it's also beautiful, feeling your unborn child move about. Knowing that they aren't just part of you, but part of someone else too. Did you not share any of this with Jen?" Keeping the conversation away from Luke since Matt wasn't such a sore subject as well.

"Not really, I was working. And when I wasn't I didn't really get involved. I was even working when he was born too, something Jen never forgive me for." His gaze fixed firmly on their unborn child as he spoke.

"Hey, at least you found out first this time around." Remembering only too well the conversation Jen had had with her and Grace about being pregnant.

"I bet that was bloody awkward for you. You shouldn't have been put in that position, I'm sorry." Apologising even though it was all done and dusted years ago.

"Awkward is one way to describe it. Especially since I vividly remembered how good you were in bed as she told me." Not being able to stop herself from laughing.

"Only you Frankie, only you. My wife told you she was pregnant and all you could think of was how good sex with me was. Saying that, sex must be good, you came back for more." Reaching over Frankie and picking up one of the cups of tea.

He passed Frankie her tea, then reached across and picked up the plate of toast and his own tea. He settled back beside Frankie, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. There was silence as they ate, both enjoying the peace until Frankie yawned. Boyd took her empty cup and managed to snag the throw from the bottom of the bed with his foot. He tucked her in as she snuggled closer to him, turning towards him so she was resting her bump against his stomach. He picked the book up from his bedside table, opening it as Frankie fell asleep.

He was reading his book when he felt something tapping his stomach. He looked down and saw Frankie was still asleep, her breathing even deep. He went back to reading his book, only to feel the tapping start again within a minute. He lifted the throw and looked down, seeing Frankie had turned enough so her bump was lying against his side. It was then he realised what the movement was, the baby moving around inside Frankie. Frankie was still sound asleep, her body not even reacting to the movement. He rested his hand on the bump, feeling the movement both under his hand and against his stomach. He left his hand where it was, returning his attention back on his book.

This was how life was supposed to be, how it should be. He had finally stepped back and started to appreciate the things he hadn't before. Feeling his unborn child move, support his pregnant partner when she needed him, be there when he was needed. He had taken it for granted before, but now was different, he was different. And he was going to show Frankie just how different he was now she was on maternity leave.


	12. 12

"You sure they'll let me in Grace?" Frankie asked manoeuvring her way into the car so she could shut the door.

"I phoned ahead and checked. They said there is things you can't access but it's mostly common sense. We can check everything over when we get there." Looking over to make sure Frankie had her seatbelt on before she pulled away from the curb.

"I can't bloody wait for this. I can't see my feet, my back is killing me, and my skin is either super dry, or mega greasy. It can't seem to make its mind up. Who would have thought, me looking forward to a girly trip to a health spa." Frankie looking out the window as Grace took a right turn. "I thought we were picking Mel up?" Seeing Grace go in the opposite direction from Mels house.

"We are." Taking another right turn then a left and left again.

Grace parked the car alongside a row of terrace houses. She beeped the horn and looked up at the house they were parked outside.

"Wait a minute, this is Spencer's house." The comprehension finally dawning.

Frankie looked up just as the front door to Spencer's house opened and out stepped Mel, Spencer stood behind her in a dark blue dressing gown. Frankie and Grace watched as Mel turned to Spencer, stood on tip toes and leaned up to him, kissing him on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, this is awkward." Frankie quickly mumbled as she looked away and saw Grace do the same.

"Now you know how we feel with and Boyd." Grace chuckling as Mel finally let go of Spencer.

"We don't make it that obvious, do we?" Frankie asked as Grace just laughed more.

"Well no, you didn't. But now Peter seems to have a problem keeping his hands to himself, he's been like that for months. Every since you started to show he's always needing to touch you, be it a hand on your arm, or his hand on your back, he needs to touch you." Seeing Frankie deep in concentration as she thought back over the past few months. "He doesn't even know he's doing it, it's a subconscious thing, a way to reassure him your still there, still real. You've become so used to it you don't even register it now." The back door of the car opening and Mels voice interrupting the conversation.

"Hi Grace, Hey Frankie." Mel greeting her friends as she got in the car and closed the door.

"Hey Mel. You sure you can tear yourself away up there." Frankie laughing as she turned her head to look at Mel in the back sweet.

"Piss off, Frankie. Like you have room to talk." Mels come back not nearly as good as she normally delivered.

"Ladies, it's just us girls now. Let's leave the men to do mainly things while we enjoy ourselves." Grace cutting in before Frankie and Mel started winding each other up.

"Mainly things, Yeah right. I've left Boyd with a screwdriver and some flat packed furniture. How well do you think that's going to end?" Hearing both Grace and Mel groan at the thought of Boyd building furniture.

"Wait, didn't he paint the nursery last week? I'm sure Spencer said he came over and got the paint." Mel shifting in her seat so she could see Frankie properly.

"Oh shit, you mean I've left him alone with paint and furniture. I need to not think about this, how long until we're there Grace?" The panic evident in Frankie's voice.

"Five minutes, and you know he'll rope Spencer in, Mark my words. He won't face painting and furniture on his own. Everything will be fine Frankie, don't worry." Grace attempting to make Frankie feel better.

"Frankie, what do you want to do first? Swimming, hot tube, pampering?" Mel using the spa as a way to distract Frankie.

"Ohhh, I say swim first. Let's leave the pampering until last though, facial, nails, legs, feet, a massage. I can't wait to be spoilt and waited on hand and foot." Frankie sighing at the thought.

Sure enough the first thing they did when they got there was went swimming. Mel was like a hypoactive puppy, swimming lengths, and generally making Grace and Frankie tired watching her.

"Mel, slow down. It's not the olympics. I'm bloody knackered just watching you." Frankie called out to Mel as she swam past.

Frankie and Grace were leaning with their backs against the side of the pool, the water just deep enough so they could float. Frankie was enjoying the feeling of her bump being supported by something other than her back. The baby seemed to be enjoying it to, shifting around and stretching its limbs. As Mel went to swim past she decided to stop, coming to rest beside Frankie on the side of the pool.

"You two not swimming?" Mel quired as she looked them both.

"Mel, I may just about be able to float. I'm not sure baby bumps are made for swimming, not this size anyway. I'm quite happy here, thanks. The water is keeping me and the bump afloat, which my back is pleased to report is a good thing. You can do laps for all of us, while we sit getting worn out watching you." Frankie and Grace Laughing as Mel went back to swimming.

"I need some lunch." Frankie proclaimed as she pushed off the side of the pool wall and went to stand up.

Grace saw Mel swimming and signaled her over, telling her they were going for lunch. They all went to get changed, agreeing to met in the small restaurant in the spa. Frankie was last there, her socks still in her bag and her trainers squished on. Mel knelt down and put her trainers on properly whirl Frankie looked at the menu.

"Where's the chips, and the burgers, and the pizza? I don't want a spring salad with tomatoes, basil and thyme." Looking at Grace as she sulked.

"We're in a health spa Frankie, that's so not going to happen." Seeing Frankie scan the menu again.

"Fine, I'll have a sandwich, ham and cheese, with pickles. Then on the way home we'll get pizza." Smirking as Grace just shook her head.

Frankie picked at her sandwich when it arrived but ate the whole thing, Finishing before both Mel and Grace. She excused herself to the bathroom and by the time she returned the others had finished.

"Let's hit the jacuzzi, nice long soak is just what I need." Frankie standing with her bag in her hand as she waited for Mel and Grace.

"I can't believe I'm being timed in a sodding jacuzzi." Frankie grumbled as she slipped into the warm water.

"It's for your own good, and the baby's." Mel chipped in as she joined Frankie in the water.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Frankie. Then we can go get pampered." Grace added as she sat down on the other side of the Frankie.

Frankie's complaining lasted about thirty seconds, the warm water seeping into her body causing her to smile.

"God, this is better than sex." Frankie half moaned as she let her head fall back to the edge of the pool.

"Coming from the only pregnant one here, I somehow don't think that works Frankie." Mel chuckling as she looked at Frankie.

"You may have a point, but pregnancy sex is so overrated. To much like hard friggin work most of the time." Laughing as she saw Mel cringe and Grace nod her head in agreement.

"Times up, ladies." A spa worked said stopping beside the pool that Frankie, Mel and Grace were in.

Grace and Mel stood up, both turning to Frankie who was sulking. Frankie stood up and went to climb out, Grace and Mel on either side helping her. Frankie waddled her way to the changing rooms, Mel and Grace keeping an eye on her just as they had been told to do by the spa staff. When they were all dressed they slowly made their way through the building to the treatment rooms. Mel and Grace automatically went and lay down on the massage tables, removing the robes they had on, Frankie watching them as she looked down at her huge baby bump.

"I somehow think that's not going to work for me guys." Frankie's hands resting on her bump as Mel and Grace turned their heads to face her.

"We have a recliner here for you, madam. It's not very often we have to accommodate pregnant women." A spa staff member said unfolding a recliner and placing a towel on it for Frankie.

"Great, Thanks." Frankie said excitedly as she lay back and got comfortable.

"We unfortunately can't offer you a full body massage, but we will do our best to provide an excellent service." A lovely young lady said to Frankie as she moved a chair beside the recliner and started to massage Frankie's feet.

Grace and Mel received full body massages, while Frankie had her feet, legs, arms, hands and head done. She kept the massager entertained when the baby woke up and gave a full show of limbs poking out and either a head or a bum sticking in the air.

"Ladies, that's your spa treatment finished. Dinner is now being served in the restaurant, we hope you've enjoyed your day with us." Two overly happy staff members said as they helped Grace and Mel put their robes on.

Frankie was already on her feet, the mention of food making her suddenly hungry. It didn't take long for the three to change and be seated in the restaurant. Frankie was a little more enthusiastic about dinner, but she still insisted on pizza on the way home. Grace and Mel enjoyed the complimentary champagne, while Frankie sat with fresh orange juice, something she wasn't enthusiastic about. Then again, even if she wasn't pregnant she would still be avoiding the alcohol like the plague.

Just as dessert was served Frankie's phone gave a loud buzz from her bag. Only once person would be messaging her and that was Boyd. Sure enough when she opened the message it was indeed Boyd, checking in and finding out when she was back. She text back telling him they had just started dessert and wouldn't be long.

"Is he missing you already?" The smirk on Mels face as she ate a forkful of chocolate cake to hide it.

"Something like that." Sticking her tongue out at Mel just as Mels phone beeped.

"And like that's not Spence doing the same." Both women now having a full on tongue sticking out competition.

"You too behave, everyone is looking." Grace's voice making both women duck their heads as they tried to not laugh.

When they had finished eating they all linked arms, walking to Graces car in a food coma. When everyone was inside Grace asked Mel where she wanted dropping off.

"Frankie's, Boyds, whoever's, apparently Spence is there. Boyd roped him in earlier to help." Hearing Frankie grin from the front seat.

"Oh god, I forgot about that. You two are both coming in with me, after we get pizza of course." Making Mel groan at the mention of more food.

Grace did stop for pizza, which Mel offered to get out and get.

"I take it you have no plans to get laid in the next day or two. This pizza is disgusting." Mel commetend as she placed the pizza on the back seat as she did her seatbelt up.

By the time Grace pulled up outside Boyds townhouse the car was stinking of cheese and garlic.

"Mels right, that's really bad. Unless you're both eating it and then it won't make any difference of course." Grace Knowing Frankie would laugh while Mel would groan.

"Hey honey, we're home." Frankie called out as she opened the front door and stepped inside.

"In here," Boyd replied from the kitchen.

The three women walked towards the kitchen, the smell of paint drifting through the house.

"Did you have fun?" Boyd getting up from the chair he was in and making his way over to greet Frankie.

"We did." Surprised when Boyd stepped up to her and bent his head to kiss her.

Frankie returned Boyds kiss, blocking out the fact Grace, Mel and Spencer were all trying to look anywhere but at them.

"Missed you." He mumbled against her lips before he broke away.

Grace and Mel were stood with silly grins on their faces, both hearing Boyd saying he had missed Frankie.

"So, do I get to see what you two did to our child's nursery?" Folding her arms over her bump as she looked between Boyd and Spencer.

"Yeah, after your pizza. Did you bring me some?" Boyd reaching out for the pizza box and Frankie slapping his hand away.

"I'll make tea then." Grace said as she moved around past everyone to put the kettle on.

Everyone managed to sit around the table, even though there was only four chairs. Spencer made a crack about Frankie being to big to sit on Boyds knee, already Mel sat on his. Frankie just glared at Spencer while Mel elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thanks, Mel." Frankie thanking her as she caught the quick backward motion of Mels arm.

While Frankie and Boyd had ate the pizza, Mel and Grace to winked at other, cashing Frankie to mumble something that sounded like when hell freezes over.

Frankie wipes her grease hands on a tea towel when she was done and stood up.

"Ladies, shall we go see what arse up these two have made today." Indicating for Grace and Mel to follow her upstairs.

Everyone trooped upstairs, Spencer asking Mel to video Frankie as she entered the nursery. Frankie stepped inside and flicked the light on, Boyd at her side so he could see her face. Three walls had been painted a very light yellow colour, a colour that was suitable for a boy or girl. The fourth wall was what caught everyone's attention. Along the top, it was blue, with white fluffy clouds and a plane on it. Then it changed to a yellow sand colour, with crabs, sandcastles and buckets and spades covering it. Then it dropped down to a dark sea coloured blue, fish, sharks, seaweed and more crabs breaking up the ocean.

Frankie was crying, in total awe at what she was seeing.

"You like it? Please say you like it. Took me and Spence ages to do just that one wall." The nervousness clear in Boyd's voice.

Frankie could only nod, great big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm very impressed. Did you two do this all by yourselves?" Grace asked as she ran her hand over some of the decorations on the wall.

"We did!" The pride evident in Spencer's voice. "And we built the furniture." Placing his hand on the white cot which had the small Moses basket placed inside.

Frankie ran her hand over some of the stickers on the wall, smiling through the tears.

"It's beautiful, thank you both." First looking at Spencer then Boyd.

Spencer just nodded his head, Mel stepping up beside him and wrapping her arm around his waist as he did. Boyd moved to stand behind Frankie, sliding both arms around her waist from behind, his hands coming to rest on their unborn child.

"Glad you like it, Spence and I had fun." Feeling Frankie lean back against his chest.

"How about we make a move, let Frankie get some rest." Grace suggested when she saw Frankie lean back against Boyd and close her eyes.

Frankie opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at her colleagues. They had started out as just colleagues, yet now here they were friends, a weird family of sorts. Brought together through death and destruction in their field of work, bonded together through many hours of no sleep, hard graft, takeaways, and many an argument and shouting match.

This was how life was supposed to be.


	13. 13

"We don't have a pathologist. What exactly do you mean Mel, we don't have a pathologist? We're a cold case unit who visits crime scenes, we need a pathologist, as in two hours ago." Boyd getting more and more frustrated the more he listened.

"The duty pathologist is already backlogged, he's got three calls waiting for him. His team is spread paper thin, they said they would send someone when they can." Mel explained, knowing it wasn't good enough but giving him the only answer she had.

"For Christ sakes Mel, who did you speak to?" His temper now reaching boiling point.

"I'll text you their name and number, you can ring them up then." Mel getting more irate with her boss as she couldn't win no matter what she did.

"Do that then." Boyd barked down the phone before hanging up.

Grace had overheard most of what was said, it wasn't like Boyd was quite. She walked into his office, her arms crossed as she glared at him.

"This isn't Mel fault you know, she's doing her best." Grace squaring up to Boyd as he just looked at her.

"Who's bloody fault is it then? The government for not having enough funds, the home office for not having enough staff, who's Grace, who's fault is it?" His temper still simmering near boiling point.

"Yours for getting our pathologist pregnant." Spencer mumbled as he passed Boyds office on his way out the double doors.

Both Grace and Boyd heard Spencer's off the cuff remark, everyone having a short fuse due to lack of sleep and not enough hours in the day.

"What did you just say?" Boyd yelled before the doors shut, Spencer stopping with one foot on the stairs.

Spencer had had enough. Boyd had been like a bear with a sore head for days. He wasn't the only one who hadn't been home, had had a decent nights kip, or a proper meals in day. He was taking his temper out on everyone, even though they were all in the same boat. Spencer swung around and charged into Boyds office, his fists balled at his side as he stood ramrod straight and stared Boyd down.

"You asked who's fault it was, I answered it's your for getting our pathologist pregnant." The venom in his voice as he glared at Boyd.

Boyd took a step towards Spencer, both men squaring off with each other. Grace quick as lightning stepped between them, her hands coming up to still them both.

"That's enough, both of you. Boyd, sit down." Grace nearly yelled, Boyd stopping and looking across at Grace. "Spencer, go do whatever you were going to do. Catch up with Mel, whatever." Seeing Spencer take a step back before nodding his head at Grace.

Spencer turned and marched out the office, practically running up the stairs away from the cold case units squadroom.

"Boyd, back off, you're not the only one suffering here." Grace rounded on Boyd, her own lack of sleep making her just as irritable as the rest of them.

She watched as Boyd slowly started to deflate, his shoulders slumping as he rained his temper back in. Grace was right, everyone was in the same position, except no one else had a eight month pregnant girlfriend at home. He sat down at his desk and covered his face with hands.

"He does have a point." Body finally said a few minutes later, seeing Grace do a double take.

"Who has a point?" Grace asked, having no idea what he was on about.

"Spencer, with what he said, it is partly my fault." Seeing Grace finally work out what he was on about before shaking her head.

"Of course he's right, you did get our pathologist pregnant. He could have just worded it better and not threw it at you in the middle of a heated argument." Knowing they were both to blame for their tempers.

Boyd looked to the right of his computer screen, his focus on a brown leather bound picture frame holding two picture in it. One was a fuzzy black and white image, while the other was of Frankie, her hands resting on her very large baby bump.

"I should be at home Grace, not stuck here slogging my guts out." Boyd grumbled feebly.

"The sooner we get this case cracked the sooner you can go home to Frankie. No point sulking and throwing your toys out the pram, we're all in it together. Now, I'm going back to doing that profile you asked for, you can calmly ring the home office and see what they can do about sending us a pathologist, even if it's only for a couple of hours today." Seeing Boyd starting to sulk again. "Your team, your problem." Turning and leaving Boyds office as he just stood with his hands in his pockets.

Grace returned to her office and sat behind her desk, looking through the glass dividing the two offices. She could see Boyd sat at his desk, phone in one hand, pen in the other. He was talking to someone, and he didn't look like he had resorted to raising his voice yet, which Grace took as a good sign. She focused her attention back on the profile she had been writing and soon zoned out, her concentration back on writing.

"They are making some calls, seeing what they can sort out. They know we're desperate, so does the commissioner, let's see what they can pull out the bag." Boyds voice breaking her concentration.

"Good, I'm sure between the commissioner shouting and the home office complaining we'll have someone in the lab within an hour." Graced smiled, hoping that now Boyd was pacified they could all get along again.

An hour later Boyds mobile rang, Mels number appearing on the screen. He flicked the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Hey Mel, what's happening?" Seeing Grace look up as he spoke.

"Bodies being transported back now. The pathologist is with it, we'll be back in about twenty minutes, you better meet us down in the lab." Mels usual happy bubbly tone having a slight edge to it.

"Something wrong?" Knowing there was something up but not having a clue what.

"No, no, all good here. I'll see you about twenty minutes, okay." Mel quickly ending the call so she didn't have to explain what the problem was.

"Grace, lab, twenty minutes, everyone's heading back in." Boyd yelled through the quite offices.

Grace called out okay, signing her name on the report and placing it in the file.

Both Boyd and Grace were late getting down to the lab, a phone call coming in from the commissioner wanting to speak to them both separately. When Grace hung the phone up she looked at Boyd, who was stood leaning against the doorframe to her office.

"What did he want with you?" Seeing Grace trying to school her features as she came over to stand beside him.

"Let's get down to the lab, everyone will be waiting." Quickly deflecting the question so she had time to think.

As they approached the lab doors they could see Mel and Spencer, white lab coats on helping move stuff around. The pathologist who had been drafted in to help was sat with her back to them, pointing out where she wanted stuff, her voice muffled by the dividing Perspex wall. Boyd and Grace pulled on lab coats, Boyd punching in the security code to allow them access to the lab as he did. Grace braced herself, there was going to be one hell of a storm about to hit.

"Spence, can you place that box there please, and the others there. John, can you start preparing for the autopsy, I'll supervise when your ready." The doors opening to the lab so they could hear the pathologist giving out her orders.

Boyd froze, Grace stopping beside him, showtime.

Spencer stopped when he heard the lab doors opening, looking between the pathologist sat at the desk and Boyd.

"Grace, please tell me I'm both seeing and hearing things." Boyd's voice echoing around the now silent lab.

Grace didn't reply, just walked further into the lab to stand beside Spencer and Mel. The pathologist sat at the desk slowly turned in her seat, finally facing Boyd.

"Hey, Boyd." Frankie's voice sounding louder than it actually was.

"This has got to be a joke right! Please tell me this isn't really happening." Still stood rooted to the spot.

"You wanted a pathologist, the commissioner shouted enough about wanting this sorted out, I'm all they had." Trying to look slightly remorseful about the fact she was sat eight months pregnant in a lab coat that wouldn't fit her bump.

"My office, now." Was all Boyd said as he turned on his heels and stormed out the lab.

Frankie slid carefully off her stool, placing a hand on the side of her bump as she gave out a few more instructions before heading to the lab door. Grace watched her approaching, the very obvious waddle in the way she walked making Grace smile.

"I'll walk with you." Grace offered as Frankie stopped and pushed the button to open the lab doors.

When they stepped out the lab Grace removed her lab coat and hung it up, Frankie attempting to do the same. Grace saw Frankie struggle so quickly helped her remove it, hanging it back up and waiting for Frankie to take the lead. The climb up the stairs was slow, Frankie stopping on the middle landing as she caught her breath.

"Coming in the back was so much easier." Laughing as she saw Grace watching her.

"I'll beat it was, less problematic all round wouldn't you say." Staying a step behind Frankie as they started on the final steps up to the squadroom.

"Grace, I'm going mad at home, you know that. It's not like I'm in any danger, I'm sitting on my already overly fat arse running test for god's sake." Stopping as they reached the double door to the squadroom.

"I know, but he's already annoyed and on edge, he hasn't seen you in three days. He wants to be home with you, looking after you, looking after both of you." Holding the door open for Frankie so she could enter the squadroom.

"I know, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, Grace." Both women stopping to look at Boyds office.

"I know, go easy on him, he's doing it because he loves you." Patting her on the arms as she moved to enter her office, leaving Frankie to face Boyd alone.

Frankie waddled her way into Boyds office, stopping just in front of his desk. Boyd looked up from his desk, his first sight being Frankie rather large baby bump. He let his eyes slowly travel from her bump up her body, drinking in the sight of her after three days. He was supposed to be annoyed, annoyed she had agreed to come in, annoyed she had agreed to work. Yet he couldn't quite muster up his temper to be annoyed with her now she was stood there.

"Take a seat." Finally speaking when his eyes met hers.

He stood from his desk, making his way over to shut the door. Frankie didn't move, she stood defiantly where she was. When he turned back around after shutting the door he saw she hadn't moved.

"Frankie, don't piss me about. Just take a bloody seat will you." Stopping beside her as he placed one hand on her arm, the other on the small of her back.

Frankie decided not to argue, the feel of his gently touch making her back down. She managed to lower herself onto the brown settee, opening her legs enough to accommodate the huge bump that wouldn't sit properly on her knee. When she was seated he returned to his desk and picked up the phone, nearly punching the numbers through the keypad. Frankie didn't say anything, just sat watching Boyd as he waited for the call to be connected.

"Commissioner please, it's Peter Boyd. Tell him it's urgent." Looking over at Frankie as she placed her folded hands on top of her bump.

"Hello sir," his first words to the commissioner at least were civil. "Yes, sir that's why I'm phoning sir." Trying to get a word in edgeways. "I do understand sir, but really. Anyone else would have been better." Glancing at Frankie as she glared at him. "No sir, I do, but my own girlfriend sir, she's due any day now, she should be home resting." Trying to keep his anger from controlling him. "She is sir, but she's also eight months pregnant. I can't let her work like this sir, she could endanger herself and the baby." His eyes glancing up to the picture of Luke on the shelves. "That may well be sir, but I know her better, she wouldn't be able to help herself." Frankie shifting around in her seat as she moved her hands to either side of her bump. "Yes sir, I'll tell her sir, unless you want to sir, she's right here with me." Hoping the commissioner would remind Frankie what she had agreed to get back in the lab. "Okay, thank sir, I will. Bye." Letting the phone dangle in his hand before putting it back on his desk.

Boyd didn't say anything, just stuffed his hands in his pocket as he looked over at Frankie. He sighed, a long deep sigh as he walked towards Frankie and took a seat beside her.

"You drive a very hard bargain. The commissioner told me what you had to agree to before he let you back in, and also what you asked for in return." Sliding his arm along the back of the settee so he could place it around Frankie's shoulders.

"As I said to Grace, staying home is so not my thing." Leaning against Boyd as she took his hand and placed it on their very active unborn child.

Boyd couldn't help but smile, the feeling of the baby thumping against his palm as it moved always did.

"I think they missed hearing your voice, they woke up in the lab just after you started talking." Wincing a little as a limb caught her under her ribs.

"I missed you both, all-nighters just don't hold that same appeal as they used to now I have you to go home too." Kissing Frankie on the temple.

"Well, the sooner I get back in my lab and start getting the tests run, the autopsy supervised and things moving in the right direction, the sooner we can solve this case and you and I can both go home." Shifting a little as the baby tired a very energetic shift around.

"I'm not going to win this one am I, not when my boss has agreed to it." Seeing Frankie smirk as Boyd admitted defeat.

"Nope, now I'm going back to work." The smile on her face showing just how much it pleased her to say she was going to do some work.

Boyd stood up and watched as Frankie shuffled to the edge of the settee before using the armrest to help push herself to stand. He would have normally offered to help, but if she was in a fit state to work she could manage herself. When she was standing he looked her up and down again. This was his Frankie, his fearless, strong, independent, no holes barred, tough as nails, and eight months pregnant with his child, Frankie.

"Be careful." Was he all he said, watching as Frankie nodded her head and made her way out of his office, turning to look at him as she opened the door leading down to the lab.

He knew she had plenty of people down there to help her, look out for her, and make sure she was okay, but he also knew Frankie. She would no doubt push herself, chip in with the autopsy, help catalogue the evidence, do more than she said should. He couldn't stop her, but he would go check up on her once an hour, even just for his own piece of mind. She would hate it, tell him she was fine and then he would leave, just to return in an hour to do the same. Taking a seat behind his desk he picked up the witness statements Spencer had dropped. Putting his glasses on he started to read the first one, keeping an eye on the time so he could keep a check on Frankie. She may have won the battle, but she wasn't going to win the war.


	14. 14

"Frankie," Boyds voice echoing as he steps into the lab.

" She's in there." One of the lab techs tells him as he pointed to the small office at the back.

"Thanks." He replied walking slowly through the lab to the small room.

He could see the back of Frankie, her head dipped down as if she was looking at something on the desk. It was as he gets closer he saw she was standing up, leaning forwards slightly. He stopped just outside the office door, taking in the woman behind the glass divide. She was stood up, her hands resting on the edge of the metal worktop. Her head was bowed, her back slightly bent as she leand into the workbench. It was a very unusual position to be stood in, unless her back was playing up of course. He pushed the button to allow himself entry, watching as Frankie quickly stood up straight and turned to look at him. He didn't miss the quick play of emotions that crossed her face before she managed to school her features to neutral.

"You okay?" Stepping inside and reaching out to her.

"Fine, just my back giving me grief, nothing major." Her reply sounding a little too rehearsed.

He looked at his watch and saw she had been down in the lab just over six hours. He had been checking up on her, but not as often as he would have liked. Spencer had brought in someone for questioning, then Mel had been out following a lead and he got sidetracked. He had last seen her just over two and half hours ago and she'd been fine, or at least acted fine.

"Here, sit down." Pulling the stool over towards her and helping her sit down. "Where does it hurt?" His hand automatically going to the small of her back as that's where she normally had her hand when she complained of back pain.

"Ahhh, shit." She hissed out, her hand resting on her bump instead of her back.

"Frankie, talk to me, what's happening?" His voice full of concern as Frankie's head dropped and she started taking slow steady breaths.

His placed his free hand just beside Frankie's on her bump, felt how hard and tight her bump felt as she continued to take deep breaths. He waited, his hands staying still on her back and her bump. He could feel for himself the gradual change in her bump, the whole thing going soft again.

"Are these the same as you've been having the past few weeks?" Seeing Frankie finally raise her head and look at him.

"They started that way, but they're getting worse." Knowing there was no point lying to Boyd.

"How long ago did they change?" Having no real clue what he was asking for but needing to know so he could work out what to do next.

"About three hours ago, maybe three and half. I need to stand up." Shifting forward and going to stand up as Boyd helped her.

"Right, let's get you out of here. You've done enough, by the sounds of it more than enough." Sliding his arm around Frankie's waist as she leaned into him.

Now he knew he was in trouble. The way Frankie just leaned against, accepted his support without putting up a fight, that was not Frankie. Normal Frankie pushed him away, told him she was just pregnant and not a invalid. This Frankie, this in pain and needing him Frankie had him worried. They had just made it up the first flight of stairs and were on the landing when Frankie stopped suddenly. She leaned further into Boyd, her face buried in his neck as one hand came up to press against her bump while the other grabbed a handful of Boyds shirt at the back and held on tightly.

"Breath, Frankie, breath through it." Feeling her breath slow and steady against his neck.

He held her firmly, took as much of her weight as she needed him too until the contraction passed. She slowly righted herself, looking up at him as she nodded her head. He kept a tighter hold on her as they made their way up the last flight of stairs and walked down the corridor towards the squadroom. When they entered the place was empty, Spencer and Mel still out chasing up leads, and god only knew where Grace was.

He helped Frankie over to Mels chair, easing her down just as another contraction started. Frankie grabbed hold of any part of Boyd she could reach, hanging on as tight as she could as the pain ripped through. Boyd ended up bent over, Frankie's head on his chest as she hung onto his shirt sleeves, the breathing techniques she had learnt seeming to help her through the pain. Frankie was so focused on her breathing that only Boyd heard Mel and Spencer enter the squadroom, both stopping dead as they saw Frankie leaning against Boyd as he supported her.

"Shit, is she in," Mel not even finishing her sentence as she rushed over to kneel down beside Frankie.

Spencer just stood watching, he had no idea what to do. Frankie lossend her grip on Boyd allowing him to stand up, Mel shuffling in front of Frankie as she kneeled on the floor.

"You okay?" Placing her hands on Frankie's knees as Frankie raised her head and looked at Mel.

"For about another seven or eight minutes yes, after that not so much." Sitting up in Mels chairs and closing her eyes.

"Spencer, you take over the case. Phone the commissioner, tell him I'm going to fucking kill him the prick for putting Frankie in this position in the first place. Mel, can you help me get Frankie to the car." Boyd darting into his office to grab his jacket and coat.

"Sure thing boss." Mel said as she helped Frankie to her feet.

"I'll speak to the commissioner, boss, I'll handle everything here, just go, before she has the bloody thing in the squadroom." Spencer staying well back from Mel and Frankie.

"Thanks, Spence. Tell Grace where we are, I'll ring you later." Boyd called out to Spencer as he rushed through the doors after Frankie and Mel.

Boyd caught up with Mel and Frankie in the foyer, Frankie hanging on to Mel as a contraction took hold. He stood back and waited for it to end, coming to stand beside Frankie when she stood up straight. Just as she stood up straight Frankie's hand went to her bump, a puddle appearing on the floor at her feet.

"Definitely time for the hospital." Mel pointed out the obvious as Frankie look straight at Boyd.

"You think!" Frankie's sarcasm still just as sharp as ever.

Between Mel and Boyd they got Frankie in to the back of Boyds car, Mel Trying to make a get away but Frankie hanging on to her.

"Don't you dare, Mel. Godparent duties start right now." Keeping a tight grip on Mels sleeve.

Mel looked at Boyd then back at Frankie. Boyd just shrugged, he was in no position to argue with Frankie.

"Okay, I'll get in the other side." Feeling Frankie loosen her grip.

When Mel was in the car Boyd set off for the hospital, using the blues and twos attached to his works car to get traffic to move out his way. Frankie sat in the back, gripping on to Mel when a contraction came. She had never expected to be driven to the hospital in labour, by Boyd, with the blues and twos on. This was not how she had been picturing things working out when she had thought of this moment over the last few months. Boyd pulled into the hospital car park, scanning for somewhere to park. He managed to find a spot, making sure to leave the blue siren visible as he got out. The met could pay for any parking charges or fines he incurred.

Mel helped Frankie out the car, passing her to Boyd when he joined them.

"My bag, it's at home." Frankie said looking straight at Boyd.

"Mel, can you go back and get it please. It's just behind the door when you go in. I'll get Frankie inside." Passing Mel the car keys as Frankie grabbed onto him.

Frankie rode out another contraction as Mel stood waiting to get in the car.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Wrapping an arm around Frankie waist as they slowly made their way inside.

Mel waited until they disappeared out of sight before putting the blues and twos back on, the car screeching out the bay as she slammed it in reverse and drove out the car park.

By the time they got into the hospital the contractions were coming every four of five minutes. A nurse saw Frankie and Boyd stop as another contraction came on, and went to get a wheelchair.

"If you'll follow me, we'll get you settled in while your booked in." The nurse speaking to Frankie as Boyd pushed her.

When they arrived on the delivery suite the midwife went to take the wheelchair from Boyd, causing Frankie's to go into meltdown, grabbing out as the midwife tried to separate her from Boyd.

"Frankie, I won't be long. Go, let the midwife get you settled and I'll be there soon, okay." Bending down to try and reassure Frankie.

"You promise you'll be there?" A single tear falling from Frankie's eye.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now go, I hear they have some great drugs that make everything feel fantastic." Kissing Frankies hand and head as she finally let him go.

He stood and watched her being wheeled down the corridor, the midwife pushing her into a side room near the very end.

"Sir, if you follow me I'll take a few details and then you can go join her." The midwife's voice breaking him out of his trace.

He gave the midwife all the details she asked for, feeling rather smug when he was able to answer every single question she asked.

"That's everything, let's get in with your partner so you don't miss anything." The midwife gesturing for Boyd to lead the way.

"A colleague is bringing in her hospital bag. Detective Sergeant Mel Silver, she shouldn't be long now." Telling the midwife as she lead him to the door he had seen Frankie being wheeled into.

The midwife opened the door leading into the room Frankie had been wheeled inside, but only enough for her to stick her head around it and look in.

"I have your partner here Frankie, is it okay for him to come in?" Hearing the midwife ask as Boyds view was completely blocked by the door.

"Yeah." He heard Frankie groan as the midwife stepped aside for him.

He moved past the midwife like a race hound let out a trap, seeing Frankie stood leaning on the bed with just her t-shirt on, her back to the door. He was at her side in a second, a hand on her back as he mirrored her position.

"Boyd." She somehow managed to hiss through gritted teeth, the contraction fading out as he joined her.

"I'm here." Running his hand up and down her back as she stood up straight.

"I hate you, you know that right." Her face red and sweaty as she looked at him.

"I know, but that's okay. Not long now, and it'll all be worth it. I promise." Sliding his arms around her shoulders as she leaned against him.

They stood silently, Frankie's eyes closed as she let Boyd hold them both up. When the next contract came she gripped his shirt, Boyd whispering words of encouragement in her ear. The contraction was just fading out when there was a knock on the door and a midwife popped her head in.

"I have a DS Silver at the main desk with your bag. Do you want to come get it or shall I send her down with it.?" The midwife looking at Frankie for an answer.

"Send her down, she can," but stopping mid sentence when a contraction come on.

"Shit, another one. It's only been a couple of minutes." Rubbing Frankies back as he looked at the nurse.

The midwife stepped inside the room and closed the door. Boyd watched her as he continued to talk Frankie through her contraction, seeing her wash her hands, pull on a pair of gloves and approached them.

"Frankie when your ready, climb up and we'll take a quick look, see how far your dilated." The midwife moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

As the contraction faded Frankie slid on the bed, Boyd hovering at the head of the bed.

"Frankie, can you bring your knees up to you chest and then move them out to the sides." The midwife watching as Frankie followed her instructions. "Okay, this may be a bit uncomfortable, but it shouldn't be painful. Let me know if it is and I'll stop."

Boyd focused on Frankie's face, trying not to watch the midwife as her hand disappeared between Frankie's legs.

"Yeah, that's uncomfortable." Frankie said, looking down as the midwife removed her blood streaked gloved hand from between her legs and smiled.

"Good news, your at nine centimeters now. I suggest you stay put, it will be anytime now." Removing her gloves and seeing Frankie lower her legs.

"If you get the urge to bear down or push give us a shout. I'll go get your bag from your colleague, unless you want her here?" The midwife seeing Frankie shake her head.

The midwife nodded her head and went to the door, opening it and closing it as she left them alone.

"I thought you were going to ask Mel to join us before. You changed your," His words being cut off as Frankie grabbed at him. "Okay, you got this, breath, in and out, slowly. You can do it." Stroking her hair as she moaned loudly.

"I knew there was a reason I said I'd never do this. Why the fuck couldn't I remember in the back of your bloody car." Flopping back on the bed as the contraction died out.

"You were a little preoccupied to remember much that night. That was a fun night." Feeling Frankie thump him hard in the chest.

He was about to wind her up some more about that night when she grabbed ahold of him, another contraction coming hard and fact. The midwife came back in just as she swore loudly, her breathing forgotten as pain tore through her.

"I need to push." She groaned as the midwife placed the bag beside Boyd.

"Okay, I'll get my gloves on and we'll see if we can get this show on the road. Don't push just yet, pant through it, I need to check your ready so we don't cause any damage." The midwife moving over to the sink to wash her hands and pull on some gloves.

"That's it Frankie, pant, don't push, you can do it." Boyd said as he brushed hair from Frankie's face as she tried to pant.

"Frankie, knees up and out, just like before. Let's see if it's time to meet your baby." The midwife approaching the foot of the bed pulling a baby's crib alongside her.

Boyd again focused on Frankie, the midwife's hand again going places he didn't really want think about if he ever wanted to have sex again.

"Frankie, it's time." The midwife sounding really happy and cheerful. "Next contraction bear down, let your body lead you, it knows what to do."

Seconds later the room was filled with a deep moan, Frankie gripping whatever was in reach as the contraction started and she let her body lead her. Three contractions later Boyd couldn't feel his hand, Frankie was sweaty, moaning loudly and a deep shade of red, while the midwife was keep chanting for her to push.

"I have a head, with a mop of brown hair. See." The midwife indicting between Frankie's legs where she held the baby's head.

Boyd had no idea why he looked, but he did, following Frankie's gaze as she got her first glimpse of her baby. Boyd wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, or throw up. That was his child making its way into the world, his and Frankie's baby. "Don't push yet, Frankie, pant, breath through it." The midwife suggested as her hands and fingers moved around the baby's head. "Okay, Frankie, next contraction, big push and we'll delivery the shoulders." Frankie already bearing down as she pushed.

The next few minutes were a blur, Frankie swearing, the midwife giving instructions, and them a piercing cry. Frankie flopped back on the bed, and Boyd wasn't sure where to look.

"You have a beautiful and healthy daughter." The midwife beamed as she placed the screaming, bloody, baby on Frankie's chest. "Would dad like to cut the cord?" Boyd suddenly seeing a pair of scissors being held in front of him.

He took the scissors, his hands shaking as he cut where the midwife indicted. He looked up at Frankie, tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the still squirming crying baby, her hands gently cradling her new daughter.

"Peter, we have a daughter." The wonder, love and awe in her voice evident as she used Boyds given name.

"We do, and she's beautiful just like her mum." Leaning in and kissing Frankie on the forehead as he placed his hand on his daughters back above Frankie's.

They both stared at the baby, her crying slowly subsiding. Boyd had slid his arm around Frankies shoulder, her head resting against his chest.

Neither took any notice of the midwife as she cleaned Frankie up, both besotted by the now quiet baby on Frankie's chest.

"Right, that's you all done Frankie. Now let's get this little lady cleaned up and checked over, she'll be back before you know it." The midwife reaching out and scoping up the baby.

They both watched as their daughter was placed in the cot and another midwife came and took her away to be checked over.

"Frankie, I take it you have everything you need with you in your bag to get washed and changed?" The midwife cleaning up as she talked to Frankie.

"Yeah, everything should be there."

"So, do want me to give you a hand or can dad help you out?" The midwife asked looking directly at Boyd.

Boyd felt like a rabbit caught in headlights, looking at Frankie for her to help him out.

"Dad can help out, this is just as much his responsibility as mine." Seeing Boyd swallow thickly.

"Bathroom is there, if you need anything pull the cord. We'll bring little lady back when she's been checked over, if you're still busy we can keep her in the nursery until you're done. I'll leave you guys to it, and congratulations again on the birth of your daughter." The midwife giving the room one last over as both Frankie and Boyd said theirs thank you.

When the door was shut Boyd turned to looked at Frankie, her head back against the pillow and her eyes shut. He leaned in and kissed her, his lips brushing softly over hers, once, twice, three times, before he moved back ever so slightly.

"What was that for?" Frankie asked as she opened her eyes and found he was still so close.

"No reason, other than I love you." His face for once so honest and open.

"I love you too." Closing the small gap between them and returning the kiss.

"Now, how we doing this? Can you walk, do you need a carry? This is a whole new ball game to me." Boyd having no clue what he was supposed to be doing.

"How about we try the walking thing, but pass me some of them bloody amazing maternity pants Mel bought me so I can get up." Sitting up and managing to swing her legs off the bed all the while keeping whatever the midwife had placed between her legs firmly in place.

Boyd dug around in the bag, finally pulling out a huge pair of black knickers. Frankie snagged them and put them on, trying to work out the logistics of pulling them up at the same time as standing up and keeping everything together. She managed it, with Boyd standing beside her but not actually looking down. He picked the bag and and held out his arm, linking it with Frankie's. Frankie took one step, then another, then another before stopping.

"What's wrong? Do you need a midwife?" Boyd panicking as he looked at Frankie.

"No, I just, Christ almighty, that's bloody painful." Slowly Taking a few more steps before she stopped again.

When they finally reached the bathroom Boyd pulled the light cord and the light came on. Frankie stepped inside, her body starting to hunch with the pains in her abdomen and neither regions. She went to take her top off but stopped, pains rippling across her abdomen. Boyd noticed, so he stepped up and helped her, reaching round and undoing her bra for her as well. Between them, with some awkwardness, they managed to get Frankie in the shower, washed, dried and into clean nightwear. He again helped her walk back to bed, even assisted her getting in and lifting her legs up. Frankie lay back and closed her eyes, her mind and body feeling totally wiped out. Boyd quietly tidied everything away, leaving only the baby's new clothes out for her to wear when she came back.

When he turned back to the bed he saw Frankie was sleeping, the labour and delivery taking its toll on her. He pulled out his mobile and sent a message in triplicate, one to Mel, one to Spencer and one to Grace. He told them Frankie had had the baby, they had a daughter, and that Frankie was now sleeping so he would ring them later. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and lay his head beside Frankie's hand, closing his eyes as he played over the last hour in his mind.

He woke to a sharp rap on the door, sitting up and blinking quickly. Frankie stirred too, looking around to see who had woke her.

"I have a hungry little girl here. Do you want to try feeding her?" The midwife asked as she entered the room pushing the cot in front of her.

"Yes." Frankie's eyes fixed on the mop of brown hair on her daughter's head.

"You get sorted out then, and dad can hold her until your ready." Pushing the cot in front of Boyd and putting the break on.

Boyd instinctively reached down and picked the baby up, bring her against his chest as he cradled her gently. She was fussing, not quite crying but building up to it. He gently raised her up her closer to his face, kissing her head and whispering soothing sounds as Frankie got settled with the midwife's help.

"Okay dad, Mums ready for her." Boyd looking down at Frankie as she sat with one breast hanging out.

He eased the baby into Frankie's arms, watching her as she tried to get the baby to latch. It took a couple of goes, and a little help from the midwife, but they got there, the baby finally latching on as Frankie gritted her teeth.

"Today is definitely full of weird and wonderful firsts" Frankie commented as her daughter sucked hard on her breast.

"You can say that again." Boyd sitting partially on the bed so he could be close to both Frankie and the baby.

"I'll leave you to it, buzz if you need anything." The midwife said before leaving the family alone.

Frankie stroked her daughter's cheek as she fed, the sucking sensation going from hard to soft, fast to slow. Boyd watched them both, Frankie in awe over their daughter, and his daughter taking in her new surroundings, bonding with her mother as she feeds her. Frankie was so mesmerised by the baby she didn't notice Boyd slip his phone out and take pictures. He wanted to remember this day, this moment, forever. The day he became a father again, the day he met his daughter. The day Frankie Wharton made him the happiest man alive. The first day two became three.


	15. 15

The knock at the door sounded louder than it probably was, Boyd being the only one left awake out of the rooms three occupants. He sat up and looked towards the door as it was pushed open, smiling as he saw Mel, Spence and Grace stood looking in. He held his finger to his lips but used his other hand to wave them all inside. They all stepped inside, Grace closing the door quietly behind them. The cot was in front of him, the baby sleeping soundly like her mother. Mel was the first one to reach the cot, he face lighting up as she took in the small baby.

"Can I pick her up?" Mel whispered as she looked at the baby then Boyd.

"Course you can, let's just hope she stays asleep." Seeing Mel reach in and gently lift the baby up.

"Oh Boyd, she's beautiful, she really is. Congratulations." Coming over with the baby as she took a seat.

Mel sat and cuddled the Baby for a few minutes, Boyd taking pictures without her noticing. When she stood up she looked between Grace and Spencer. Grace placed her bag on the floor and sat down, holding her arms out for Mel to pass her the baby. Mel passed the baby to Grace, Grace taking her with the skill and wisdom of being a mother herself. Grace gently unwrapped the blanket the baby was in so she could see her properly, the baby's tiny fingers wrapping around one of Graces as she held her. Boyd of course took pictures, making sure he captured the moment.

"Congratulations, Peter, She is truly beautiful." Tucking the baby back in as she kissed her head. "Look at all that hair, she's going to need a haircut shortly bless her." Grace stroking her finger over the thick brown hair on the baby's head.

Grace stood up and looked straight at Spencer, the baby still nestled in her arms.

"Come on, Spence, your turn." Seeing Spencer suddenly become nervous.

"I don't do baby's." Taking a step back from Grace.

"Oh yes you bloody do. Godfathers have to chip in as well Spencer." Boyds voice cutting in and making Spencer sit down.

Grace passed Spencer the baby and he held her like she was glass and he might break her. After a couple of minutes he seemed to gain some confidence as he leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. It was Mel who caught the picture that time, big tough Spencer reduced to mush as he kissed his goddaughters head.

"She definitely takes after her mum." Smiling as the baby stirred in his arms.

"Of course she does." Frankie's sleeping voice taking everyone's attention off the baby.

"Hey, we didn't know you were awake. We didn't wake you did we? We were trying to be quiet." Mel coming to sit on the edge of the bed beside Frankie as she took her hand in hers.

"No, I need the bathroom." Squeezing Mels hand as she tired to sit up.

Frankie screwed her eyes shut as she sat up, pain rippling through her lower body as she did. Boyd was beside her in a second, one hand on her back and the other on her leg as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Is my stuff still in the bathroom?" Looking at Boyd when she finally opened her eyes again.

Boyd looked perplexed while Frankie just shook her head. She pulled his head down and whispered in his ear, his cheeks gong a tiny bit red when he heard what Frankie was asking.

"Yeah, all in there. You want me to give you a hand, or maybe Mel or Grace even?" His awkwardness at the fact other people were there showing.

"Truthfully, just shift Spencer over to the bottom of the bed so I can get out with some attempt at dignity." Seeing spencer look up from the baby at the mention of his name.

"Spencer, up you get. Let's get you moved so Frankie can get out of bed." Mel jumping down from the bed and getting Spencer and the baby located in a chair at the foot of the bed, his back to them as Frankie pushed the covers off her legs. Between Mel and Boyd they got Frankie standing up, Frankie swearing loudly as the pain really set in.

"Mel, never have kids, and if I ever decided I want more, shoot me. I'll show you how to not leave any trace evidence." Frankie's arms wrapping around her waist as she hunched over.

"Oh god, I remember being like that." Graces voice making Frankie look at the older woman. "Saying that, I had two kids so that speaks volumes." Laughing as Frankie started to shuffle towards the bathroom shaking her head.

"Is it really that bad?" Mel asking aloud so either Frankie of Grace could answer.

"Fuck yes. I swear it feels like my insides have been ripped out from between my legs, twisted, mangled, then shoved back up." Hearing Grace laugh, Boyd and Spencer groan and Mel gasp.

Mel left Frankie at the bathroom door, closing it over once Frankie was inside. When Frankie came back out she still had her arms wrapped around her middle, taking slow even steps to reach the bed. Boyd was at her side as soon as the door opened, his arms around her as best as he could to support her. He helped her up on the bed, covered her back over and made sure she was comfortable.

"Christ, where's that call button? If you find it push it, this is painful." Seeing Boyd take it from the table and push it.

"Spencer, you can come out of hiding now." Mel laughed as she went up to Spencer and took the baby from him.

"Hey, we were bonding. I was telling her all about her mum and dad." Spencer sulked as he pulled out a pet lip.

Just then the midwife stuck her head around the door and looked straight at Frankie.

"Hey, any chance I can get some pain killers please." Seeing the midwife nod her head then disappear back out the door.

"So, now Frankie's awake, do we have a name for this little princess?" Mels eyes darting between Frankie and Boyd.

"We do. Mel, Grace, Spencer, we'd like you to meet our daughter, your goddaughter, Imogen Jade Boyd." Frankie Smiling as Boyd came to stand beside her as she introduced their daughter to her godparents.

"Hey Imogen." Mels soft voice brushing the baby's forehead as she kissed her. "I'm your auntie Mel. And this here," passing Holly to Grace, "is your auntie Grace."

Grace took the baby and settled her against her chest, watching as Imogen started to fidget. The midwife knocked on the door and came in, a small plastic cup containing some tablets in in her hand. She passed the cup to Frankie a she picked up Frankie's chart, marking the medication as Frankie took it.

"Give it an hour, if that doesn't work give us a buzz and we'd give you something a bit stronger. We just don't want to give you anything to strong if your going to continue feeding her yourself." The midwife looking at Grace who was still holding Imogen.

"Speaking of feeding, I think someone wants their mum." Grace standing up and moving to the bed with a now fuzzing baby in her arms.

"You want me to stick around just until she latched?" The midwife asking Frankie as she started to undo the button son her nightshirt.

"Yeah, just in case." Frankie concentrating on shifting her clothing about.

When she was sorted she reached out and took Imogen, bring her to her breast and trying to get her to latch. Imogen wasn't getting the idea so the midwife came around the bed.

"Squeeze a bit out, let her taste it on her lips, she'll probably open her mouth then." Watching as Frankie did as the midwife suggested.

Imogen licked her lips, opening her mouth for more so Frankie could guide her into position.

"There you go, you did it all on your own." The midwife smiling as she patted Frankie's leg and went to leave.

Mel, Grace and Boyd were all fixed on the baby, her eyes wide open as she tried to focus on the things and people around her. Spencer was hovering in the background, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"I'll go get everyone a coffee. I love you like a sister Frankie but yeah, way past awkward." Making a quick dash for the door as everyone looked at him.

"Poor Spence, I never even thought." Frankie said as she looked at Grace, Mel and Boyd.

"You don't, she comes first now, and to heck with everyone else." Graces comment making Frankie feel better.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We got you both something." Mels bounce coming back as she reached over and picked a bag up to from the floor.

Mel placed the bag on the bed and Frankie just looked at it, then at Boyd. She shrugged and looked down at their daughter, as if saying how can I do it when I'm doing this. Boyd took the hint and opened the bag, pulling out a bright pink babygrow with the words daddy's little princess written on it. Everyone looked at Boyd as he read the words, his fingers tracing over the tiny letters.

"She is most definitely that. Thank you Mel." Placing the baby grow on the bed as she stepped up to Mel and hugged her in a very un Boyd like manner.

"Steady on, Boyd. People might think you've gone soft." Mel joked as she hugged Boyd back briefly.

Boyd let go of Mel, and returned to the contents of the bag. He pulled out a set of pink bibs, a pick hat and a set of plain pink vests and baby grows. He placed them all on the bed then emptied the bag on the bed to reveal two tops for Frankie with buttons on the front, perfect tops for feeding.

"Thanks Mel." Frankie becoming emotional as he looked at the gifts.

"If the tops don't fit I have the receipt. Just let me know and I can change them." Mel moving around the other side of the bed so she was on the side free from a feeding baby.

Frankie used her free arm to hug Mel while she continued to feed Imogen, the baby not showing any signs of slowing down or stopping anytime soon. Spencer came back carrying a bag with what looked like food in and a cup holder with five cups in, the middle one balanced precariously between the other four. He glanced up and saw Frankie was still feeding, looking away quickly so as not to cause an issue. Frankie noticed, and considered her options.

"Spence, come here. I can't hide away when I feed her, get used to it. I'm not embarrassed, neither should you be." Seeing Spencer look between her face and the top of the baby's head.

"I know, just give me time to get used to seeing you doing it." Trying to be a honest as he could.

Frankie nodded her head, then asked him what he had bought, completely changing the subject in another direction. Spencer just laughed, bring the drinks and bag to the table. Everyone tucked in, Boyd and Grace sat on either side of the bed in the not so comfortable hospital chairs, while Mel and Spencer perched on the foot of the bed either side. The small group ate, talked and laughed, all glancing at the the small baby as Frankie moved her around so she was on her other breast. Work was eventually brought up, Spencer breaking the mood when he pointed out that three out of the six people in the room had work in the morning.

"Three, who's not turning in tomorrow?" Boyd asked as he looked at Spencer, then Mel, then Grace.

"You!" Spencer said shaking his head. "You officially started your paternity leave as of a couple of hours ago. Frankie here managed to wangle you a full month off. So, enjoy being a dad, and take care of them both." Spencer patting his boss on the back as he went to shake Boyds hand.

"I'm speechless, a month off work." Looking at Frankie as she grinned.

"Frankie, we'll call in again tomorrow night if we can, if not you'll understand why." Mel stepping past Boyd to reach Frankie.

Frankie gave Mel a one armed hug, Imogen still firmly attached to her breast.

"Congratulations again, mum." Mel whispered in Frankie's ear as she hugged her, making Frankie hug her just that little bit tighter.

"Night Frankie, night Boyd." Grace calling to her colleagues when she reached the door.

"Night guys, she really is something special. You both done good." Spencer stopping at the door to look back at the small family now squashed together on the bed.

"Night everyone, and thanks for everything. See you all tomorrow." Boyd Knowing it may not be possible but saying it anyway.

Grace, Mel and Spencer left, the room going quiet again. Boyd was half sat on the bed, his arm around Frankie as she looked down at Holly.

"They're right you know, we did do good, daddy." Easing the sleeping baby away from her breast and into Boyds arms.

"I have a daughter. My very own little girl." Boyd looking down at Imogen while Frankie got herself tidied up.

"Yes, you do. That's your daughter, Peter. Imogen Jade Boyd." Seeing Boyds eyes becoming watery as he looked at the baby.

"I love you Frankie, more than you'll ever know." Kissing Frankie's head as he held his daughter.

Frankie just smiled, the smile turning quickly into a yawn.

"Rest, I'll watch over her, I'll watch over you both." Knowing that he would do anything, say anything, to protect Frankie and their baby.

"I know, I love you too." Settling on her side as she let her eyes drift shut and stay shut.

Boyd moved to sit in the chair, his daughter still tucked safely in his arms, just where she belonged.


	16. 16

"I swear if I don't get out of here I'm going to go nuts." Frankie practically growled at Boyd as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Frankie, it's only been three days. They'll let you go when they think your ready." Trying to pacify Frankie.

"I only had a baby for God's sake, women have been doing it for years. I just want to go home to my own bed." Her anger still there but slowly subsiding as Boyd stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"You and Imogen will be home in no time, then you don't even have to move from your bed if you don't want to. I can't believe you managed to get the commissioner to agree to giving me a month off work." Sliding his arm around Frankie's back and hugging her.

"Yeah well, he wanted a pathologist, he had to pay for a pathologist." Closing her eyes as Boyd nuzzled her hair with his nose.

Just then the midwife knocked on the door and opened it, stepping inside and letting it close behind her.

"A little dicky bird tells me your itching to get home Frankie." The midwife walking over to the cot and looking down at Holly as she spoke.

Frankie glared at Boyd, Knowing he had to be the one who snitched on her.

"How about we get you checked over now, then the doctor can check this little lady over when he does his rounds. If you both pass you can go home." Frankie's face lighting up at the midwife's suggestion. "Dad, if you want to keep on eye on baby while I check mum over, it shouldn't take long." The midwife drawing the curtains around the bed as she turned her attention to Frankie.

Boyd sat down and looked at his daughter, her tiny hands sticking out from under the blankets. She looked so small and fragile, so not ready for the outside world. He could hear the midwife asking Frankie questions, to which Frankie answered. He wished he could have block out some of the questions and most definitely some of the answers. He had learnt more about Frankie in the past three days than he had ever learnt about his ex wife's Mary and Jenny in the whole time he was with either one of them. He reached into the cot and stroked the baby's hand, her fingers opening automatically so he could slip his pinky underneath. Imogen wrapped her tiny fingers around Boyd large one, Boyd smiling as his heart swelled with love for his daughter. He was so mesmerised with Imogen he jumped when the curtain around Frankie's bed was pulled open.

"That's you passed with flying colours, just this one here now and we can send you both home." The midwife snapping off her gloves as she stopped to looked at Boyd and the baby. "Doctors rounds start in an hour so hopefully you should be home just after dinner time." Leaving Frankie and Boyd alone again.

"You hear there, we might break outta here soon little one." Frankie reaching out to stroke Holly's head as she spoke.

"She'll pass. She's eating, sleeping and pooping, that's all they need her to do." Boyd removing his finger from Imogen's hand so he could pick her up.

Frankie watched as Boyd picked up their daughter, the baby looking so small in his huge hands. Even when he cuddled her against his chest she still looked so little. Frankie couldn't help smiling as Boyd went into his own world, his sole focus being the baby. Even though he hid his emotions well she could tell. No doubt as he looked down at their daughter he was reminded of his other children, of Matt, and of course of Luke. She reached over and brushed her fingers through his hair, the still floppy strands now grey and not brown like when she first meet him. He leaned his head every so slightly towards her, her nails grazing his scalp. All Frankie wanted to do was wrap him in her arms, wrap them both in hers arms. Shield and protect them both from the world, but very different reasons.

Boyd lifted Imogen up and kissed her forehead, his lips lingered on her skin as he whispered "I promise I won't let you down."

Frankie's heart broke a little at his words, the pain and turmoil thick in his voice. The moment was broken by a hard rap on the door and the doctor entering the room.

"Okay, let's get this little one checked over then checked out shall we." The doctor sounding cheerful as he looked at the baby in Boyds arms.

Boyd careful placed Imogen back in the cot, watching as the doctor undid the poppers on the front of her baby grow. By the time the doctor was done Imogen was screaming the place down. Frankie quickly got her redressed and picked her up, holding her close as she tried to settle her. Imogen was having none of her mother trying to pacifier her, her head turning as she rooted around wanting fed. Frankie sat down and quickly arranged her top so she could feed Imogen, the baby becoming instantly silent as soon as she latched. Boyd hovered protectively beside Frankie, his hand on Frankie's shoulder as he stood beside the chair.

"Everything is fine. I'll pass these notes on to the midwife who can arrange to discharge you both. Enjoy your new baby." The doctor smiling as he looked at Frankie and Boyd.

Once the doctor was gone Boyd sat on the bed and looked at Imogen, the baby half asleep as she still attempted to feed. Frankie was stroking Imogen's head and cheek, the movement making her close her eyes as she fell back to sleep.

"Here, pass her to me." Boyd bending down and holding out his hands for the baby.

Frankie passed the baby over, arranging her clothing without even looking as she focused on Imogen. She knew Imogen could cry, she had been born screaming the place down, yes she hadn't really cried since, not like she just had. Frankie could tell that Imogen's distressed crying had upset Boyd, his arms wrapping around the baby as if to shield her from the world.

"She's Fine Boyd, they had do the checks." Standing up and moving over to where Boyd had sat down in the chair.

Frankie slid her hand up to the back of Boyds head, her fingers playing with his hair as she tried to ease him down. She pressed a kiss to his temple, half sitting on the arm of chair as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I know she's fine, doesn't stop me wanting to break his fingers for making her scream though." Sliding an arm around Frankie's waist.

"Come on, help me pack up. We can go as soon as the midwife comes." Kissing Boyd one last time before standing up.

Boyd sat and held the baby as Frankie packed the last few bits of her stuff away, checking the bathroom twice before she shut her bag. Frankie yawned as she sat back down on the bed, she was tired and it wasn't even dinner time. Frankie's eyes started to droop, her last thoughts before she fell asleep were of Imogen asleep in her dad's arms. She was woken by a knock on the door, a midwife coming in with her discharge notes. Frankie signed some forms, her mind still sleepy as the midwife wished them all the best and said to stop by the desk on the way out.

Boyd had already put Imogen's coat and blanket on her, the baby looking even smaller if that was possible, as he strapped her into her car seat. Boyd picked the car seat up in one hand, Frankie's bag in the other. Frankie just looked around as he took two strides and stopped at the open doorway.

"You right to go home?" A small smile on his lips as she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to take out daughter home." Coming to stand beside him so they could walk up the corridor together.

At the desk Frankie signed Imogen out of hospital, the staff checking Frankie's ID bands with the ones the baby still had one. When they were happy, they wished the new family well and let them leave, Frankie feeling out of place as she walked along Boyd. He lead the way out the hospital and up to where he had parked the car, placing Frankie's bag on the floor so he could open the car. He opened the back door and slotted Imogen's car seat inside, doing up the seat belt and making the seat was secure. He then took Frankie by the arm and guided her around the car and into the back seat beside the baby.

When he got in the driver's seat he looked in the rear view mirror, Frankie and the top of the baby's car seat visible. He started the car and switched the heating on, he didn't want anyone getting cold. He wouldn't have said he was a careless driver normally, yet today he drove more carefully than he normal did. When he finally parked up outside their house he looked in the mirror and saw both Frankie and Imogen were sound asleep. He really didn't want to wake Frankie, but he had to.

"Frankie, wake up, we're home." Turning in his seat to look at Frankie.

Frankie stirred and blinked a couple of times, her eyes finally focusing on Boyd.

"Go open the door, we'll freeze waiting for you to unlock fort knocks." Frankie said as she reached across and undid the seatbelt keeping the carseat in place.

Boyd took Frankie's bag with him when he went to unlock the door, dropping it behind the door and returning to get the car seat out the car. Frankie walked slowly behind him, dragging her feet up the stone steps. As she stepped inside the house she shut the door behind her, leaning against it and looking around. The house looked exactly the same as when she left it three and half days ago, yet it felt different somehow. Everything was in the same place, nothing had been removed, no furniture had been added, but it was still different.

Following Boyd into the living room she saw he was lighting the fire, something he didn't normally do. Imogen was still in her car seat, her face the only part of her visible. Frankie went to take coat off but was stopped when she had it half way off. Boyd was behind her, helping her pull it off.

"Take her out and get comfortable, I'll go get her Moses basket and bring it down." Seeing Frankie smile as she watched him.

Frankie undid the straps on the car seat, lifted the baby out and sat down on the settee with her laid out on her knee. With some careful manoeuvring she got her coat off and sat back, Imogen lying on her chest with her head on Frankie shoulder. She placed a hand on the baby's back, more for reassure than anything else. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, she was finally home.

When Boyd carried the Moses basket into the living room his heart seemed to stop momentarily as he took in Frankie and their daughter. It had been too long since there had been a baby in the house. Matt was seven now, turning eight in just over two months. He was only two when Jenny had left, the house returning to his dark, cold past with just him living in it. The house had changed with each woman who had entered his life, each removing the previous occupant completely and adding their own mark. Frankie had been different, completely different. Yes, she had removed some items, but only insignificant small items. All the pictures stayed up, Mary, Boyd and Luke, Jenny, Boyd and Matt, even pictures of just Mary and Luke and Jenny and Matt had stayed up. She had respected his past enough to keep it alive through the pictures, pictures that would now be added to with images of Imogen.

He placed the Moses basket beside the settee and sat down, shuffling along so he was flush with Frankie. Frankie instinctively turned towards him, her hand still firmly on Imogen's back. She opened her eyes and looked up, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"I'm so glad to be home." Feeling Boyd wrap one arm around her and the other on Imogen as he rested a hand on top of hers on the baby's back.

"I'm glad your home too, both of you. Still doesn't seem real though, that your both here with me." Seeing Frankie tear up at his words.

"Where else would we be? We belong here, with you, as a family. We both love Peter." His given name being used to show him just how deeply she meant what she said.

"Thank you, Frankie, for everything." His words sound hoarse as she swallowed.

"What do you need to thank me for? I haven't done anything." Frankie genuinely confused by his words.

"How can you say that. You've given me everything. You loved me when I thought I was done for. You made this place into a home again, and you gave me our daughter. You gave me back my life, made it worth living again." His thumb brushing across Frankie's cheek as she cried at his words.

"And I've taught you how to articulate words, feelings, and make a meaningful sentence with them. Grace will be proud." Trying to make light of the situation as a way to deflect like they both did quite frequently.

"Piss off Frankie, you know what I mean." Leaning his head down to rest against Frankie's.

"Let me put Imogen down, then we can talk properly." Frankie lifting the baby from her chest and standing to place her in the Moses basket.

As she sat down she felt herself being tugged down so she was sat sideways in Boyd's lap, his arms going around her waist. He buried his face against her chest, inhaling deeply.

"You smell like hospitals, and baby's, and you." His nose nuzzling deeper into Frankie's shirt.

"Yeah, well be careful what you're doing, you could end up very wet if you keep doing that." Seeing him tilt his head so he could look up at her, a confused look on his face. "They don't belong to you anymore, your daughter had officially claimed them when I woke up this morning. I woke up leaking everywhere, a new experience to add to the other new ones, which seems to be the theme for the past few days." Laughing when she saw the comprehension dawn on his face as he moved his head slowly.

"I forgot about that happening. Jenny bottle fed Matt so it wasn't so bad with her. You may have to keep reminding me, just in case I forget." Smirking as she eyed up her chest.

Frankie yawned as she got comfortable, the heat from the fire, the warmth of Boyd's body, and his arms around her making her feel safe and sleepy. Of course, there was also the fact she had given birth just over three days, her body still on a rollercoaster as it adjusted. Boyd held her as she fell asleep, getting them both more comfortable as he lay down, Frankie draped over his body. He could see the Moses basket from where he lay, his daughter sleeping peacefully in it. He let out a sigh, a smile on his lips as he kissed Frankie's head. His family was home, where they all belonged.


	17. 17

"You want to go out somewhere today?" Boyd asked Frankie as she was propped up in bed while she feed Imogen.

"Somewhere that's not just the heath?" The sarcasm dripping from Frankie's voice.

"You'd been home a day, Imogen was only four days old, I didn't want either of you out long, especially when it was cold." His head resting of the nursing pillow beside Imogen's as he looked up at Frankie.

"I'm not arguing with you, especially not with you lying like that." Her hands stroking over the two heads full of hair in front of her. "She has the same colour hair as you when we first met." Frankie's fingers brushing Boyds now grey hair off his face.

"She does, but then again her mother has brown hair as well so it was pretty much a given she'd have brown hair, and probably brown eyes to match." Looking deep into Frankie's brown eyes as he spoke.

"I think she's done with breakfast. You want to take her while I get washed and ready?" Boyd Sitting up instantly and reaching for his daughter.

Frankie didn't even bother trying to put herself right, she just climbed out of bed and stripped her nightshirt off. Boyd stood watching Frankie, Imogen nested against his chest with her head on his shoulder. She was stood in just her underwear, a huge pair of granny pants as Frankie liked to call them and a half fastened maternity bra, one boob in, one hanging out. Frankie removed the bra and threw it in the laundry hamper, turning her head to look at Boyd when she felt his eyes on her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Wow, when did they become so, so, so, wow." Boyds eyes fixed on her cleavage.

Frankie couldn't help but laughing as she looked down at her now rather huge boobs.

"About three days after your daughter was born, they blew up over night. Now, if you done staring I'm going for a shower." Going to move past Boyd as she headed out the bedroom.

Boyd stopped her, his hand gripping her wrist stopping her going any further. He tugged her with him as he moved to the Moses basket, letting go of her just long enough so he could place Imogen down. When Imogen was tucked up he turned back to face her, taking her hands in his. He linked their hands together, pulling her close until her boobs brushed against his chest. He saw her trying to suppress the shiver that ran through her body at the very light contact between them.

"Have they always been that sensitive?" Taking deep breaths in and out so his shirt grazed over her nipples.

"God no, and this is so unfair." Sucking in a deep breath which only made the contact between them more tortures.

"I'm sorry, it's just we haven't been this close since the day before Imogen was born." Letting go of her hands as he trailed his fingers up her arms, stopping as they reached her shoulders.

He made patterns on her shoulders with his fingertips, moving them further up to her neck, then finally he was cupping her face. He leaned closer, giving her time to stop him before he placed his lips gently against hers. He didn't move, just savoured the feeling of her lips against his again. Frankie wasn't so patient, her restrain snapping after five seconds. One of her hands slid up his back as she pulled him closer, the other going to his head so she could hold him to her. The gently, slow kiss Boyd had started soon became heated, Frankie moaning into Boyds mouth as he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth.

Frankie was the first to pull away, her lips red and swollen from the heated kissing session.

"This is so unfair." Frankie said resting her head against Boyds chest, sliding her arms down to his waist so she didn't break the contact between them.

Boyd let his arms slide slowly down Frankie's body, feeling her push closer to him. She could feel his erection digging against her stomach, the fact he was as sexual keyed up as she was making her not feel so bad.

"I thought you were getting a shower so we could go out?" Resting his head on top of hers.

"Yeah, and you need a clean shirt now." Smirking as she stepped back to reveal two wet patches where her boobs had been pressed against him.

Boyd looked down, pulling at his shirt so he could see the front properly.

"Lucky I love you then isn't it." Letting go of the shirt and seeing Frankie smirk again.

Frankie walked away, Boyd watching her go until she shut the bathroom door behind her. He looked down into the moses basket at their sleeping daughter, then down at his shirt, shaking his head as he started to undo the buttons. He heard the shower switch on as he pulled his shirt off, throwing it in the laundry basket as he went to his wardrobe. He pulled out a clean shirt and got ready, hearing the water still running in the bathroom.

"Come on baby girl, let's go make mum some breakfast." Picking up the Moses basket and carrying it through to the kitchen.

Imogen slept while Boyd made breakfast. Pancakes, coffee and cereal were all laid out on the table waiting for Frankie when she came in from the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that she bought early in her pregnancy, when her bump was just starting to show. She knew it took time to get that pre baby body back, if you ever got it back at all, but she was trying and that was enough for her. The tops Mel had bought her were now becoming firm favourites, both having perfect access for feeding Imogen. Today's was red, a colour Boyd had picked when he saw how much she loved the ones Mel had bought.

"Awww, you made breakfast. I can't remember the last time we sat down to breakfast like this." Standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek before sitting down.

"We have two and half weeks left to enjoy this, let's make the most of it." Sitting down beside her at the table.

Breakfast was ate in silence, Boyd glancing between Frankie and the Moses basket. Frankie was on her second coffee when Boyd started to clear the dishes away.

"I need to make a phone call, back in five minutes." A huge smile on his face as he left the room.

Frankie finished her coffee in silence, perplexed by Boyd being so cheerful. She had just washed her cup and was drying her hands when Boyd came back in, still grinning like a fool.

"How much stuff does a baby need for a few night away?" The question making frown.

"I don't know, she's a week old, I've never taken her away." Her answer honest if not very helpful.

"Okay then, how about we find out how much stuff a baby needs for a couple of nights away from home, and we can pack our stuff while we're there." His smile seeming to grow as Frankie went speechless.

"Are you serious? Actually away, as in not staying here in London?" A mix of surprise and excitement in Frankie's voice as she asked.

"That's the normal meaning of going away, Frankie. Has it been that long you've forget what it means?" Making a joke as Frankie just looked at him.

"Now you mention it, it has been years. More years than I care to remember." Coming to stand in front of Boyd in the kitchen doorway.

"We better get packed before Holly wakes up. Then, as soon as she's feed and changed we can get going." Wrapping his arms around Frankie's waist and kissing her forehead.

"Good point, she been down nearly two hours already." Looking at the sleeping baby and smiling.

An hour later the car was loaded, the boot full of nappies, bags of clothes and the moses basket and stand.

"You going to tell me where we're going then?" Frankie standing behind Boyd as he sat at the kitchen table coffee in hand.

"Nope, kind of spoils the meaning of a surprise if you know." Tilting his head up to look at Frankie.

Frankie came right up behind him, kissed the tip of his nose then rested her chin on his shoulder, her cheek rubbing his as she tried to worm the location of the stay out of him.

"Frankie Wharton, you know me better than that, I will not be blackmailed, no matter how much I love you doing that to my neck." Tilting his head a little so Frankie could have better access to his neck.

Frankie continued to lick and nibble on Boyds neck, making sure she got his pulse point with her tongue. Boyd was just about to admit defeat when a small whimper came from the Moses basket.

"Saved by the bell." Boyd righting his head as Frankie stood up.

Frankie picked Imogen up and went into the living room, getting settled on the settee so she could feed the baby. Once she had Imogen feeding happily she turned to look at the living room door, knowing she would find Boyd their watching her. She could tell he was wrestling with his thoughts, probably from the past judging by the look on his face.

"Come sit down and tell me what's going on in that head of yours, Boyd." Patting the settee next to her.

Boyd sat down, wringing his hands together as he had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to say.

"I forgot how beautiful it was watching a mother and baby bond." Looking between Frankie and the baby. "You're a natural at this whole baby thing, I'll never understand what you were so worried about." Seeing Frankie do a swift and effective side change without Holy screaming.

"You know me, if I can put it off, or deflect it, I will. Now I have no choice, she has no choice." Looking into baby Holly's dark blue eyes.

"You are a perfect mother, Frankie, and I love you." Leaning over Imogen's head to kiss Frankie.

Imogen took her sweet time deciding she was full. She would slow down feeding, or she would stop all together, only for Frankie to try and removed her and all hell to break loss. Nearly an hour after Holly first woke up she was feed, changed and back asleep in her car seats.

Boyd picked the car keys up, passing them to Frankie as she picked the car seat. Frankie opened the car and Boyd strapped the car seat in, Frankie sliding in beside it when Boyd shut the other door. Frankie was now a backseat passenger, and she wasn't impressed about it. Like having a baby stopped you from driving.

"You ready in the back?" Boyds asking as he looked in the rear view mirror.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Frankie grinning as Boyd put the car in gear and pulled away from the huge townhouse.

Their first trip away as a family, Frankie first trip away with Boyd since nineteen eighty-four. A day for making memories.


	18. 18

"I miss her already." Frankie whispered as she looked at the empty cot in the nursery.

"Me too, but you're more than just Imogen's mum and a brilliant forensic scientist, you're the woman I have waited seven very long, and very celibate weeks for." Grabbing Frankie and pulling her to him.

Frankie placed her hands flat on Boyds chest, running them ever so slowly up and on to his shoulders. From there she stroked his neck, his cheeks, her fingers scraping over his beard.

"This is definitely you, makes you look more distinguished." Her fingers making the short bristles brush upwards before smoothing the hair flat again.

Boyds hands weren't ideal, making their way under the shirt Frankie had on before stopping at the edge of her bra. Frankie moved as close as she could to Boyd, reaching up on her tiptoes so she could seal her lips with his. It wasn't a foreplay kiss Frankie was aiming for, and Boyd wasn't going for sweet and tender. As soon as she parted her lips slightly his tongue pushed inside her mouth, sweeping over her teeth, her tongue, the inside of her cheeks. When she moaned loudly Boyds hands that had been under her shirt slid down and cupped her arse, pulling her groin up and flush with his.

The contact made them both groan, Frankie jean clad leg sliding up Boyds leg and hooking around his waist. Frankie tired to push Boyds tongue back into his own mouth with her own, she wanted to give him the same treatment he was giving her. Instead he broke the heated kiss, making her walk backwards as he attempted to guide them both to the bedroom. Frankie wasn't having any of his directions, instead she slid one hand down his back to his arse before expertly manoeuvring it around his waist and sliding it between their bodies.

When he felt Frankie's hand brush against his erection it was nearly his undoing, seven weeks was a long time to go without any sort of sexual contact or release.

"Frankie!" He growled as he nipped at her ear, his teeth leaving tiny red marks.

When he nipped her ear Frankie squeezed his erection, not hard enough to cause discomfort but enough for him to buck his hips towards her.

"If you don't," placing kisses to her neck as he both walked and talked, "stop doing that," his hips bucking again as she rubbed him through his trouser, "this will be over before I even get you half naked." Feeling her squeeze him again as he stifled his groan by biting her neck.

Frankie took the hint and removed her hand from his erection, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She kissed him, letting him guide her backwards as she ran her hands under his t-shirt. She had no idea of where they were until her thighs hit something hard, presumably the base of the bed. She went to open her eyes but felt her shirt being bunched up and pulled upwards, no doubt to pull over her head.

She let go of Boyd and held her arms up, the shirt sticking around her neck and chin until she wriggled her head a little. As soon as the shirt was off Boyds lips were back on her neck, kissing and licking her shoulder as his hands went to her bra strap. She felt her bra become lose, her still huge boobs weighing down the material as the straps slid off her shoulders. Boyds hands followed the straps down her arms as he stepped back so he could remove her bra completely. He couldn't help stare, his hands making fists as he fought the urge to touch her.

"You can touch, just take it slowly. I'm not sure what they're capable off now." Frankie eyes flicking between Boyd and her huge cleavage.

Boyd didn't need telling twice, his hands unfisting as he stepped closer to Frankie and raised his hands. He didn't just grab a hold like he was used to doing, instead brushing the pads of his thumbs very gently over her nipples. Frankie shuddered, her body responding to the light touch of Boyds thumbs against her very sensitive nipples. When he felt Frankie shuddered, her took one nipple between his finger and thumb and rolled it, making sure not to squeeze hard as he did. Frankie's eyes were closed, her head back slightly as she let Boyd see how far he could manipulate her body. When he rolled both nipple she gave a deep throaty moan, pushing her chest closer to Boyd.

She still had her eyes closed as Boyd lowered his head so he was eye level with her cleavage. He glanced upwards, his tongue flicking out and over her nipple. The response was instant, Frankie's eyes flying open as her gaze locked with Boyds.

"Fuck, that feels," her words stopped as he did it again, this time his tongue swirling around the nipple.

He swapped breasts, giving the other the same attention.

"I need you, now!" Frankie's hands lunging for the belt on Boyds pants as she spoke.

He wasn't quick enough to stop her, she had his belt undone and the button popped before he could. Her hand was inside his pants before he managed to catch it.

"Shit, Frankie." His words rushed and breathless as he wrapped his hand around hers so she couldn't grab hold of him. "You do your clothes, I'll do mine. First one naked gets to be on top." Knowing fine well they would be both on top at some point, if they last long enough of course.

Frankie was of course stripped in seconds, her hands coming up to help undo the buttons on his shirt. Boyd let her, she wasn't making a grab for his now free and at attention penis so it was good. Once she had pushed his shirt from his shoulders she stood back looking at him, her tongue darting out as here eyes raked over his reaction. She reached out and touched the small white scars on his right side, the knife scars still visible after all these years. Then she touched the circular gagged scar on his left shoulder, the bullet that passed straight through as it tore his skin.

Losing him back in nineteen eighty four had been tough, yet seeing him all bloodied and bruised had been worse. At least he had been alive back in nineteen eighty four, when he'd been stabbed and shoot it was touch and go. Boyd could see Frankie dwelling on his injuries, her fingers ghosting his skin so he returned the gesture, his fingers moving lightly over the faint white line on the top of Frankies arm where she had accidentally been caught in the crossfire, the bullet grazing her skin.

From there he moved down her arm and across onto her stomach, the thin silvery white lines showing where her body had stretched and grew to house their daughter. He hadn't really taken that much notice of her body since Imogen had been born, both of them not getting to focused on things they couldn't have. He had noticed her breasts, how could he not. They were huge now, and neither Imogen or himself were complaining. Her stomach wasn't perfectly flat again, but he wasn't bothered, as long as Frankie was happy within herself.

The urgency between them seemed to have filtered out, each taking in the others naked body after being separated for what felt liked months.

"How can someone who only gave birth weeks ago look so damn good?" Seeing Frankie completely naked for the first time since she was pregnant.

Frankie blushed, even her ears tinged red. Frankie was not good at taking compliments, she wasn't a girly girl in anyway. Frankie looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at Boyd. He was not going to let her shy away from the fact that he thought she looked good. He reached out cupped her chin, raising her head slowly so she was facing him.

"Frankie, look at me." Pausing until Frankie did look at him. "You are beautiful, don't ever forget that. You were beautiful when we met, you were beautiful when you were pregnant, and your are just as beautiful now." Seeing Frankie blush again at his words. "I don't get in this state for just anyone you know." Letting his erection press agaisnt her stomach as he drew her into his arms.

"Make love to me, Peter." Frankie's words low and whispered, his first name coming out as she saw in his eyes he meant every word he said.

He kissed her, slowly, reverently, worshiping her as he lowered her to the bed. Instead of the heated sex that they had started with, their love making was slowly, intimate, all most like they were learning each other's bodies all over again.

Frankie lay curled up at Boyd's side, his arms around her waist as her head rested on his chest. They were both sated, happy, and sleepy, more so Frankie. Frankie yawned as Boyd rolled on his side to face her.

"Go to sleep, you need it and deserve it. Imogen still got a couple of hours with Mel and Spencer and even if they bring her back earlier I'm here." Kissing Frankie's forehead.

"You stopping with me?" Giving him her best pet lip and batting her eyelids.

"Now I know where Imogen gets that pet lip from, evil woman. Just until you're asleep, okay" Tucking Frankie against his chest as she yawned again.

Boyd lay still, feeling Frankie's growing heavy in his arms as she fell asleep. He didn't want to admit out loud how good life was going for him. He thought if he did he would jinx it. He was truly happy, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Imogen had given another chance to get being a dad right. Frankie being Frankie had said she wouldn't marry him, but he would keep asking. Yet he was happy with life, happy to have Frankie and Imogen in his life. As long as he had his girl's things were perfect.


	19. 19

"Have you shown Frankie?" Boyd yelled out as he looked between Mel, Spencer and Grace.

"I went down but she wasn't there. I'll go back down now." Mel stuttered, reaching for the evidence bag Boyd had in his hand.

"Doesn't matter, I'll take it. What do you mean she wasn't there? How long ago was this?" Body fired off question after question, Mel not getting a chance to answer any until he stopped.

"About forty-five minutes ago. I went down to lab and she wasn't there, no one was there." Mel finally managed to say as Boyd pushed the door opening leading down to the lab.

Boyd looked both curious and a little concerned. Frankie should have been there forty-five minutes ago, there was no reason he knew of why she should be late. As he carried the bag down to the lab his brain played over different scenarios, each one getting worse by the second. When he reached the lab he grabbed a coat from the rack, punching in his code as hastily as he could so the doors would open quicker. His coat was only half on as the doors clicked and started to open.

"Frankie!" He yells as he stepped inside, scanning the full lab for her before the doors had even fully opened never mind closed.

Frankie heard the doors behind her click and start to open, spinning quickly in her chair so she could tell whoever was entering to be as quiet as possible. She hadn't bargained on it being Boyd or the fact he would yell before he was even halfway in the door. His voice bounced off every surface, the sound louder than when he had spoken. The finger that Frankie had placed on her own lips to quieten whoever was coming in was quickly lowered when she heard the small whimper. She jumped down from her stool and raced around the desk, cursing Boyd as she went.

"Really Boyd! For fuck sake." She managed to say before bending out of sight behind her large workbench.

Boyd had heard the small whimper and he lengthened his stride, stepping around the workbench just as Frankie bent over to the source of the noise.

"What the hell, Frankie. Please, tell me I'm seeing things?" Watching as Frankie scooped up the baby from the swing seat and cuddled her in.

"Don't start, Peter." She snapped as the baby in her arms started to squirm, the whimpering turning into a cry.

"I thought she was with the childminder. Is that why you were late?" Looking between Frankie and the now crying baby in her arms.

She turned her attention from the baby to Boyd, glaring at him as she made her way through the lab to the small room near the back. He followed her of course, picking up the changing bag from under the bench as he went. Frankie turned the handle and pushed the door open, all the while talking to the baby as the crying grew louder. By the time Boyd stepped inside the room Frankie was already seated and had pulled open the lab coat she was wearing, the babies crying sounding even louder in the small space.

"Fuck," Frankie mumbled as she looked down at the top she had on, definitely not a good choice for a day spent with a baby.

"Pass her here till you get sorted." Boyd offered as he reached for the baby who was now screaming like a banshee.

Frankie handed him the baby as she wrestled with her clothing, finally getting it arranged so she could take the baby back. Boyd handed her back quickly, watching as Frankie cuddled her in and the baby found what she was looking for, the crying stopping instantly as she latched on. Boyd waited a minute or so, making sure the baby was settled.

"Want to tell me what's going on now, and why our daughter is here with you and not with the childminder as she should be," Boyd asked, reaching out and stroking his daughter's hand as she feeds.

"I arrived at the childminders to drop her off and there was no answer. I rang her a couple of times before she finally picked up, the sound of her throwing up told me enough. I had no one to leave her with, what was I supposed to do?" Looking down at her half-asleep daughter, her tiny fingers wrapped around one of her father's fingers as she sucked half-heartedly.

"She can't stay down here all day. Not exactly the best place for a baby is it. Take her home, we'll manage somehow." Seeing Frankie's temper starting to flare at his suggestion.

"She was down here long before she was born. A whole six months remember." Her argument invalid but giving it a shot anyway. "How can you manage if I go home? I have started some tests already, and the others are in different stages of being complete. I'm needed here, not at home. She was fine here until you came in screaming like a drill sergeant." Looking down and seeing the baby was finally asleep. "Take her while I sort myself out." Slowly easing the baby into her fathers waiting for arms.

Boyd held his sleeping daughter close, the baby looking even smaller when she was in his big, strong arms. He cherished every second he got to hold her, got to interact with her, got to be her dad. When Frankie had put her clothing right she smiled at the beautiful scene in front of her. The two people she loved most in the world, stood within touching distance. She stood up and went to stand beside Boyd, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead as she slept safely in her dad's arms.

"Let's take her upstairs. There's four of us there, we can all watch her while you work. Plus her godparents said they wanted to spend more time with her." Seeing Frankie consider his suggestion.

"Okay, but we've got no milk in the bag, I dropped it back at home. You'll have to yell when she needs feeding. You take her up and I'll grab her stuff." Watching as Boyd turned around and walked slowly away from her.

She let him go ahead, picking up the swing seat and changing bag before following him upstairs. When she pushed open the doors to the squad room no one turned to her, or even look up from the sleeping baby in Boyd's arms. The team cooed and fussed over the baby, while Frankie set up the swing seat and placed the bag beside it. Just then the phone in Boyd's office rang, everyone, turning to look at it. Frankie stepped forward to take her daughter but was sidestepped by Mel, who gently lifted her out her father's arms and cuddled her in. Frankie stood and watched Mel as she fussed over the baby, Spencer coming to stand beside her so he could stroke the babies hand.

Frankie couldn't help but smile, her daughter had been kidnapped by her godparents, both Mel and Spencer looking at the baby with love and devotion on their faces. Frankie was so busy watching Mel and Spencer with her daughter she didn't hear Boyd end his call, or he exit his office and come to stand behind her. She felt as he slid his arms around her waist from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder as she leaned back against him. They stood watching the interaction between Mel, Spencer and their daughter, even though the baby was still sleeping.

"I should head back down, them tests aren't going to do themselves," Frankie said quietly as she turned her head and placed a kiss on Boyd's cheek.

"Okay. At least someone will be working then. These lot won't be doing much else now they have Imogen to fuss over." Watching as Mel passed baby Imogen to Spencer.

"Your suggestion. She was fine down in the lab with me. I've called Graham in just in case I need him." Standing upright so Boyd would take the hint and let her go.

Boyd kissed her temple before letting her go, smiling as she stepped up to Spencer and placed a kiss on Imogen 's head, stroking her cheek before turning to walk away. She stopped at the doors, looking back to see Mel had sat back down at her desk while Spencer still just stood looking down at his goddaughter. Boyd was right, no one would be working with her in there to distract them. She headed down to the lab knowing between her father, her godfather, and her godmother, her daughter was in very capable hands.


	20. 20

Frankie was curled up on the settee in Graces office, the blinds closed and the door shut. Grace was stood making tea, a small corner of her office turned into a space for a kettle, cups, containers for tea, sugar and even coffee and spoons. When the tea was made Grace placed the two cups on the small coffee table and sat beside Frankie. Frankie didn't move much, just curled further into herself.

"Frankie, it's really not that bad." Patting Frankie's leg as she turned to look at her friend.

"Grace, I just don't know how I feel about it. If I even want to do it all again, if he wants to do it again." Shifting enough so she was sat up a little, her arms still wrapped around her midsection.

"Frankie, we both know how he will feel. What this really boils down to is how you feel. This is more about you than anyone else. You have to decide what is best for you." Picking up the two cups from the table and passing one to Frankie.

Frankie took the cup and sighed, she had no idea.

"I've just got back to work full time, Imogen is settled at the childminders, my jeans just fit me again, and my boobs finally belong to me again." Taking a sip of her tea as she groaned. "Grace, you've known me long enough. You know what I was like when we met, how I felt about commitment, marriage, kids." Sitting up properly so she could look at Grace. "Me and Boyd, I never thought it would end up like this. The house, the kid, the unwritten long term thing. Even after all this time it still scares the shit out of me. When I go home, bath Imogen and put her to bed, I just look at her, watch her sleeping. I'm still in awe she's mine. I don't know if I can go through all that again. How will I juggle two kids, work, Boyd?" Knowing the last one was the most difficult of all of them.

"Frankie, you've come a long way since we first met. You and Peter, that's the easiest one to work out. He loves you, more than he ever loved anyone in his life. It was you he turned to when he needed help, you he called, it was you who helped him deal with Luke's death. You were there to pick the pieces up, stick him back together. You made him whole, gave him a reason to get up every day. When you told him you were pregnant, you put the finally piece of the jigsaw together. If you have another baby, you know he'll be over the moon. He will be just as attentive, just as protective, just as stubborn when it comes to you working." Grace having every faith in her words about the relationship between the head of the cold case unit and it's lead pathologist.

"One child, two children, Frankie, you end up just as knackered. But you do get two lots of hugs, two little people who will make you laugh, cry, and smile until your face aches. Frankie, you're a great mum, and you'll be just as great the second time around. Just look at Imogen, she living proof of that. Now, go back to work, then sleep on it, see how you feel tomorrow. But know that no matter what you decide, we will all be here to support you, especially Peter." Taking Frankie's hand in hers as she attempted to reassure her friend.

"Thanks, Grace. I know you're right." Standing up as Grace let go of her hand.

Frankie made her way back to the solitude of her lab, one hand in her lab coat pocket. When she entered the lab all but two of the lab techs had gone home, the remaining ones cleaning up after the day's autopsy and filing away the last reports.

"You guys get yourself home, I'll finish up here." Wishing them both a good night when they left.

Once everything was cleared away she went and sat in the back office, turning the lab lights off but leaving a couple of lamps on. Sitting at her desk she switched her laptop on and tried to work, yet she was getting nowhere fast. She closed the reports she had been reading and stared at the laptops screensaver. The screensaver was made up of many smaller pictures. In the centre was a old picture, the original still sat to the right of the laptop in its battered brown frame. She remembered when the picture being taken like it was just yesterday, even though it was nearly ten years ago. She was the only one looking at the camera, Boyd was looking at her. They were both happy, laughing, enjoying the moment. It had been cold the day was picture was taken, or course the beach would be cold in February. They both had big overcoats on, a way to keep out the chill. They had their arms around other, enjoying the fact they were away from home and could share such an intimate moment. Frankie had no idea when the picture was taken that would be the last time they would spend time together as a couple, for many years to come anyway.

The pictures surrounding the centre one were again of Frankie and Boyd, some of them together, some on them on their own. The ones of both Frankie and Boyd together seemed to all be focused on Frankie's every growing bump. After them came pictures of scans mixed in with pictures of Imogen after she born. The ones that sat in two top corners were of Frankie with Imogen, while the two bottom corners were of Boyd and Imogen. Family pictures that showed how two had became three.

Frankie looked down at her now perfectly flat abdomen, her hand resting on it protectively. It was then she made her mind up, not that it was a major decision to make. She had never wanted to have kids, never saw herself as a mum. Then Boyd came along, turned her whole upside down. When Imogen was born she had rested a hand on her newborn daughter, taking in the wonder of what she had created, what Boyd and her had created together. Grace was right, one child or two children it made no difference, she would love them both. She shut her laptop down, and headed for the door, making sure the lights were off and the safe was locked.

She was halfway up the stairs when she saw Boyd open the door at the top to head down.

"I was just heading down to get you." Boyd told her as she stopped where she was.

"Please say we haven't got a case, we're due to pick Imogen up in thirty minutes." Looking at her watch then back up to Boyd.

"No, all clear. Let's go get our baby and go home." Holding out his hand as Frankie climbed the last few stairs to meet him.

Frankie went to the childminders while Boyd went home to start preparing tea. He ran Imogens bath so it was ready when Frankie came back in, then they swapped so he bathed their daughter while Frankie finished making tea. Boyd came downstairs twenty five minutes later with Imogen wrapped in her bath towel. He had her pyjamas over his shoulder and her nappy in his hand. He sat in the living room getting her dried and ready while Frankie dished out the tea.

"You two ready?" Frankie's head appearing around the living room door as Boyd wrestled Imogens pyjama top on her.

"All done." Boyd exclaimed as he stood up and hoisted Imogen on to his right hip.

Frankie stepped forward and took Imogen for Boyd, carrying her through to the kitchen as Boyd followed behind them. Even though Imogen had had her tea they always sat her with them at the table and she had supper before bed. With the very antisocial hours they worked they liked to spent as much time together as a family as possible. When everyone was finished Frankie picked Imogen up and carried her upstairs to the nursery, Boyd cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher.

When Boyd entered the nursery the lights were low, stars were being protected on the ceiling from a mobile while Frankie sat in a rocking chair, Imogen sleepily suckling on her breast. Frankie looked up as Boyd entered, stroking her daughters hair absently. He perched on the dresser behind Frankie, reaching out and stroking the baby's cheek. Imogen gave a great big yawn and gave up feeding, tiredness winning out. Boyd stood up and went to get the baby, easing her out of Frankie's arms as he went to place her gently in her cot. He cuddled her close, kissed her head, and stroked her cheek before placing her in her cot and tucking her in. Frankie had covered herself back up, looking again at her abdomen before standing up. Standing beside Boyd she leaned against him, sliding her arm around his waist. He slid his arm around her waist as they both looked at the sleeping baby.

"You think this room is big enough for two babies?" The question coming out before Frankie's brain could even stop her mouth from saying it.

"What?" Boyds brain trying to figure out what Frankie was on about.

"The nursery, would it be big enough to fit two babies in?" Smiling up at Boyd as he looked around the room and then back at her.

"Why would it need to fit two," stopping mid way through asking when he twigged, Frankie giggling nervously as she saw the comprehension dawn on Boyds face.

"Come on, let's talk about this somewhere that won't wake our daughter up." Leading Boyd out the nursery and into the living room.

Frankie sat down, pulling Boyd down with her as he seemed to be in a trance.

"So?" Frankie asked turning to Boyd as she watched his face carefully.

"I just, are you," the bristles of his beard making a scratching sound as he rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to take in what Frankie was hinting at.

"I'm pregnant." Finally saying the words out loud.

"Another baby, we're having another baby?" The shock clear in his voice and on his face.

"That's generally what being pregnant means, or it did when I told you last time." Laughing as Boyd still tried to grasp what she had said.

"Wow, Imogen is only nine months old." As if stating how old their daughter was would change anything.

"Yes, she is only nine months old now, I was there when she was born. But she'll be a year and a half when the baby arrives, close enough in age to grow up together." Her hands folded in her lap as she wrung her hands together.

"Yeah, she will be. Are you sure you want to do this all again? You've just got back to work full time, your figure back to pre-baby, we'll most of it." Eyeing up her breasts as he said the last part.

"I'm sure. I know how much Imogen changed my life, how much she's changed yours. We have room for two babies, so yeah, let's do this." Smiling as she watched Boyd smile.

Frankie found herself being pushed back into the settee, Boyd pushing her down as he pinned her under him and wrapped her in a hug. Boyd shifted so they were both lying side by side on the settee, Frankie head on Boyd's shoulder.

Boyd pushed Frankie's t-shirt up enough to see her abdomen, letting his fingers dance over the faint stretch marks she had gained when she was pregnant with Imogen.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again." His fingers stilling as he placed his hand palm down on her abdomen.

"At least this baby wasn't conceived on some dark, cold, middle of nowhere country road." Placing her hand on top of his as she spoke.

"Don't tell me this was from the night Mel and Spencer got married?" The amusement in his voice as he asked.

"Has to be since we haven't done it since. We've been working or to bloody knackered." Turning so she was facing him.

"Wait till they find out, Mels never going to let us live this down." Placing a kiss on his jaw.

"You up for a repeat performance?" Wiggling his eyebrow as she kissed his jaw again.

"Always, daddy." Making Boyd growl as he kissed her.

They did make it to the bedroom eventually, stopping in the hall, on the stairs and on the upstairs landing to strip off clothes. They made love slowly, Boyd worshipping every inch of Frankie's body. When they lay sweaty and sated afterwards Frankie curled up to Boyd's chest, feeling him spoon up behind her.

"I love you, Boyd." The use of his surname still being used when they were intimate.

"I love you too, Frankie, both of you." Kissing her temple before he nuzzled her neck.

"A family of four, who would have thought," Frankie whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Another chance to be a family. That's more than I ever dreamed of, even more now it's growing." Boyd's voice thick with emotion.

Frankie and Boyd feel asleep, spooned together, dreaming of babies and the future making them both smile.


End file.
